


Beyond Reality

by IceStrawberryFreeze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Harem time, Kinda, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceStrawberryFreeze/pseuds/IceStrawberryFreeze
Summary: Who knew that one day you'll wake up in another world you believed was fake?Not you, of course. You thought of it as only a long dream that didn't want to end.So why not have some mischief as you explore the world while bugging the one and only cat loving kahuna?Ah, if only this stayed a comedy.





	1. VS Nanu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but gets the ball rolling.

Do you ever get that feeling just when you're waking up that your life will be turned upside down?

You were currently having that exact feeling as you were being woken up by something furry rubbing under your nose. You waved it away, turning over onto your side. 

You waited in your semi-conscious state to see if whatever that was was going to do it again. Satisfied that it wasn't, you snuggled deeper into the covers.

The smell of rain, cat hair, and a waft of cinnamon made your eyes open. The smell of cinnamon was normal for your bedsheets but not rain or cinnamon. It hasn't rained in your city for a while and you were fresh out of the apple-cinnamon fragrance wax. Unless your mother slipped some new laundry detergent into your apartment, this was getting fishy. 

Opening your eyes just a sliver, the hair on the back of your neck stood on end when glowing blue eyes meet yours. Something gold over the eyes glistened, the little light coming from a nearby window shining over it. You closed your eyes, shut tight.

You were just in a dream, you told yourself. You pulled the cover over your face and willed yourself to fall back asleep. As you took deep breaths, the sound of pounding rain helped lull your nerves and you managed to fall into a limbo.

"Holy fucking cheese sticks!"

You yelled out in surprise as something heavy jumped onto your body. You fell out of the bed, arms failing as the covers fell over on top of you.

A chorus of snickers followed your fall. They sounded like…cats laughing?

You pulled the cover off of your head in a rush, blood turning cold when you witnessed multiple pairs of eyes watching you from ontop of the bed. Lightning flashed, illuminating the room just enough so you could get a clear view of them: blue-grey cats, each adorned with a gold medallion in the middle of their forehead. 

"P-pokemon?" You raised a shaky finger, all eyes focusing on the appendage. "Alolan Meowths?"

You shook your head. _Pft. Yeah right._ Taking a deep breath, you opened your eyes again. Nope. Still twelve pairs of eyes staring down at you.

A chill ran down your spine as all of the Meowths smiled. 

_Fuck that,_ you thought, hightailing it out of the room. Well, as best as you could in the semi darkness. Thank God there wasn't stairs otherwise you would've went right over the railings. 

Your feet smashed into different types of metal items, stepped in something wet, and tripped over what felt and sounded like cardboard boxes. Your hip banged into the corner of a dresser. 

"Fuck nuggets!" 

You grabbed your hip, now jogging forward until your face met a wooden door. At least it took your mind off the pain of your hip. You huffed as best as you could through your squashed nose, putting your hands on either side of your head and pushed yourself off. 

You almost let out a loud pitched scream as something furry brushed against your leg. Whipping around, your eyes fell onto another blue-grey feline, this one much more bigger than the cats still in the bedroom. Well, you hoped they were still there. This cat looked up, it's eyes glowing in the darkness. Somwthing small and ovalish was perched above the eyes, the next strike of lightning illuminating the full body. Alolan Persian stood in front of you, head tilted as a smirk played on its lips. 

"Don't laugh at me, Garfield," you hissed, eyes narrowed. "You and your dark type friends back there will have this place all to yourself in a second."

Your reached your hand behind, grabbing the door nob and twisting it. "I know you're just a figment of my imagination created by me spending all God damn day playing Pokemon Ultra Moon[#UltraMoon#BestVersion#Fightme] so me saying this next thing won't matter: Fuck you, and, if I think I'm right by all the cats up in this building."

You pulled open the door, back still facing it but now the spray of rain was hitting the white, large T-shirt you were wearing. "Fuck you and Nanu too."

"Fuck me?"

The Persian snickered at your face drooping. Blinking, you turned around slowly and you were met with ruby iris. Your eyes traveled downwards, the man standing in front of you, as the rain pelted him on the front porch, wore a dark jacket with a police emblem on the right chest pocket and right sleeve. His slacks were an off grey with thin stripes going down them. Red sandals were the only thing covering his feet.

Like they were doing much…

You snapped your eyes back up -damn, he stood a head and some inches taller than you even in a slouch- one of his thick eyebrows raises as he awaited for an answer.

 _Hell yeah, daddy,_ was what you wanted to say. But you did what any sane person would do.

Scream as loud as a banshee while slamming the door in his face.

Still holding down the shrill of your shriek, you turned on your heel, jumping over the Persian and the Meowths that came down at some point. One of the Meowth's sat at the window once you reached the room, a Cheshire Cat grin on its face as it pushed up the window, giving you clear way to hop on through.

Which is what you did. In your quest to leave the area, you failed to notice the Meowth grab onto your shirt, hitching a ride as you sped down the forest trail.

Scream still in full effect, of course.

••••••

Nanu scratched his chin, eyes dropped down as he watched that girl run away from the police station. He huffed. "I should go after her," he grumbled, "but that can wait. Not like she has any where to go."

With that, he opened the door to his home, flixking on the light and was greeted by the Meowths and faithful Persian that graced his home. 

"Hello. Yes, I'll feed you. Give me a second." He brushed off the purring creatures, maneuvering around them to head to the small kitchen that was in a corner.

He opened an above head cabinet, a stack of cat food towering high. He pulled down a dozen cans, almost dropping them when his Persian poked his wet pants leg with a nose.

"Yes, girl?" He placed the cans carefully onto the sink counter, turning to look down at the blue feline. Persian only stared up at him, her eyes locked with his. He sighed. 

"Let me feed these guys, and you, then we'll go after her." Persian seemed satisfied with his answer, purring as she walked away, directing a few of the hungry Meowths to the front living area.

Nanu grabbed a few cans and walked over to the front only to notice that most of their bowls were tipped over and scattered across the floor. His left eyebrow twitched.

"Did she do this?"

••••• 

_Get this strange man away from me._

You and Hahai stood stock still as you faced some Arceus himself crafted into perfection. 

And you weren't talking about Sebastian Michaelis.

A tanned hand waved in front of your face. Once it lowered, the face of Alola's own Pokemon Professor, Kukui, stood in front of you. "Hey…cousin. You okay?"

Your heart was trying to pull you towards him.

Your mind was pulling your heart to stop it from doing something reckless. 

Hahai sat on top of your head, his tail lashing back and forth as Kukui inched forward. Oh yeah. Hahai -pronounced Hey Hey*- was the name you gave the sneaky feline once you found out he was hitching a ride on you. You poked, prodded, and peeked to see if he was as real as he seemed. The young kitten took it in stride, nuzzling into you in affection. A complete contrast from before. 

The way he was acting with Kukui told differently. 

Bipolar is what you called him.

You almost fell back into the sand -did I mention you were on a beach?- from the professor's random touch of your forehead with two of his fingers. Hahai hung onto your still wet shirt as he fell back, his claws scratching the surface of your back. Before you could hit the ground, a muscular arm wrapped around your waist. 

Your eyes widened at how close the two of you were now. _Yup. Get him away from me._

He didn't seem to see he was a fucking God as he smiled down at you softly. "Sorry there. Was trying t-"

He blinked. He swear you were just in his grasp a second ago but now he looked like an idiot in his current posture, a bite mark on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because food is life.
> 
> Persian gets it.
> 
> Also, you guys should check out "How To Keep A Mummy" on Crunchyroll. I'm not one to fall for cute shit, but this show has me squealing every ten seconds.


	2. VS Escaping Nanu

Kukui scatched his head, looking up the trail leading to the Pokemon Center in Tapu Village. 

"Professor." Turning, he saw the kahuna of the island, Nanu, and his Persian walking up to him. He raised a hand in greeting to the older man. 

"Alola, kahuna!"

Nanu tsked, spitting to the side. "Don't have to be so formal. Nanu is just fine, professor." 

Kukui smiled, placing his fists on his hips. "Same goes for you. Just Kukui, yeah."

Nanu didn't say anything instead raising his hand just underneath his collarbone. "Have you seen a girl around this height run through here by any chance? She's a fast one."

"Yeah, I did actually. I asked her if she needed help but she just zipped right past me," Kukui said. He nodded his head up the way. "Ran up that way not to long ago." He then blinked. "Why are you looking for her? Is she in trouble?"

Nanu shook his head, his Persian doing the same. "Don't you worry about it, pretty boy. I'll have this under control soon enough." He began to walk away.

"Hell…hopefully."

•••••

You slammed the door to the bathroom shut. After locking it, you placed your back onto the cool tile wall and slid down, your head in your hands. "What the hell is this?"

Hahai squirmed in between your arms, resting his head in them. He meowed, trying to show you comfort as best as he could with that smug smile of his. You moved your hands from your face to his, giving his cheeks a gentle squeeze. "I'm probably gonna have to lay off the Pokemon for a while. This just feels too real."

Hahai tilted his head, putting his paws up to touch your cheeks. You smiled at him gently, pulling the dark type close. "Ugh. You remind me of my calico. Just much more cuddlier than her." That got his chest to rumble.

You both jumped at a knick on the bathroom door. "Excuse me miss. Do you need help? Like a change of clothes? You looked absolutely horrible when you rushed into the Pokemon Center."

 _Me? Look horrible? Pfft._ You got up, Hahai still in arms, as you made your way to the mirror. _I always look on fle-_

What the fuck was that creature staring back at you? Oh wait.

That's you. 

Hahai jumped onto the sink as your hands went over your currently disgusting looking face. Your hair was filled with twigs and branches -most likely from the forest. You ran into a few large bushes and tree trunks- and your face was covered in mud. You fell a few times as you passed through a meadow filled with nothing but vibrant, red flowers. 

Your clothes, which you wore mainly as pajamas, was ruined. Your large, white shirt was riddled with holes and splotches. The cotton shorts was caked with mud. And you weren't wearing socks.

You already knew you had blisters.

And who the fuck wears slippers to bed?

Who you assumed was Nurse Joy was right. You needed some help. 

With dramatic flair, you opened the door to reveal the cute pink haired caretaker. "I need your best fashion designers!"

•••••

So you couldn't get the best fashion designers to come to your aid. It was _your_ dream and you couldn't even imagine some made up fashionistas to help you.

Pathetic.

What you did get was a Nurse Joy inspired outfit after you took a warm shower. The top was a light pink top with a front lace pattern that wrapped around the neck in a halter top fashion. The bag she gave you was a pink and white duffel similar to the girl, Lillie. She gave you a white visor, your hair in a ponytail so it sat comfortable. Dark blue skinny jeans and black high top sneakers finished your look. Hahai even got a blue plaid bandana to wear around his neck, which you picked out yourself. He strutted around the storage room the three of you were standing in.

"Wow," you said, one of your hands running down the side of your leg. "These are incredibly gorgeous and make me look good. These were donated?"

Nurse Joy nodded, happy you were satisfied with her work. "Many trainers stop by and give their clothes they found outdated to us to give to those who need it: trainer or some civilian. Can you believe that outfit you're wearing cost over six hundred thousand pokeddollars? The girl just dropped a bunch of her clothes off like it wasn't a bug deal."

You didn't know the conversion to turn Pokedollars into American dollars but you played enough to know that this shit was fucking expensive. 

Hahai jumped up onto your shoulder, meowing in happiness. "And this one is definitely happy about his new collar." You scratched under his chin before remembering that this wasn't real. "But I guess we should get going. I have some things to work out up the road."

Nurse Joy clasped her hands together. "Oh! I must tell you that in the bag there has a map of all the islands of Alola, some rage candy bars for energy, some water bottles and a fresh pair of underwear. A map is in a pocket on the side."

You opened the duffel, finding everything that she mentioned. Your hand glossed over a wallet. Pulling it out, you opened it to see some yellow paper with printed faces on the front. You quickly realized that it was Poke dollars and, if counted correctly, that it amounted to around ten thousand dollars.

"I can tell you're not from here," Nurse Joy began to explain, walking forward to place her hand over yours. "We do a lot of charity drives and fundraisers. Trust me that this is nothing. This will help until you get on your own feet here."

You wiped a tear from your eye. "Only time I cry and it's because a dream Joy says aome of the nicest shit," you whispered to yourself. Nurse Joy tilted her head.

"What?"

You waved her off. "Oh, nothing. Now, I think it's time for us to head out. Gotta make it to the next town before nightfall."

Nurse Joy nodded. "True. The sun is falling rather quickly. Alright."

She led the way out of the back storage room, you and Hahai right behind her. Another nurse, one with blue hair and gold eyes was at the front desk attending to-

_NANI?!_

Er…Nanu. 

The kahuna was speaking to the nurse, her head shaking no to a question he asked. Like a leech, you stuck to Nurse Joy's side as you made it to the front of the Pokemon Center. The Pokemart was on your left, the cafe to your far right. The aroma of coffee was inticing enough to make you go over and grab a cup.

Almost.

"Is everything alri-"

You put a finger up to your lips, shushing her. Hahai had slipped down to the slight opening of your bag, putting himself inside. "He can't see-"

"Nevermind. There she is."

You jolted midstep, leaning forward to meet those same crimson orbs. His gaze was unwavering, making you look down to his Persian. The amug look on her face made you scowl at her. Nanu shifted himself so he was facing you. 

"Alright, girly. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

By this time, the patrons if the Pokemon Center was watching the exchange. Nurse Joy moves behind the counter, leaving you without a shield. Hahai was even in the bag still, his face poking up like Nebby's. 

"If we just go back to my place-"

_And fuck._

"-then there won't be any trouble."

You stood their for a minute, you just blinking at the slouched, pale, and depressed person in front of you. The first option was to comply. Maybe he had some answers as to why you were having such a vivid dream. Option two was to let the authoress actually have some type of plot happen in this story and you just run away.

So you ran. 

Hell.

If you were going to be stuck in a realistic version of Pokemon, you might as well explore it.

•••••

"Are you-"

Nanu let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned towards the counter after hearing the stutter of the pink haired Nurse Joy.

"Spit it out," he said, a growl underlining the surface. 

"Was she in trouble with the law, Officer Nanu?"

He shook his head, facing the door to the center. "Nope. Just a lost young woman who seems not want any help from me what so ever. I mean, I found her unconscious on the beach. I can't…"

He trailed off, eyes vacant as he became lost in thought. The loud yowl from his Persian brought him back. With another shake of his head, he walked out of the door without so much of a glance back to the nurses who still had many questions. 

The air hit him like a bite from a Meowth. He turned his eyes to the sky, noticing the way that dark clouds were covering the blue sky. Persian's nose twitched.

"Yup, girl. Smells like snow." He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a cell phone. He scrolled through until he saw the name he needed. 

The other person picked up on the first call. 

"Remember when I said I have it under control? Seems like I'm actually going to need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I pushed this baby out so if their are any spelling errors, just message me about them.  
> -It's snowing off and on here at this date and it's annoying me. So time is set near the end of winter.


	3. VS Staying With The Pokemon Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, just imagine this with me.
> 
> Kukui. He has the body, the stamina, the endurance to keep up with his Pokemon. So him being a track star back in his younger days doesn't seem so out of the ordinary. So him having a nearly half the speed of a cheetah isn't so far fetched.
> 
> It's fan fiction. It doesn't have too.

The sign displaying "Malie City" cane into view once you rounded the corner of route tweleve. You hugged Hahai close to your chest, happy to escape the onslaught on mountains and dirt that stood in your way. 

"Damn Houndoom almost scorching our ass," you grumbled, thinking back on accidentally stepping on the end of the well hidden Pokemon's tail. A few shots of flames and bites thrown your way, you managed to escape it. The sand turned into grass, route eleven a short path before reaching the city. 

Though Hahai's body was helping, the night was turning cold. You could see your own breath as you moved forward. Maybe coming straight out after a shower you didn't fully dry from was a great idea. As much as the outfit was adorable, a nice jacket to cover your bare arms would be much appreciated. You even thought long and hard for the warmth you felt while on the beach yet it was all in vain.

Sensing your discomfort, Hahai jumped up onto your shoulder, wrapping his body around your neck like a feather boa. You ran your hand over his body, enjoying the soft fur he possessed.

Your eyes widened as you noticed the buildings come into view, the sound of cars honking bringing the shot of being closer to Malie just in your grasp. With a sprint, you rushed the rest of route eleven, almost getting struck by a small car, and nearly running over a police officer that stood on the corner of the road leading in from the south of Malie.

"Woah. Are you okay?" The police officer asked when you almost fell face first onto the concrete. You straightened yourself up, giving him your best smile. 

"Of course! Just was excited to finally come here to this great city." Hahai meowed in agreement. 

_Aww. The little homie._

The officer nodded. "Malie City is a beautiful town. The biggest on Ula'Ula island. Do you want me to show you around?"

You shook your head. "You don't have to. Not if it will interfere with your job."

"No problem at all," he said cheerfully, pulling out a walkie talkie from his back pocket. "It's always nice to show someone new around. So, what do you say?"

Before you could answer, a hand clamped onto the back of your neck. A shiver ran down your spine, his voice low as he continued to speak to the other officer. 

"I can handle her. She was originally under my guidance before she ran off after some Pokemon," Nanu lied to the other officer. You tried to wiggle from his grasp but he held a firm grip on your neck. "You continue what you were doing, Officer Bandit."

Officer Bandit nodded, returning his talkie to his back pocket. "Standing around in a late afternoon when it's been nothing but peaceful? Yeah. I will, Nanu." 

Nanu moved his hand down to your waist, tugging you closer to him as he began to walk further into the city. You began to mouth to Officer Bandit to save you but he was already hidden behind grey buildings.

•••••

You tapped on Persian's head that sat in your lap. Nanu had dragged you to Malie Garden -the place was absolutely beautiful even at twilight- and sat you down near the ice cream shop that never seemed to be open in the Sun and Moon game. Hahai laid down on the table behind you, his fur fluffed up as the air turned nippy. 

_Nothing you say or do will make me look up at those blood soaked eyes._

Even the cold of the coming night wasn't stopping the sweat that ran down your cheek from Nanu's piercing stare. It seemed like hours of him staring down at you. You were unsure with what he wanted so you opted not to speak at all.

Hahai mewed behind you. Wait…

You turned around, picking up Hahai from under his arms and held the dark type out in front of you, his nose almost touching Nanu's. 

"If this is about him, you can have him back. I didn't mean for Hahai to follow me out of the police station. He just followed me. So…here."

You had your head down the entire time, Hahai wiggling from being held up in an uncomfortable position. 

"You named him?" Nanu asked in a low mummer.

You raised your head, Persian raising hers as well before returning to her trainer's side. Nanu stuffed his hands in his pants pocket, a thin puff of air passing from his lips. "Seems like you already bonded with him if you already named the kit." He waved his hand at you lazily. "He was just a stray. You can keep him."

Slowly, you lowered Hahai down into your lap. He muttered something under his breathe. Something along the lines of "This will help in the future." or something close to it. 

Your hand raised up in time to catch a ball that Nanu thrown at your face. It was…a Pokeball. You turned around the strange item in your hand. It was so…

"Life like," you whispered, Hahai sniffing the object. His nose touched the button, his body being enveloped in a bright, white light. You screeched, chucking the ball back at the Kahuna. You fell back, hands clamping down on either side of the table as you stared wide eyed at the Pokeball.

Okay.

What. The. _Fuck?_

Nanu raised an eyebrow, tossing the ball Hahai went into up in the air with one hand. "Maybe shouldn't have done that with you," he shrugged. "You know some stuff but-"

"What do you mean by that?!" You shouted, immediately cowering when the moon came out from behind the clouds and made his eyes glow. 

His smirk wasn't any better in this lighting. 

"You knew of my name. Unless there was some chance in that dark station for you to see it somewhere on some plaque, you know more things then you let on."

You narrowed your eyes, his smirk growing a tiny bit bigger.

He turned away from you. "Until we have things figured out here, girly, I have a place where you're going to stay."

You crossed your arms. "What if I don't want to?" 

Nanu tossed the Pokeball into the air again. "Well, if you want him back, I suggest you follow."

With a pout, you got up from the bench and jogged over to him. "You're lucky I don't want to freeze to death." He didn't respond, tossing the ball over to you and, with one eye closed, released Hahai who jumped into your arms gladly.

•••••

You turned around to stare at Nanu who stood at the bottom of the stairs. 

"No."

He sighed, well you think he did. His chest rose and fell dramatically yet his face didn't move from his stotic expression. "I don't care. Knock on the door."

You would've folded your arms tighter but Hahai was asleep and you didn't want to strangle him. You huffed.

"Hurry up. I'm freezing out here," he grumbled.

"Fine," you said, rolling your eyes. "Didn't think you could feel the coldness with Satan wrapping his hands around your-"

"What?"

You yelled 'nothing' over your shoulder, knocking on the door. You took a step back when a series of crashes followed behind the door. "Um…can I-"

"No."

You whipped around. "Screw you old man!"

"No need for such strong language," a smooth voice whispered in your ear. You spun back around, the bronzed chest of Kukui directly in your corneas. Your eyes traveled up to meet with his dark brown ones. The Pokemon Professor smiled down at you before looking over your head at Nanu. "I got it from here, kahuna."

_Oh, no the fuck you don't._

Before you could turn around to try to beg that vampire bat to take you with him, you were ushered into a well lit, large room. 

A woof caught your attention. Looking down, you almost threw the now awaking feline in your arms. You did put him down to pick up the rock puppy known as Rockruff. You squealed as it licked your face, disregarding the rocks that protruded from its neck. 

You stopped for a second, opening your eyes to see Kukui -and Hahai who had the look of betrayal written all over his face- smiling at the two of you gently. You pushed your cheeks closer to Rockruff's. "He's mine. You're not allowed to have him any more."

Rockruff barked in agreement. 

Kukui waved a hand at you. "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

You narrowed his eyes as he walked further into his home. _I'll just sneak out tonight. Bwa-ha-ha!_

Complying, still with Rockruff in your grasp, you followed him across to a ladder screwed into a wall that lead to a loft. Hahai trudged behind, glaring at the rock Pokemon that only grinned at him. You moved your bag onto your shoulder again as it was slipping, Kukui making a wild gesture towards the loft area Lillie made her home at for a few months.

Actually, that you think about it, where was she? 

"Up here is where you'll stay, no rent required."

"Horrible joke, Professor," you mumbled, looking up the ladder to see a Murkrow staring down at you. Kukui clapped.

"Well, if you need anything, just come down the stairs there. I'll be working on some research."

You nodded to him, already coming up with a plan to escape.

•••••

You watched over the railing as the light to Kukui's basement laboratory went off, the blue light from what you believed to be from his computers' screen the only thing showing he was still up. 

You had pushed your way through two hours of fake sleeping, ignoring his calls to you to come down and eat. Whatever he was cooking was making your mouth water. 

So you refusing food was harder than normal.

Hahai and Rockruff sat on top of the couch-bed that was dolled up with blankets and pillows. The two watched as you snickered manically. Thry gave each other a look, the dog vs cat sthick seeming to be behind them for a moment. You whipped your head around to face them. "Alright gang. Time to move out." You whispered to them, slipping over to your bag and placing Rockruff into it. 

What? You weren't playing when you said this Rockruff was now yours. You just had to think of a new name for him. You put on your bag and held out your arm for Hahai to jump onto to. You stuck your tongue out to the Murkrow who was eyeing you as you slid down the ladder. The floor made a creaking noise and you froze, eyes snapping to the stairway. 

After a few seconds, with no signs of him coming up, you began to move again. Just going through the door wasn't going to work. When Kukui first opened the door, there was a bell jingle. That would definitely alert him. You were just going to do the old fashion way and dip out a window. 

With one more glance back, and another glare to that damn Murkrow, you lifted the large window that sat by the large tv in Kukui's living room. Hahai jumped out first then you carefully made your way out of the window, making sure to not hit Rockruff's head on the pane. 

With an oof, you landed on the beach next to Hahai. You immediately shivered, the night extremely dark and the air biting through your skin. Looking around, you picked up Hahai and began running up the hill, a sign for Route 1 pointing to the north. 

•••••

Kukui watched as Murkrow flew down to his lab, her squaking filling the room. He smirked, clicking off a page with the title 'Ultra Wormholes' in bold. 

"She's definitely a runner." He sighed, taking off his green sunglasses. He stood up from his work station, reaching back to untie his hair. He shook it out while pulling off his lab coat in the process. "Well, let's see who's faster."

•••••

You were now walking past a Pokemon Center on Route 1 when you heard something weird. The wind was picking up so you put Hahai in the bag with Rockruff. They were now asleep, cuddled together and your dumb ass forgot about the sudden drop in weather. 

You looked around. You heard it again. It sounded like…running? Human footsteps?

Must be just your head. 

You took a few steps forward before stopping once more. There it was again. It sounded closer this time. Like it was…right…behind...

Eyes wide, you slowly turned around. In the distance, there was a figure moving at a rapid pace towards you. You squinted, trying to get a better view of the person, if it even was a person. 

Something in your mind told you to run. You held a firm grip on the strap of your totebag, heart racing when the moon shown down to glisten on some recognizable abs.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!" You screamed, turning around and booking it down the road. 

Kukui, with nothing but a pair of sweatpants on, was chasing you down the street at literally forty miles per hour. 

Let's just say you didn't get too far.

"I'll give you your Rockruff back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving the nickname of Rockruff -no matter what Kukui says, he's your dog now- to the readers. He's quirky and a bit mischievous. I can't wait to see the names.


	4. VS His Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter at least ten times. Then when I looked at the old chapters to this, I forgot Rose Petal was introduced when you first went to the Pokemon School. So I had to rewrite it again. Then another time because it didn't make sense and...just...here.

"No way in seven types of hell will I be _your_ assistant. I refuse."

You folded your arms, glaring at Kukui who sat in his computer chair. It was the early morning after your attempted escape. 

After Kukui had caught you, fought off Hahai who woke up and attacked his face, Rockruff who playfully nipped at his feet, and having to cover your mouth as not to wake the whole of the island, you were brought back to the lab.

He had set out a bed couch- one he clearly used for late night researches- for you to sleep on while he worked. 

"You aren't leaving my sight," he told as he carried you back to his lab. Murkrow smirked when you both entered the building, Hahai and Rockruff -still no name for him yet- ran ahead. 

You hadn't moved from your spot once he set you down, eyes trained on his being while you waited for him to let his guard down. It's been four hours now. The clock read three-forty.

You narrowed your eyes as he got up and began moving toward you. "Get any closer amd you'll have Hahai at your face again," you threatened him. To no avail as he kept creeping towards you. Hahai and Rockruff were cuddled in a corner of the bed anyway knocked out. 

You backed up till your back hit the wall when he squatted at the edge of the bed. "Ok, look. I know you don't have the highest rating of me at the moment, yeah?"

He made himself more comfortable, propping his elbows on the bed. "But you need to sleep. Look at those bags under your eyes, yeah."

"No one asked for your observations, almost old man."

His eyebrow twitched but he smiled none the less. "Sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

At that exact moment, like his words were the key, drowsiness hit you like a dump truck. You closed your eyes and let your body fall over to the side. Your head hit the pillow just right. "Joke's on you," you slurred, "but I won't be here when I wake up."

"Oh. No?"

You hummed. "All of this is a figment of my imagination." You opened one eye, lifting up a hand to poke his nose. "You are not real. Ultra beasts are not real."

You hand dropped to the bed as you rambled on until you were fully asleep. 

"Aether Paradise and their plan to take over the world…isn't…real."

•••••

Kukui watched as the young woman slept. What was her name again? [F/Name]. There you go. 

[F/Name] slept, eyebrows knitted as she mumbled in her sleep. Words such as Pokemon, Aether, Wormholes, Ultra Beasts left her lips. 

The Kahuna of Ula'Ula was right. She did know some things about them. And things that they themselves don't know yet. 

He looked towards his moniters, the time reading four-twenty. He rubbed his eyes, wondering just how long he sat there watching her for. He laid his head down on the bed, his eyes slowly closing. 

His own bed was just too far away at the moment.

•••••

You poked his cheek, only receiving a twitch in response. 

You woke up -not awake from the dream, sadly- and found the professor knocked out with his head resting on the bed. Hahai and Rockruff weren't to be found when you woke up but a screech and happy barks told you they were upstairs. 

You pushed your hair back, pushing your finger into his cheek again. 

He moved his shoulders this time, a mumble sounding like "Stop it" came from him. You sighed, resting your head in your hand. 

You decided to take in his features since most of your time was planning on escaping him or finding a black market to sell his flesh when you killed him. Slowly, you ran a hand through his dark chocolate hair. It was sliky and soft. 

_What shampoo and conditioner does he use? Maybe...kukui nut oil?_

You giggled, moving your hand further down to poke his face again. His skin was an even, deep brown that was free from scars. Well, his face anyway. 

His eyes were closed, showing how long and thick his eyelashes were. You puffed out your cheeks. They were longer than yours. 

You jerked your hand away when he let out a sigh. "What am I doing? I could be escaping."

As quietly and as quickly as you could, you wiggled out of the covers and placed one foot on the hardwood floor. You squeezed your eyes shut when you heard the inkling of a crack. When Kukui made no move, you let out a relieved sigh. 

You licked your lips. _Alright! Let's-_

You pushed yourself off of the bed, ready to take off up the stairs, when a hand grabbed your ankle causing you to fall face first on the floor. 

Kukui chuckled, head still laying on the bed and eyes closed. "Nice try."

"This is why you're going to be ugly in five years!" You yelled into the floor, banging your hands aginst the wood. You felt your ankle being freed and you tried to make a dash to the stairway. 

A foot was placed on your back. "Get your smelly foot off of me!" You screamed, shifting your body when you felt large hands hook under your arms. You screamed even louder when you were hoisted into the air. You kicked your legs back and forth frantically, hoping to hit Kukui somewhere where it mattered. 

"Put me down you walking, talking tree!" 

•••••

You had no say. None whatsoever. 

He had just shoved some clothes into your arm, threw you into a bathroom, and forced you to come along with him to school. Not just any school. 

The Pokemon School. 

You had bitched and argued with him over breakfast -those Pinap slices were just heavenly as he used them as a bribing tool- that you were too old to go to school. You already had a degree and wasn't planning on getting another one.

His argument to you was getting up from the table [ _fucking rude_ ], walking over to a wardrobe in the corner of the hallway and pull out a lab coat that definitely wasn't fitting him anymore, a pair of white sneakers, and a grey above the knee dress. He walked back to the table, put the clothes in your arm then proceeded to drag you to the bathroom and told you to take a quick shower and change for school. If he had to come back in the house to get you, it wasn't going to be pretty.

You told him to fuck off. 

You took a twenty minute shower, took your time brushing your hair, and then sat -fully dressed- on the toilet letting time tick by. Kinda surprised the clothes fit. _Must be Burnet's._

You heard the front door open. You heard his footsteps become louder when they reached the bathroom door. You heard them stop just outside of it. 

Three raps on the wooden door. 

"Hahai and the others have been feed. The Tauros ride is outside."

You puckered your lips, refusing to answer. 

Three raps again. 

"You've been in there for over an hour. School starts in ten minutes. I know you haven't left through the bathroom window. I really do believe you're dong this just to be defiant, yeah."

A few seconds of silence. 

"Are you going to come out, cousin?"

No was your simple reply. 

His footsteps echoed away and your tense muscles relaxed. You got up from the toilet, careful to take quiet steps. You cracked the door open, looking both left and right. 

No one in sight. 

You smiled. 

"You really thought it would be this easy?" 

A hand clamped down on your shoulder. The whole of Melemele heard your scream.

_I'm going to give him a fucking buzzcut, I will._

You jumped down from the Tauros Ride, marching up to the school's doors with Hahai and Rockruff at your heels. 

"You can't stay mad at me forever, cousin!" Kukui yelled after you. He petted the Tauros, reached into his lab coat and pulled out a bag of Pokepuffs.

You huffed. You were about to turn around and tell him go suck something when a flash of pink was seen from the corner of your eye. You whipped your head around to see a tanned man, not that much taller than you, with striking grey eyes. It was Ilima. Once catching your gaze, he raised a hand and smiled.

"[F/Name]! Hello again, my dear." 

You stopped walking completely, turning your head to the side slightly. "How you know my name?"

Confusion flickered in his eyes before realization did. He stopped short of you, grabbing your hand gently and bringing it up to his lips. 

"Of course. When we met, you were plum tuckered out." He kissed the back of your hand before smirking up at you. "Nanu was practically dragging you behind him."

You were about to pull your hand away -or throw Hahai at his face for touching you, how dare he- when you were, yet again, picked up and placed behind Kukui. He stood in front of you, arms crossed over his bare chest. You raised a hand to touch him, eyebrow quirked when you felt his tense muscles. 

Ilima straightened himself up, his smile ever wide. "Ah, Professor. It's good to see you. The students are eager to sit in your classroom and soak up whatever lesson you have planned for them today."

Hahai and Rockruff both jumped into your arm, Hahai kicking Rockruff until he moved onto your head. You peeked around Kukui's frame to peek at the slightly younger than you man. Ilima tilted his head to the right, his smile still wide but the warmth vanishing from it. 

"Is there a problem?" Ilima slowly asked him. "Professor?"

 _You can cut the tension with a knife_. You sighed. 

"Nah, he good." You answered him, stepping in front of Alola's Adontis. "He's just grumpy because he was chasing me all night and didn't get his beauty rest." You turned around, reaching up to pinch Kukui's cheek. His jaw was tight. He glanced down to you for a split second before his glare returned to Ilima. He exhaled sharply through his nose before he put on his usual smile. 

"So sorry, Ilima. My lack of sleep shouldn't affect how I treat my colleagues, yeah." You moved out of the way when Kukui held out a hand. "Sorry, cousin?" 

Ilima wasted no time to accept the handshake. "We all have our bad days. I won't hold it against you." 

You clapped your hands as best as you could with the bandana clad Hahai in your arms. "Yay! Now. Ilima. You said Nanu dragged me. Is he here? Still on this island, I mean? I just need to talk to him for a little bit. On why I have a skinned elbow?!"

•••••

You grumbled as you looked at your skinned elbow, pouting about how you only noticed it once you were showering and the soap caused it to sting. 

You were going to murder that man. 

Speaking of murder…

You glanced between Kukui and Ilima who were walking a few feet in front of you. Hahai and Rockruff ran in between their legs because Rockruff bit his tail. 

Silly pre-evolutions. 

The two men talked and laughed liked nothing ever happened. They made up yet you couldn't help but notice the squareness of their shoulders. 

_The hell is their problem?_

You rubbed your skinned elbow, sighing as you continued down the long hallway. The two had shown you around the school -which felt more like a college campus- and now they were taking you to one more place all the way on the other side of the _god damn_ building. 

Throwing your head back, you groaned. Ilima chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at you. "Just a little further, my dear. I promise you'll like this place."

You looked at him with narrowed eyes. "It better be, Pinkie."

Hahai and Rockruff stopped running around, the dark type jumping into your arms while the rock type jumped into your duffel bag. You perked up upon hearing music. Turning the corner of the hallway, the music became louder and you could hear singing now.

At the end of the next hall stood large, red double doors. Kukui pushed open the doors and your eyes lit up.

Inside the room was a group of students -young and old- standing around a dark skinned woman with curly, short hair and light green eyes. She has to be the teacher. 

She looked up, smiling at the three of you. "Professor. Ilima. And who's this?" She asked while walking up to you. 

Kukui clamped his hand onto your shoulder. You swear you heard a crack. "This is [F/Name]. As of today, she'll be my assistant." He scratched Hahai's chin. "This is her Pokemon, Hahai." He then motioned to Rockruff. "And she took my Rockruff."

_Damn straight._

You nodded to the woman who was now being surrounded by young children. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, darling. I'm Cosma Dreams. Or Miss Dreams. It's nice to know that someone to watch him." She said, nodding to Kukui. "For someone of his prestige, he acts like a child."

Kukui huffed, placing his fists on his hips. "A child that just discovered the most amazing discovery ever."

Miss Dreams' corner of her mouth twitched. "Like how last week you discovered that jam was put into certain malasadas."

"That was one of the best discoveries I have ever discovered."

You raised your hand, gaining both of their attention. "Yeah. Okay. If you say discovery one more time, y'all are gonna discover something about me very quickly."

Miss Dreams rubbed her chin. "Feisty. I like it." She smiled at Kukui and Ilima. "Do you mind if I keep her for a bit?"

You were already pushing out Ilima and Kukui through the doors. "Yes! They've been dragging me all around this place. I nees a break."

They laughed, moving down the hallway together. "We'll see you at lunch then," Ilima waved over his shoulder at you. 

You waved back before smirking. Perfect opportunity to le-

You yelped, falling to the floor as a bunch of children jumped on top of you. Rockruff and Hahai were smart enough to move out of the way, sitting just to your left snickering at you. 

You raised your head, glaring daggers at them since cussing in front of children is frowned upon. 

•••••

Having children and teens constantly asking you questions and showing off what they could do was not helping you plan your escape. 

Instead, you took the time to talk to the students. 

Many of them had dreams of making it big into the entertainment industry. Others were hard core in sports, science, and maths. You met a young girl, no more than 7, who caught your interest the most. She was on the quiet side, usually holding onto a Kantonian Rattata named Hewie. She had skin the color of walnuts, her light brown hair was ling and curly set in two, low pigtails. Her eyes were a dark purple and showed that she grew up a bit too early. She held onto your hand, staying at your side like a baby sloth.

You didn't mind.

She called herself Prim -she seem to have dropped her given name- and, even though she didn't speak much, she herself wants to be an actress. Pokemon battling wasn't her thing.

Sugi Yugimoto was Miss Dreams teacher's assistant. She was a bit shorter than you. Wavy, sandy blonde hair that reached her knees. Dark brown eyes that were closer to black and creamy, white skin made her look like a doll. She was passionate about the arts and always going on about some romance drama she watched recently. She's sixteen so you can't really blame her. Unlike the others who want nothing to do with battles, she thrives for it. She inspires to be Diantha, raising above the rest in both battles and talent. She took the role of showing you everything they did in the arts departmemts, including the stage that was connected to the music room. 

Let's just say you spent most of the time before lunch on that stage with her and Prim. 

Once recess rolled around, you were dragged onto the playground to see a Pokemon battle happen between Kukui and a teen male with purple hair. 

Ilima waved you over to where he stood. Once situated, Hahai and Rockruff went off to do their own thing.

His eyea roamed your body. "You look like a mini Kukui." 

You pulled down on your dress and tried to cover up with the lab coat. "Ugh. Don't remind me." Prim, who was holding you hand, was pulled away by her classmates and Sugi followed to keep an eye on them as they played. 

Though a bit chilly, the sun warmed your skin. You closed your eyes for a few, leaning into Ilima slightly. You didn't stay that way for long as you felt a tug on the end of the lab coat. 

Looking down, you see Rockruff biting down onto the coat, pulling you with him with each tug. 

"Seems like he wants to show you something," Ilima pointed out. He waved his hand lazily at you. "Go ahead. It might be something interesting." 

You let yourself be dragged away by Rockruff, passing a group of children that ran around the corner of the school. Not playful, chase me runs either. They looked scared.

"What's-" You started before a beam of ice cut you off. A tree that was in the way turned into an ice sculpture. Rockruff let go of you, running around the corner. You followed close behind him. The puppy Pokemon stopped next to Hahai who was standing in front of a bipedal, brown and pink buuny creature. One of the ears was extremely bloody and was gushing down the side of its head. 

"Buneary?" You took another step closer, ducking to dodge another ice beam it threw at you. It gave a weak cry of its name, stumbling backwards and falling on its butt. 

The poor thing had to be dumped beside the school no more than a few minutes ago. The bleeding is too fresh. Anger bubbled inside you, wishing to know who done this to this creature. Taking a deep breath, you turned to Hahai. 

"Go and grab Kukui. Or Ilima. Any adult."

He mewed at you, taking off with Rockruff on his heels. 

You bent down to be look less threatening to the baby Pokemon. It eyed you carefully, getting back on its feet. It wobbled slightly before falling forward. You rushed forward, the Buneary giving a weak cry. It tried to lift its head but it just fell back down limply. The ear was gushing even more blood now.

Without another thought, you ripped off the lab coat and wrapped it around the wound. You cradled the bunny to your chest, standing up just as you heard running coming towards you. 

You turned to see Kukui, Ilima and Miss Dreams behind him. 

Buneary breathing was getting shallower. "Pokemon Center. Now. Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some great names for Rockruff. But I'm oing to give it til next chapter before I choose one for him. 
> 
> Kukui Nut Oil works really well. For someone with 4b/4c mixture hair, the shampoo and conditioner makes it soft, shiny and hydrated. Which I definitely need where I live. 
> 
> So Kukui has gotten a bit aggressive. Prim will be getting more of a backstory like I originally planned with her. Sugi is just Sugi.
> 
> Next stop, some quality time with Kukui and Rose Petal. And getting your first GIVEN Pokemon as the Professor tells you that you'll be going on your own Pokemon journey.


	5. VS Your Little Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out something very important about yourself. And learn more about Kukui.

Rose Petal. 

That's what you named the small bunny Pokemon. A shiny Buneary, a Pokemon that should be prized for the rarity of its color, that was cuddled into your arms in a deep sleep. Her ear was patched up and the Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center gave you a prescription of pills for Rose Petal to take for pain.

Hahai and Rockruff helped as best as they could. They fed her, made her take her pills, and slept at her sides when she wasn't with you. 

Rose Petal made it clear that you would be her person. After a week of intensive care, she grabbed one of your Pokeballs from your duffel bag and captured herself. 

It was the middle of the night in the middle of the next week and you had just rewrapped her bandage in her left ear. Poor baby cried but she took it like a champ, quietly taking her pill right after and now she was asleep up in the loft that Kukui let you stay. 

You chugged the rest of the coffee and set the mug back on the table. 

During the time of taking care of Rose Petal, you cane to the conclusion of you're not dreaming. You being in the Pokemon world is real. 

You remembered the night of getting Rose Petal back to Kukui's lab. You were heading down the stairs to ask him where he kept the peroxide when you noticed him on the phone. The moniter in front of him showed Nanu's name, not his face. 

"She calmed down an angry Buneary," Kukui was saying when she bent down to hide. "I mean, the whole area they were in was covered in ice."

Nanu's voice came through the speakers, sounding tired and annoyed. "And what do you want me to say? She has some sort of magic touch? Evidently, she was in the right place at the right time in order for the situation to be in control." 

Kukui leaned back into his chair, folding his arms behind his head. 

"I'm just saying, Kahuna, that she has something going on ever since she came here. I mean, have you even found the address from her id?"

 _My id? I had things on me?_ You thought. You tried to think far enough to what you were doing that day yet everything was fuzzy and your head began to hurt the further you tried to reach. 

"Couldn't find anything like that in the computer systems. I never heard of-"

You jumped when Murkrow screeched right into your ear as she flew down to her trainer. 

You cursed the bird as you missed whatever Nanu was saying, only hearing Kukui's response of a "Huh."

Nanu sighed. "I sent her information to the other regions to see if they have anything on her. As of now, she's an NIP*. So keep a close eye on her as she might be dangerous."

Kukui let out a short bark of laughter. "Her? Dangerous. I don't think so. She runs from me whenever she gets the chance. But she did say something interesting. Something about the Aether Foundation."

You sneaked back up the stairs, not wanting to hear anymore. Dangerous. You? Maybe. But you don't remember saying anything about the Aether Foundation. Not wanting to be on Nanu's shit list, you no had to be careful on what you say. Now knowing that whatever brought you out here, you don't know how to get out and he might be your best chance. 

You groaned, rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hand. Many sleepless nights is finally weighing down on you yet you have things to do. One is figuring out what time period is this. Is this after or before Lily comes here? If it is before, then you'll have to find another place to stay at. Which would probably be easier if you actually had money to spend or use. Kukui isn't really paying you at the moment(or ever will) but you haven't done much work anyway besides mooching off of him. 

With a sigh, you stood up from the table and slipped on a pair of slippers. You wore only a shirt that Kukui doesn't wear anymore. 

Did I mention clothes is something else you need?

No? 

Now you know.

As quietly as you could, you left out the front door of the lab and stepped out onto the porch. The weather has been off and on lately -either feeling like snow is on its way or the sun is planning to crash into the earth- but tonight was warm. 

Over the course of the last week, Kukui had gotten a porch swing and you planted your butt on it. It was a dark red wood -much like the color of his door- and had seat pillows that was a mixture of orange, red, and brown. 

You closed your eyes, letting the salty air calm your jumbled nerves. 

The sound of the waves were lulling you to sleep -and you were almost there- when you heard the door creak open. 

"Can't sleep, cousin?" 

You opened your eyes slightly, watching as Kukui took the seat next to you. Immediately, you could feel the heat coming off of him in waves. That's maybe the reason he never wore a shirt. He was a walking, talking furnace. 

You closed your eyes again. "Downing coffee will do that to ya." 

A small smirk played on your lips when you heard him chuckle. 

"I never had to buy so much Komala coffee until you came along." He used his foot and pushed the swing back and forth. "Now I know what to buy bulk of, yeah." 

"You don't have to worry about that," you whispered to yourself. Well, you thought it was to yourself. You opened your eyes again when you felt the swing stop moving. You looked to the left to find Kukui staring down at you with knitted eyebrows. 

He took of his sunglasses, putting them ontop of his head. "What do you mean by that?"

You blinked. "Why are you wearing sunglasses at night?" 

"[F/Name]."

"Do you have photophobia*?"

"[F/Name]."

"Or is it because you like to be mystery hiding behind glasses that big? I mean, they aren't even black so why are you-"

"[F/Name]." Kukui said again, authority getting into his voice. "What do you mean?" 

You pouted, mumbling "Party Pooper" before answering him. "Well…"

You wrung your hands, putting your gaze onto the sand. "I've been meaning to tell you that I'll be looking for another place soon." He didn't say anything so you continued, refusing to meet his gaze. "I just can't stay here. No matter how many times you force me back. I obviously need to figure out what I need to do as I clearly have no idea what to do here. Hell, I don't even know how to even train a Pokemon." You sighed, forcing yourself to meet his eyes. "I appreciate you letting me stay here but-"

"Do you really believe I'm going to let my assistant be without a home?" 

Kukui interrupted you midspeech. "I didn't take you on just because one of the kahunas' told me to. I see something in you that will benefit not only my research but also help you." He reached a hand out towards you, placing it on top of your head. "I notice the way you act around these creatures. Though you try to hide it, you're uncomfortable. I can help you through that. I mean, you handled Rose Petal like a champ. For something that had just been tortured by a human, she trusted you the second she met you. You have something, [F/Name]. A touch. A gift that many don't.

You giggled. "That was probably the longest I ever hearf you without saying yeah after every sentence."

He mocked offense, standing up and placing his hands on his hips. "What are you talking about, yeah?"

You only shook your head, looking back out to the beach. "Rose absolutely hates you. Surprises me that you speak so highly on her so much."

"Well, as a Pokemon Professor -heck, as a decent human being- I have to understand that some Pokemon require time to get use to another person. Or use to a new situation. I just can't force her to like me. I can't force anybody to, yeah." He turned his back to you, leaning to the railing of the porch. "It'll get me nowhere. Yet, it won't stop me from making observations and notice that, with the right person, that a Pokemon or trainer, is bringing out the best of each other."

You sniffed, wiping away fake tears. "So touching." You got up from the porch swing, leaning on the railing beside him. "So…if you don't really mind-"

"Of course not!"

"-and if you stop **interrupting** me," you shot him a glare. "Then I'll stay."

Kukui wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his side. "That's great news, cousin. Now go inside and rest up. You're coming shopping with me."

•••••

Rose Petal threw a fit when you were leaving with Kukui. She had headbutted him, resulting in him being knocked out for a few minutes. Luckily in that time, you managed to calm her down and helped her back to sleep. Hahai and Rockruff promised to keep her safe, each raising a paw to their forehead. 

After making sure Kukui was fine, you both headed out in the rising sun. You were suppose to have ridden the Tauros but for some reason, it didn't sit too well for you. Something about you almost dying or whatever the last time you rode one. So being the gentlman that he was, Kukui suggested you guys walked. Hau'oli Shooping district wasn't too far on the island, he said. It will be good for you to know you're way around. 

The very first stop of your shopping adventure was the hair salon. Bashfully, Kukui admitted to needing a slight trim.

"Not enough though. Got to keep my long, luscious locks, woo!" 

He pushed you down in a seat beside him and when you were about to moan at him about the pricing[four thousand poke dollars!], a hair stylist was already on you and asked what you wanted. After being talked into it by both Kukui -who suggested you needed a new do in this environment- and by Parla -who bluntly told you that your hair has seen better days and you needed it done- you went for the default hairstyle in Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon. Give and take some extensions, gel, and spray, you had the long, loose plaited pigtails with a chinese bang covering your eyebrows. 

Kukui gave you a thumbs up, his smile wide. You swore you could see your reflection in them. 

Then the shopping adventure continued with clothes shopping[mainly for you], toiletries, makeup and hair products. Kukui managed to find a hat similar to his, only in black, that he placed on your head. 

"You're really trying to make me a mini-you, aren't ya?" You asked him. He only shrugged, taking your bags and heading into the stands on the side of the road. There you gotten, fruits and vegetables, meats and spices, and he even bought a bulk of twelve large cans of Komala Coffee. 

He was not kidding about that. 

 

All in all, the morning spent with Kukui was enjoyable. Gameplay didn't do him justice. Funny, charismatic, and maybe a bit egotistical but he truly cared about the people and Pokemon around him. Maybe-

Okay.

Ew. This is starting to turn into a sappy romance. 

You shook your head. Right now, Kukui was taking you to Iki Town and the trail their was steep. You looked down at Kukui's legs, noticing how ripped his calves were. 

_Walking up and down this place better have my legs looking like that_ , you fumed. You had just dropped off the bags at the lab when Kukui dragged you right back out, leaving the door right open for Hahai, Rockruff, and Rose Petal could follow behind. 

You were soon in front of the ring that sat oitside of Kahuna Hala's home in Iki Town. Said man was just leaving his home, the three starter Pokemon following behind him. 

"So this is your assistant, Kukui?" He said, the sun of your life coming down the steps of his housse to stand in front of you. Hahai, Rockruff, and Rose Petal met up with the three starters, all talking to each other in their Poke language. 

You turned to Kukui, lifting up the hat rim. "What's this?" 

"Kukui, my boy! You brought her here without telling her she'll be going on her Pokemon journey?" 

Kukui deadpanned. "Wow. Thanks. I was going to bring it up slowly."

You raised a hand, both men both turning to you. "If you think I was going to oppose to becoming a Pokemon Trainer, you are sadly mistaken. Hell yeahs, I'll go on a Pokemon journey!"

_Damn straight! I need to get back to Nanu and going to him might be easier than him coming to me._

Hala clapped Kukui on the back. "Well, lookie there. Seems like you have no problem. Alright deary," Hala turned to you, snapping his fingers and the three Alolan starters jumped onto the raised battle platform. 

He gestured to the small owl Pokemon - Rowlet. The baby owl tried to keep its eyes open but they closed at the end. "Rowlet here seems to have trouble staying awake. But when he's in battle, he will sure surprise you." Rowlet opened one eye, took a look at you, then closed it again.

A black and red feline shot out a fire ball, shaking their head after. "As you can see, Litten loves to show off. She's a sassy one, all right. You might have some trouble at first with training her but I'm sure she'll listen down the road."

Next was a seal like Pokemon who's eyes were a bright purple. "Last is Popplio. The first one I habe ever seen with eyes this color. She's a bit shy and humble but she loves to sing."

"So, [F/Name]." Kukui moved beside Hala. "Which one will you choose?" 

Your Pokemon all shouted at you, each looking up at you in anticipation. You looked over the three of the Pokemon again. Each had a personality that would make your team lively. Sassy and bold? Reserved yet powerful? 

You made your decision, walking up to the Pokemon you wanted to accompy on your journey. You picked them up, holding them for a few seconds, staring deep into their eyes. 

You turned around, holding Popplio higher into the air. "I want her. Ameilé."


	6. VS Meeting Ya Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, I noticed that Nanu didn't come for Reader-Chan until the day after he got the call from Kukui. That didn't make any sense, so, I have him come the same day as intended. 
> 
> Pixie was the winner for Rockruff's name. Mainly because I want to call him Pixie-butt in the future. 
> 
> I have also womaned up and started watching the Sun and Moon anime. My thoughts while watching up to 15 episodes will be down below. 
> 
> I will also be replaying Pokemon Moon to reconnect with the story. I saved all my Pokemon from my first playthrough in the Pokemon Bank and will be creating a team [minus Ameilé because I'm not spending two hours trying to get a female Popplio again. I'm just putting my Ameilé in this new game.] based on the team in this story. I don't have a shiny Buneary. If you guys have a female shiny Buneary and don't mind naming her Rose Petal for me and trading her with me, that'll be great. 
> 
> So here you. Another chapter.

Your eyebrow twitched as his large hand caressed your left cheek. Sticking your lower lip out, you did the same to him, your right hand cupping his left cheek. 

"Give me back that Rowlet or so help me God," you said as sweetly as possible. Your eyes gave away thr true meaning of the threat but the white haired male didn't seem fazed at all. 

You tsked, letting your hand fall down to your side, using your other hand to push away his hand on your cheek. "Stop touching me. Give me the Pokemon."

Steely eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked you up and down. 

First, let's start at the beginning of the day.

_•••••Rewind•••••Rewind•••••Rewind•••••_

You leaned over the dining room chair, your hair -once cleaned up and perfect- now flopping everywhere out of its pigtails. 

Putting Pokemon in their Pokeballs was really a challenge when two of them absolutely refused to and one wasn't really yours. 

Kukui still isn't getting him back. Pixie, or Pix as you call the Rockruff, was curled up on the table next to Ameilé. At least she was easy to put in her ball. You let her out for good behavior and to bond a bit with her. 

"Never have I seen returning a Pokemon to their Pokeball in such a crude fashion," Kukui laughed as he munched on an apple while leaning on the kitchen counter. 

You threw up your middle finger to him, letting your chin rest against the chair. "If you had an easier way, then you take them out and put them back in."

"No way in-" Kukui raised his hands up, shaking his head. "Rose Petal despises me and Hahai. His claws. His. _Claws_."

You shot him a confused look. "But don't you let Pokemon use moves on you?"

"You're point?" 

"Okay. Fight me, you wannabe luchador."

You threw your duffel bag at his face. He had started walking towards you, throwing his finished apple to the side then cracking his knuckles right after. No the _**fuck**_ we are not.

He was getting faster. You could normally outpace him for a good ten minutes. He caught you before you even reached the door. 

Not gonna lie that you tried to escape multiple times once Rose Petal healed no more than four days ago. 

_You've been living with Kukui for almost a month._

You were slung over his shoulder, the muscles of it rippling under your stomach. It felt weird. "So when are you going to let me live on my own?"

Pixie and Ameilé barked up at you when he carried you back to the kitchen. He set you in the chair gently before replying. " **Never**."

You threw both of your middle fingers up at him. "Fuck you, almost old man! I'm leaving on a Pokemon journey anyway. I can just get an apartment on another island."

Kukui only smirked, turning around to the toaster on the counter and popped some bread into it. "I already made arrangements with the Kahunas of the island. Knowing you, you'll try to drop off the face of the earth and leave to another region."

You crossed your arms, pouting. "If it'll get me away from you," you whispered. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing," you yelled, picking up the small seal Pokemon. Her purple eyes stared into your own and you found yourself pulled in by the unusual color. Well, unusual to you. And a few other people.

So yeah, unusual. 

Luckily, you had fed Hahai and Rose Petal eariler in hopes to get them tired. You tried the night before on how well they'll go in. Of course when they first went in, it was of their free will. They wanted to. 

Now they want to be at your side at all times. 

Something you have to work on. 

Kukui put a jar of yellow jam and six pieces of toast in front of you, Ameilé and Pixie running over and grabbing a piece each. You took the knife from inside the jar and grabbed thier pieces they handed you to slabber jam over them. They munched on the toast, getting whatever the hell the jam was on their faces. You placed some on the tip of your forefinger and plopped it inside your mouth. 

"Pinap jelly?" You questioned once pulling it out. 

"Yup!" Kukui confirmed, opening his fridge and peering inside. 

You put some on a piece of toast and took a bite. "Alright. So, I'm going to need you to make two more jars of this and give them to me for my journey."

You could see Kukui's shoulders move with his laughter. "Is it really that good, cousin?" He asked, face still in the fridge. 

You grabbed some napkins, wiping your Pokemon's mouths. "Clearly. It's, like, Gordon Ramsey level." 

He raised his head, an eyebrow following suit. "Gordon Ramsey?"

"Oh! Right…" You scratched your chin. "He's a famous chef known for cussing out people who say their professional chefs yet cook like shit. He's basically my spirit animal."

Kukui let out a bark of laughter. "Of course! But I'm not saying I'm a professional chef. Why do you cuss me out so much?"

You frowned. "Because you deserve it."

He shrugged. "Fair enough, yeah. I think I have a solution to get you to cuss at me less."

You polished off your third piece of toast, slattering jam on another for Pix and Ameilé. You cut it in half and gave them each a piece. "And what is that solution?"

Your eyes widened. 

No he is not.

**NO HE IS NOT?**

His lips were on your cheek, his arms wrapped around you tightly, your arms trapped underneath. You could smell his cologne: a mixture of the sea, cinnamon, and vanilla. His breath fanned over your face when he pulled back. "Since you hate me so much, maybe contact could help out, hm?"

You took a deep breath, placing dishoner on both Ameilé and Hahai for not doing anything. Well, you could hear Hahai growling but he doesn't see Kukui as much as a threat. 

That has got to change. 

"Let's say, yeah, that depending on the severity of the word, I do a random intimate gesture. The lesser the word, the better until you stop completely."

"I will bite you," you warned him. You earned a chuckle from him but he let go. Did I forget to mention he was shirtless? You were wearing a long shirt that hung off your shoulders and it felt like he just finished a workout.

You picked up Hahai, holding him threateningly out to Kukui. "Do that again, and I will throw him in your face." Hahai did an exaggerated hiss for effects. 

"I'm just saying. It should give you some motivation to be nicer to me, yeah."

You narrowed your eyes. "Your wife is going to be missing a husband."

His eyes widened. "You know about my wife?" And before you could reply, he mumbled to himself: "Of course you do."

He clapped his hands the second you opened your mouth again. _Interrupt me one mo' goddamn time_. 

"Go and get dressed, cousin. You need to stop by the school and say your temporary goodbyes." 

You waved him off, grabbing your plate and handing it to him. "Sure, sure. Hand me my duffel now, would ya?" You made the grabby hand motion. Kukui rolled his eyes, picking up the bag and handing it to you.

"Why do I listen to you?"

You were halfway up the ladder to the loft when you stopped and peeked around the corner at him. "Because I'm a viable asset to your research you and Nanu have been keeping from me," you said, face stern. 

If you could cut the tension with a knife.

You forced out a huff of laughter. "Just kidding. It's because you like me." You flashed him a smile, throwing yourself into the loft to get your clothing. 

•••••

Kukui let out the breath he was hiding once [F/Name] disappeared into the loft. _Did she overhear that night?_

She couldn't have. Rose Petal demanded her attention. Of course there were close calls during the month where he and the dark type kahuna were chatting and she was within earshot. 

He shook his head. No time to think about that. It's Monday. The first day of her Pokemon journey. He had to get his few gifts for her before they headed out to the school. 

\-----

He just finished tinkering with the Rotomdex he would be giving her when he heard her footsteps on the stairs leading to his basement lab. He turned his head slightly to watch her come down. He blinked, turning around to fully face her as she made the last few steps down.

"Now, don't you just fit the trainer look?"

She huffed at him but not without a ghost of a smile appearing right after. "I do, don't I?"

She spun on one foot, showing off her outfit. It followed the color scheme of her duffel bag: pink and white. She wore a white, short jean jumper over a thin, long sleeved, pink and white striped shirt. She wore black arm bands and black tennis shoes. She jumped and revealed that they were also skates. She zipped around the lab, twirling around his Poliwhirl. She didn't wear a hat but the ends of her pigtails were tied with white and pink ribbons, alternatively. 

She stopped in fromt of him, her hands on her hips. "Ready when you are, Professor."

He raised a hand. "Hold on. I have a few things for you." 

Kukui stood up and went to a shelf next to his desk. On the third shelf was a small box, the picture of a smartphone on the box cover. He turned to her, holding it out for her to take. "First off, here's a cellphone."

[F/Name] took the box from him slowly, taking the cover off to reveal a sleek, black five inch long long smartphone. At the bottom of the cell was the icon of half a Mewtwo's face, the other half forming two letters:MG. 

The screen was wide - about four inches from corner to corner- and had protective film over it. She took it out the box, putting the phone into a side pocket on her duffel.

"I already added my contact information in there," Kukui continued, moving over to where he was fixing the Rotomdex. "I also entered my information in the Rotomdex." 

"Really?" She moved closer to the device, poking the screen a few times. "Is he in there?" 

He chuckled. "Not yet. Here. Hold this, yeah." He gave the dex to her before turning to his moniters. He typed a few codes out then pressed enter. Right after, the lights began flickering and a beam of lightning shot out of his middle computer moniter. 

It zipped around the room for a few seconds before going into the dex that [F/Name] held out. All was quiet for a few moments until it flew out of her hands, the face of a Rotom filling the screen. 

_"Greetings, new trainer."_ It said, waving one of its appendages at her.

"Oh, wow." She said in awe, her eyes wide as she gazed upon it. She took its arm and shook it.

Kukui lip twitched up into a smile. With another shake of his head, he began to tell her all the features that Rotomdex could do, taking his time to go over each feature so she wouldn't get lost. 

In no time, it was time to head to school.

•••••

Rotomdex flew around your head as you dealt with crying children in the music room. Miss Dreams stood to the side, also dealing with a bunch of teens that will miss you.

"It's not like I'm going to be gone long. I'll come back here and there," you reassured them, petting the head of a mousey-brown haired girl. "So no need to cry."

Sugi came to stand beside you. "You really made an impact on these kids."

"Maybe because I introduced them to songs they never heard before," you laughed, pushing down a dark haired kid from crawling up your leg. You patted yourself on the back for keeping all your Pokemon in their balls -Kukui failed to give you Pixie's ball so he was with the Professor at the moment- otherwise they would've had a freakout. 

Lunch time was rolling around so all the kids rushed out the room to go play on the field. You grabbed you bag , throwing it over your shoulder and was about to leave the room when you felt a tug on your bag strap. Looking down, you saw Prim holding up a gold necklace with her other hand.

You bent down to her height, taking the jewelry from her. "For me?" She nodded, keeping her head down. You raised it some to take a better look at the piece. A thin, gold chain attached to a weird, gold wheel-like symbol. For a second, you thought it pulsed. 

"[F/Name]-chan." 

You looked back at Prim, her eyes were dark as she stared back at you. "This necklace is for your protection."

You tilted your head. "What?"

"'Choices always changes reality. My tia wanted me to tell you this. Please, be careful [F/Name]-chan."

•••••

Kukui left to the Pokemon Center during lunch time, leaving Pixie with Ilima. With some sweet talking to the normal type trainer, you had your rock puppy back in your possession. 

"That's a very pretty necklace," Ilima brought up, touching the wheel-like design with his forefinger. 

"Ah. Prim gave it to me as a 'Good luck on your journey' gift." You smiled at him but at the back of your mind, the words Prim spoke repeated themselves. You would've just shook it off as something kids say when they hear some story their parents would say. Usually exaggerating whatever they heard.

Prim is different. She's not the one to exaggerate anything. A very quiet soul, she is. 

_Her grandmother wamted you to hear it?_

Does she know something about you being here in the Pokemon universe? Why didn't you think to ask her this at that exact moment. 

"Do you know where Prim went?" You asked Ilima. He shook his head. "Not too sure, my dear. Maybe sh-"

A shrill scream broke through the air. Everyone turned towards the front of the school. On instinct, you rushed towards it. It sounded like Prim. 

_Whoever it is-_

You noticed a group of children surrounding Prim. In front of them were two males in familiar clothing.

_Is getting their ass beat._

"Give her her Pokemon back, Team Skull!" A small boy yelled, his Zubat flapping aggressively. 

One grunt, with hair that reached his shoulders and was a dark purple, laughed. "How 'bout no, yo? We'll wipe you and these spawns with one move!" 

His other companion, a lanky, tall grunt with glasses and light green hair, cackled. He held onto Rowlie, the Rowlet Prim had since she was a baby. The baby Pokemon chirped, turning his head around to peck at the green grunt's hands. 

Your upper lip curled. As much as you love these idiots and their antics, they sometimes take things too far. 

And it's Prim. Don't mess with your Prim.

"A bunch of cowards stealing from a little girl," you snarked, gaining the attention of the two Team Skull members. Purple grunt's eyes widened before turning into slits. 

"What do we have here, huh?" You met each other halfway -in between the gates of the school- and glared at each other for a hot minute. He stood a little bit taller than you but that didn't intimidate you at all. You squared up to worse. 

You pointed a finger at Rowlie, holding onto Pixie with the other. "Give me that Pokemon back now."

Dark green eyes shone with bravado. "And if we don't, yo?"

•••••

To put it shortly, you chased the men down the street of Hau'oli. You heard Ilima call after you but your eyes were on the prize. While the green haired grunt kept a hold on Rowlie, the other pulled out a Ride Pager. A Charizard dropped down in front of them in an instant. They both hopped on and right when it was taking off into the sky, you grabbed onto the tail of the not dragon creature. 

You had put Rockruff in your bag once you started to chase them, otherwise that would've ended badly. 

Rain pelted you in the face as the familiar atmosphere of Ula'Ula island closed in. Specifically, the area close to Po Town. Unconsciously, you held your hand as best as you could over the Charizard's tail.

He ain't dying today.

Now, here you were, a soaking wet mess with makeup falling dow your cheeks in a room filled with twenty plus Team Skull members. Their ever so tall leader, Guzma, took all of your things. Pixie, not being in a ball, was whining as he was held by a young woman with red, sandy desert skin and wavy pale pink hair standing right behind Guzma.

The female grunt rubbed the puppy's head, Pixie calming down but only by a smidgen of an inch. 

Your eyes fell on th two grunts. Rowlie was shaking, the poor baby, and you didn't hide your murderous glares.

Guzma sighed, shoving you bag into your stomach. "Listen here, girly. You got guts to come here on Team Skull domain and demand shit."

You turned your glare to him. "Listen here, Guzma. I don't give a shit about you and your goons. I just that Pokemon," you pointed to Rowlie. "And that Pokemon." You pointed to Pixie. "Kukui hasn't given me permission to have him as my own yet and I need him uninjured."

You didn't miss the way his eyes narrowed when you said his name. Can't really get away with saying you heard it because none of them said it. 

"So, I'm gonna need them back," you finished off, placing your bag back on your shoulder. Again. 

If you could cut the tension with a knife.

"You have some nerve demanding stuff from our homedog!" Someone yelled from the crowd. 

"Give her a beat dowm, boss!"

"Yeah!"

"Show her!"

Pixie began howling now, kicking his feet at the grunt who was holding him. He kicked her in the stomach which caused her grip to loosen. He ran over and bit the green haired grunt's exposed ankle, a scream escaping from his mouth. Rowlie flew over to you, plopping himself on top of your head. Pixie jumped into your arms, growling at the white haired leader. 

"Well, I think this just solved this problem. So we'll get going and I'll see you when I have to come get that Yungoose from you later on." You bowed, turning on your heel only to see a row of grunts blocking the doorway.

"If y'all don't think I'll take you all on by myself, you are sadly mistaken." 

They only laughed, creeping closer to you. Pixie began to snarl by this point. Right when you were ready to whoop some ass, a hand clamped down onto your shoulder. 

"Back off, ya hear. Petunia, show her to the room." With that, he released your shoulder, the mass of Team Skull grunts leaving the common area. You turned around to see only one grunt still near you. The one who was holding Pixie. 

She had large, hazel-green eyes that smized at you. She pulled the scarf down from her mouth, revealing a smile. "Nice to meet ya." God damn. She had a southern accent. "Name's Petunia. Took me forever to get the large lard to call me that instead of just 'Grunt'." 

You didn't say anything, holding Pixie closer to you. Rowlie chirped on top, flying from on top of your head to hers. 

You let out a long sigh. "Rowlie seems to like you. And he's always one to pick the good people."

Petunia waved a hand at you, rubbing Rowlie with the other. "Oh, no darling. It's fine. Not all of us are lile those children. Some of us just wants a place to get away from it all, ya know? I'm always one up for adventure and becoming a member of Team Skull added to that."

She waved you to follow her and, reluctantly, you followed her. She was a talker but at least you didn't have to say much. Your mind was on a way to escape. 

Her face was in your view suddenly and you had to jump back. "I said, sweetheart. Are you ready to go back into the rain?"

You blinked. "Huh?" 

You looked around, noticing that you were now standing in front of a large door, a teal haired grunt standing in front of it. His dark eyes scrutinized you before a msirk appeared on his lips. "Is this the girl that has Guzma aching?" 

You raised a brow. "Just open the door so we can get over, Darko," Petunia ordered. With a roll of his eyes, he did as told, the otherside revealing the rooftop and rain pelting the town. 

"Come on," Petunia said.

•••••

Kukui moved away from the group of worried children, pulling out his cellphone. He scrolled through his contacts list until he saw the name he needed. 

A few rings later, Nanu picked up. 

"What the hell do you w-"

"[F/Name] ran off chasing Team Skull members."

Silence. "And?"

Kukui sighed, taking his hat off his head and scratching the top. "And, kahuna, that means she could be in trouble. She says things here and there about us, if you don't remember, yeah. She could spill something to them that might make her a hostage."

He heard the kahuna cuss. He heard the phone being put down on the other end. "And why would she chase them?" Nanu asked, sounding farther away. 

"Prim's, one of the students here, Rowlet was taken by two of Guzma's members. She really loves the kid. Ilima told me she went after them without a second thought, not even slowing down when he called her name."

There was a crash before Nanu spoke up again. "What great luck. Now I have even more things to worry about. Well, don't worry. I'm heading into Po Town now."

Kukui shook his head. "I'll head over as well."

"That is not necessary, professor. You stay there and worry about your job."

"But she is a part of my job!"

"And now she is a part of mines."

Kukui pulled the phone away, the dark type kahuna having hung up on him. Sometimes, he couldn't place his finger on that man's personality. One second, he's ready to help out and praise a person. The next, he's giving everyone the cold shoulder. The personailty of a Meowth, his wife determined. Finicky, quirky creatures they are. 

He shoved the phone back into his lab coat, reaching into his sweatpants pocket to pull out a Ride Pager. He placed a call for a Charizard Ride. 

"Ilima." Said male turned at the sound of his name. "Take care of the children with Miss Dreams. I'm going after them."

The pink haired trainer nodded before ushering the children away from the gates and back to the recess area. 

Charizard roared to announce its presence. He patted its head. "Alright buddy. We have to do a perimeter check for these young ones then head to Po Town. Alright?" It seemed a bit peeved but warmed up when he was given a few rainbow pokebeans.

He got himself into the saddle and strapped himself in. "Let's go, buddy."

•••••

Guzma twirled one of your pigtails on his finger. 

You followed Petunia out onto the roof where many other grunts were lounging about on. The rain hadn't let up and now your were a soaking mess. Rowlie and Pixie were also drenched but a quick ruffle of their fur slash feathers, they were dry again. 

Lucky them.

Now you stood in front of the big bad Guzma, who was invading your personal space.

You twiddled with the phone in your duffel bag. If you could only get away from him for a few seconds, ypu could call for help. Maybe Kukui. Maybe the police. What was even their number here? 000?

No. That's Nanu's old agent number. 

You slapped his hand away, which he did without much tug and pull. You took a step back and placed your hands on your hips. "What's the point of keeping me here?"

Guzma leaned back in his throne, throwing his hands up. "You tell me. What value do you have?"

"I have the value of a peanut. Let me go."

He didn't say anything, just stared at you with his steely, grey eyes. With a huff, you decided to go sit beside Rowlie and Pixie who slept on Guzma's large, paint splattered bed. "Fine. I'm fine with sitting here in silence."

Over the course of ten minutes, Rowlie and Pix have moved to sit in your lap. Guzma hasn't stopped staring at you. You were going to grab either Rotomdex or your cell but feared he would take both and then you would have no way to contact anyone.

You jumped when there was pounding on Guzma's door. 

His eye twitched. "The fuck is yer' problem?" He stood up, walking to the door and wrenched it open. On the other side was the purple haired grunt from before.

"Boss! N-nanu wants to speak to you."

You watched as Guzma groaned. "What does he want now?! None of y'all better have fucked something up." 

The grunt shook his head. "No sir! He wouldn't say."

"Whatever." He pointed a thumb towards you. "Stay in here and keep on eye on her, will ya?" 

With that, he pushed the grunt out of the way, slamming the door behind him. The grunt turned to look at you, flinching back as you wore the creepiest, sadistic smile. 

You looked like the Chesire Cat.

"What's your name? I'm getting tired of calling you 'purple haired grunt'." 

He visibly gulped, moving so his back was on the door. "It's Severo. What's yours?" He stuttered out. He froze once you got up out of the bed. You placed Rowlie and Pix next to each other as they still slept.

You tiptoed -literally tiptoed- to him, your grin growing larger and larger. "Oh, don't worry about that, cupcake. You should worry about yourself. Think I forgot what you yelled back at me during our little chase?" 

Sweat began to lace his forehead. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

You cracked your knuckles. "Oh, you'll know soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts While Watching Sun And Moon:
> 
> -I hate the art style. Ash looks like that annoying kid who's always saying he'll be a Pokemon Master.
> 
> -They did not have to introduce Kukui that way. Especially showing off that his sweats hang lower on his hips. Fan service right there.
> 
> -[Kukui. "Very Nice." Episode Two. Time Stamp: 4:44] WTFMYOVARIESSTOPTHISWARNMENEXTTIME. Abe Goldfard. Nice job.
> 
> -Toucannon's voice is so fucking DEEP.
> 
> -Rowlet being able to be with Ash made me tear a little.
> 
> -Kukui telling Ash "I know" when Ash confessed to using everything in his fridge.
> 
> -Unimpressed with Hala's voice.
> 
> -Marenie looks like a high hippie.
> 
> -Bewear and him coming in at random times.
> 
> -Ash! Spray that whole fucking antidote on Rowlet. Not just a spritz, you ditz!
> 
> -Anime food are always look more delicious than real food. Like, I would eat the hell out of those pancakes with extra whipped cream and strawberries.
> 
> -Anyone else want to punch Principal Oak in the face for his weird impressions? No? Only me? Okay.
> 
> -Fire Vulpix are my friends and I'm Ice Vulpix not having any of it.
> 
> -Ash. You can't even beat a gym leader without them feeling sorry for you and giving you a badge. Pokemon Master my ass. 
> 
> -Team Rocket has more character development than you. [They are also only to be 16-17 years old.]
> 
> -Kukui! Don't you ever chastise that smol bean we call Rockruff again. 
> 
> -Lana's Popplio is female unless I'm told officially otherwise.
> 
> -Mallow wants Ash in all types of ways.
> 
> -[Gameplay] Hapu is gay is Lillie.


	7. VS High Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would've been out right after the last one but I've been crying tears of joy after hearing that Steve Irwin was getting a star on the Walk of Fame. 
> 
> I've been denying his death for the past twelve years so I was properly grieving him the past few weeks. 
> 
> So, this chapter is a bit shorter but now we'll be getting into the adventure part of this story. Which means actual plot. :D 
> 
> Maybe.

Guzma scoffed. "And if we do 'ave 'er?" He growled, the ganster slur he picked up becoming more prominent. Standing in front of him, a head shorter than the Team Skull leader, was a rain soaked Nanu. 

Being used to it, he showed no issues with being drenched. His russet eyes bored into the younger man's. "Listen," he said, voice low. "I know you have your imaginative reputation to uphold, but the girl did nothing wrong. If fact, your goons did. Why go after such a low leveled pokemon in the first place?" 

Nanu's eyes flickered to a tall, stick figured teen with sickening, lime green hair. Said teen pulled his skull cap lower over his face.

"And with the way you answered, it's definite that you do have her housed up here." He pointed out, his gaze turning back to Guzma lazily. 

The white haired man seemed to blowing smoke out of his nose. He turned to his right sharply, pointing at a blue haired grunt. "Go and get S-" 

Before he could finish barking his orders at him, Severo, one of the older members, appeared on top of the ballroom staircase. His face was cut up with claw marks. His hat was torn, barely staying on top of his disheveled hair. His attire wasn't any better, holes and blood on the edges of his shirt and pants. 

"The hell happened to you?!" Guzma asked. 

Severo only shook his head, falling onto his knees to reveal [F/Name] standing behind him with her hands on her hip. She wore a small, barely visible, smile as she looked down at the beaten up grunt.

A rowlet sat on top of her head while a rockruff sat inside her pink and white duffel bag. Besides the two pokemon, everything else was still dripping from being out in the rain for a third time in under an hour.

She realized that she was being stared at, slowly making eye contact with the head hancho. "He said things to me he should never say to a lady." She said it slow, carefully, and deliberately. Each word being laced with an underlying threat. 

For a moment, the whole room grew tense. 

\-----

Your face -serious- turned bright and happy. Just a little, you could feel the room calm down some. 

"Who do you take me for? He slid and fell multiply tines while I was chasing him for being a jerk to me."

One grunt raised her hand. "His face? The claw marks?"

You started making your way down the stairs. "Have you not seen Pixie?" You pointed to your rockruff. "His claws are super sharp. He woke him up when he let out this ear piercing scream." You rubbed the pup's head. "He takes his beauty sleep very seriously." 

You pointed to Rowlie on your head. "He just went to attacking. So some of those marks might be him. I mean, he clipped me a bit too," you said, showing your right forearm where a large gash ran down from your wrist to just above your elbow. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks. Barely went deep enough to puncture a major artery."

You shrugged, stepping down from the last step. Those who stood close to the railings moved back. You walked forward, staright to Nanu. Each grunt moved back. 

You felt like Moses parting the sea. 

You stopped beside Guzma. He hadn't said anything since you appeared. "If you don't mind, I have what I need. See ya, later."

You closed the first few steps to Nanu, still peeved that, even slouching, he towered over you. "Let's go." 

You bypassed him, stopping for a rainbow haired female grunt to open the door for you. You nodded your thanks to her and left to be in the rain.

For a fourth time.

Lucky you.

••••

Okay. So your brain throughtout that whole ordeal: what the fuck are we doing?

It felt like you were floating on air. Nanu caught up to you -albeit slowly- and matched your pace. It was just calm quiet between you, him, Rowlie, and Pix. 

There was always calm before a storm, no?

You now sat with a towel wrapped around your neck, sitting at Nanu's small kitchen island while you dried both Pixie and Rowlie with another. 

Kukui was waiting when you arrived at the police station. He fretted over you the second he saw you, especially your arm injury.

Again, you shrugged. "Rowlie was frightened when a grunt woke him up. I just happened to be in the way." It was true. He screamed when your fist collided with his face, both Rowlie and Pixie awakening to it. Pixie -already a diva- went for his face. Rowlie, not so much. He flapped around the room and when you reached out to grab him -Pixie now attacking Severo's shirt- he accidentally nicked you. It being not so deep was a lie. It stung like a bitch but you could handle it. Got to remind yourself to find some alcohol and bandages. Nanu must have some.

"I told you to not come," Nanu said, leaning on the couch arm.

"My assistant was in grave danger. You think I was just going to sit around and wait if I could do something?" Kukui retorted. He waved his hands around as he gave his reasonings. Nanu looked bored with it all.

Nanu shrugged. "It's Team Skull. What harm could they really do?"

You used the towel around your neck to dry your hair some more, zoning out from the conversation. Though the rain helped clean it some, the wound was beginning to pulse. Sensing your discomfort, Rowlie cooed, rubbing his head on your injured arm. 

You petted his head. "Oh, don't beat yourself up about it. It was just an accident." You swiveled your head left and right. "Now, where does he keep his first aid? Also." 

You reached into your bag into a side compartment in the bag. You pulled out three Pokeballs and, woth the flick of your wrist, let Hahai, Rose Petal, and Amèile out. All at once, they tackled you to the ground. 

"My back!" You yelled out, trying your best to pet each one of your pokemon at once. The constant bickering of the two males told you they didn't hear you fall. 

Great. No one to help you up.

You sat up, closing your eyes right after as the world began spinning rapidily. You heard the pokemon cries of worry but you shushed them. "I am fine." Opening your eyes slightly, you reached a hand up to grab the corner of the island. "Maybe." 

You pulled yourself up, the top half of your body falling forward, knocking over your bag. It grabbed the men's attention this time. You rested your forehead on table. 

You felt a hand place itself on your back. "[F/Name]?" Kukui asked. Taking a deep breath, you answered back. When did it become hard to talk?

"Oh, I'm fine." You tried to raise a hand to wave him off but you couldn't find the strength. "I just need to get out of these wet clothes."

You would've yelped when you were placed into the chair but you could find no strength. Kukui had one arm wrapped around your waist while the other felt your forehead. 

You closed your eyes at this time, relishing in the coolness of his hand. 

Weird. He was always hot. 

His body temperature. His body temperature was hot.

"She has a fever," you heard Kukui say, your head rolling backwards. You heard footsteps getting closer to you, another large hand placing itself on your forehead. 

"We need to get her out of these clothes and-" 

Nanu's voice was growing faint. You blacked out as the world faded, hearing nothing but static.

•••••

_Your body was hot and sweaty. You were tucked in tightly by something but you couldn't move your arms to move the object off your body._

_Something was covering your mouth, the smell of medicine filling your nostrils. Soft beeping became louder as you felt your eyes open._

_Your eyelids felt like weights._

_As best as you could, you managed to see…white? Everything was white. You looked left to right, your sight still blurry. You blinked a few times -not very fast, of course- and you managed to see other colors._

_"[F/Name]?"_

_A feminine voice cut through the static that still filled your ears. Looking to your left, you saw-_

_Mom? You felt your lips part but no sound came out_.

_You saw tears form in her eyes. She turned to what you believe was the door, shouting for doctors. ___

___**Not yet.** _ _ _

___The static sound intensified, your head pounding as you tried to stay awake. You must have made some sort of movement as your mother looked down at you._ _ _

___You see her mouth moving, screaming, but your eyelids fell shut as you succumbed to the static._ _ _

__•••••_ _

__Your eyes flew open, revealing the familiar sight of Nanu's bedroom ceiling. You turned your head to the left, with the help of the dim lamp beside you, saw Hahai and Rose Petal curled up on a chair near Nanu's dresser. Turning your head to the right, Pixie and Amèile slept next to Persian. She raised her head up at your movement. She purred at you gently, taking her time to get up as to not disturb the baby pokemon._ _

__You pushed yourself up into a sitting position. "Where's Rowlie?" You asked the cougar type pokemon. She meowed, placing a large paw next to a glass of water on the nightstand. Ice was floating in it._ _

__"I guess Nanu will answer that question," you mumbled to yourself, picking up the glass and took a sip of the cool drink._ _

__The immediate want to drink an ocean fell on you the second you took that sip. You forced yourself not to down the water in one go. Clearly you were out for a while. Once finishing the water, you placed it down, noticing your phone and Rotomded next to the lamp._ _

__Rotomdex might wake up the others so you grabbed your phone. The light from it blinded you for a second but you managed to catch the date._ _

__"A week?!" You screeched, slapping a hand over your mouth after realizing how loud you were. Checking to see if you woke them up, you looked back at the screen. "What the fuck?" You whisper-shouted._ _

__Lightning flashed and a tall, dark figure leaned on the open door. You whipped your phone at the figure who easily caught the device, your other hand over your mouth as you screamed. "Nice aim," Nanu droned. He flipped your phone in his hand. "Come out to the living room and we'll talk."_ _

__With that, he turned around and left the shadows of the doorway. Sighing, you threw the covers off your body - noticing that you have been changed into your pj set you picked out just for your journey- you tiptoed out of the room, Persian at your side._ _

__Upon reaching the dimly lit living area, you saw Nanu sipping what you believed was tea. On the small coffee table in front of him sat another mug and your phone._ _

__The other mug presumably for you._ _

__Persian left your side to curl up at her trainer's feet, leaving you to get the the sofa yourself. You stepped over the random food bowls before sitting as far as you could from the wannabe sharingan user. "Okay, first of all," you started, raising a finger in the air. "Who changed me?"_ _

__Nanu, not even bothering to look up from his drink, shrugged. "I did. Kukui wanted to but I forced him to return back to his island with that rowlet. I also took the time to disinfect your wound and bound it with gauze."_ _

__At that, you raised your arm to see your arm wrapped up in white bandages. You poked it. Wrapped up tight._ _

__You narrowed your eyes. "I was going to bitch at you but I forgive you for not letting Kukui get me out of my wet clothes and for my arm. Okay. Second." You held up two fingers. "Well, actually you already answered my second question which would've been about Rowlie."_ _

__You held up three fingers. "Third question. What aren't you telling me?"_ _

__He looked up at you slowly. "Rowlie -as you call him- was taken back to that girl. Of course, you already know that. Damn bastard wanted to take you with him but I wasn't going to risk it with that incredibly high fever you were running. Your pokemon were having a fit so Persian had to calm them down by knocking them out-"_ _

__"No!" You yelled out, instantly regretting it as a wave of nausea hit you like a dump truck. You shook your head. "I mean my stuff. You found me and I had some things with me. Where is it?"_ _

__Nanu's face hardened. "Who told you that?"_ _

__You waved your hand at him. "Don't worry about that? I just want to know where that stuff is."_ _

__"Why?"_ _

__Your eywbrows scrunched up. "What do you mean why? So I can figure out how the hell I got to Alola!" Once again, you damned yourself for raising your voice, immediately raising your hands to clutch at your head. "Okay, okay. I shouldn't get myself riled up. Dumb sickness," you mumbled to yourself. "Look, I'll be out of your hair. Just give me my things or tell me where they're at and I'll leave in, like, five minutes."_ _

__Nanu just sat there. Staring at you. Like he was waiting._ _

__When was it that every time you had a stare off with him, it was always in some dimly lit area? It just added a creepy, vampiric aura around him._ _

__Like he wants to suck you dry._ _

__Until you die because you're sure you're annoying him. You need your shit though. It could hold some vital information about how you got here._ _

__You rubbed the back of your neck, having been holding his gaze for at least three minutes. "You haven't blinked in a while. You didn't die on me, did you?"_ _

__You flew back at his sudden movement._ _

__Okay. He didn't die._ _

__Nanu stood up, waking up Persian in the process. "Drink your tea and go back to bed."_ _

__Blinking a few times, you asked him to repeat himself. He pointed at the cup in a lazy fashion. "Drink and then go to sleep. It's still to early for all these questions."_ _

__Your eyes moved to the digital clock om the tv stand. It read two-fifty am._ _

__"Then why are you up?" You questioned. He only turned his back to you, grabbing his tea cup on his way to the kitchen._ _

__"Don't worry about me. You need to rest." He said it softly but with the soundless room, it was loud to your ears._ _

__You pursed your lips. Of course he's ignoring you questions. You shook it off, picking up your cup of tea and downed it. You'll bug him later when the nausea and headache was fully gone._ _

__"Oh?" Not long after drinking the tea, your body felt like it was on clouds. Persian had gotten up once Nanu did but stayed at the couch to watch you. Once noticing that you'll drop the tea cup, she slinked over to grab it before it fell._ _

__Your body fell back into the couch. Your eyelids shut the second your head hit the throw pillow._ _

__•••••_ _

__Nanu watched from the corner of his eye - as he washed the cup from tea residue - [F/Name] fall into slumber. He set the clean cup on his counter before trudging his way to the young woman._ _

__He scanned over her in a lackadaisical manner. Her white and pink pjs were of a silk naterial. They would shimmer with every flicker of light. Her face was scrunched up -most likely in anger- from being forced asleep._ _

__Persian mewed, rubbing her body against his leg. "Sorry, girly. I can't give you your stuff back just yet."_ _

__His eyes widened, only the smallest fraction, when her eyes opened a sliver. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke to him._ _

__"You planned this didn't you?"_ _

__Nanu smirked. _Clever girl._ He leaned down, hooking his arms under her legs and behind her back. Her head rolled so it rested on his chest when he straightened up. _ _

__His eyes snapped down to her face when her hand came up to touch his cheek. "So I didn't ask…too many questions," she breathed out. Her hand fell onto her stomach as sleep finally done her in._ _

__"Smart girl," he whispered. He carefully shouldered the door into the bedroom. Upon entering, her pokemon raised their head. They watched him carefully. Of course they knew he wouldn't harm.the girl. They were just being protective._ _

__Luckily, the covers were already pulled down so he just slipped her in, pulling the covers up to her chin._ _

__The response was instantaneous. All four moved to her side. His eyes fell on the Alolan meowth that had followed her a little over a month ago. A checkered, blue bandana was tied around his neck. Hahai, wasn't it? He curled up next to her head, the shiny Buneary curling up on the other side of her head. A popplio and rockruff settled on top of her._ _

__He tapped his chin with a finger. "Interesting…"_ _

__Nanu's eyes danced over her face. To get so use to a species that could potentially harm her so quickly, he was slightly impressed. He watched as her eyebrows knitted together._ _

___"Mom…"_ _ _

__Before he knew it, he had one hand planted above her head, his lips barely grazing her forehead. Her body -which was shaking- stilled at his touch. He could feel his forehead scrunch up._ _

__Why did he do that?_ _

__He pulled away from her, gazing down at her face. She didn't wake up from that gesture. She shouldn't have. Those sleeping pills should keep her down for the next ten hours._ _

__Before he could delve to deep into it, he pushed himself up and took a step back._ _

__He seemed to be getting attached to her quickly. Absurd since this is the third time being with her. He felt Persian curl around her legs, her jewel shining in the little lighting that the room had. He placed a hand on her head. She purred._ _

__"Come on. Let's leave her be for now."_ _


	8. VS Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one on one time with our favorite kahuna.

"No matter how long you glare at me, I won't give you your items back." 

Nanu stared at you blankly, raising a mug up to his lips. The smell of coffee floated through the air and the temptation of getting yourself a cup was there. You pushed through it, making sure your babies were fed. 

And you didn't trust Nanu enough for him not to put sleeping medicine in it again.

You squeezed Améile closer to your chest, intensifying your glare at Nanu from your place on the couch. The popplio only squeaked in response, her body relaxing against you as the effect of her large breakfast took hold. 

True to his word, Nanu didn't falter after an hour of your stare down. 

You groaned, leaning back into the couch, letting a now sleeping popplio lay on your stomach. It has been another three days since you last woke up and the kahuna of Ula'Ula island was adamant on not telling you where your belongings were. You decided to give up on him since he was as stubborn as you were. Maybe even worse. 

Rotomdex flew into your field of vision. " _What is our next plan of action?"_ He asked, voice glitched.

You tapped your chin, your other hand petting Améile's head. "Since I'm feeling better, then I guess we can go ahead and get back to Melemele."

Your eyes trailed over to Pixie and Hahai who were playing with Persian. The large feline wagged her tail side to side lazily as she laid on the floor with eyes closed. Looking back over to Nanu, he was now leaning on his elbows on the island counter with eyes closed. Next to him was Rose Petal glaring at him, her arms crossed against her pink fluff.

What he did to get her tiny wrath, you have no idea yet. 

You looked back up at Rotomdex, who buzzed at you anxiously. "Yeah. We can head out now actually."

"No. You're not," Nanu interjected. He was staring at you now, still in the same position. 

You raised an eyebrow up at him, Rose Petal seemingly picking up your vibe as you heard a small growl come from her direction. He didn't even spare a glance at her. 

"Excuse you?"

In one swift motion, the kahuna stood up and breezed over to the rack that held some jackets. He shrugged into a black rain coat with a red police symbol on the right arm. He picked up a clear raincoat and threw it to you, you catching it with one hand.

"We're going out to eat."

You looked down at you pajamas. "First of all, I'm not even dressed. Secondly, no."

You pet Améile's head as she snored on your stomach. A shadow fell over her and, looking up, found Nanu only centimeters away from your face. You leaned back - which wasn't much - as you found yourself being lost in the sea of red. At this distance, you could see very faint whisps of dark orange in his iris. 

Rose Petal hopped in front of his, standing on the popplio's head, using her paws to push Nanu away. Poor thing. He didn't budge an inch. He placed a hand on top of the couch, leaning in closer to you.

"That wasn't a suggestion." His voice was low. Monotonous. Almost threatening. "The Pokemon stay here. You'll be fine without them for a few hours."

With that, he pushed himself away and headed tp the front door. He placed a hand on the doorknob, looking over his shoulder at you. "Don't keep me waiting." 

He opened and then closed the door as he went out into the rain. 

You sat there, mouth open, Rose Petal huffing, Améile barking at Rose to get off her head and Hahai and Pix seemingly unbothered as Persian kept their attention.

Rotomdex flew into your field of vison, waving one of his "arms" at you. "[F/Name]?"

You blinked. "How…fucking…DARE HE?!" You screeched, standing up abruptly. Rose and Améile tumbled to the floor, gaining the attention of the other pokemon. 

You gripped onto the rain coat, fist shaking with rage. "I'm gonna mess up his face once I find some clothes," you grumbled, stomping over to the bedroom and changed into black yoga pants, a grey and purple sweater, and black and white shoes. You pulled the rain jacket over your head, pulling your braids up into a bun. 

Your feet shook the station as you went back to the living room. You turned to your pokemon, pointing at them all in turn. "Behave yourselves." 

Squaring your shoulders, you threw open the door in a dramatic fashion. "Nanu! Who the **hell** do you think you are?!"

•••••

You turned your nose up at the piece of sushi Nanu held up to you, crossing your arms over your chest. 

He stared at you blankly, his blinks slow. "Come on. They have the best sushi in all of Alola." 

Your eyes drifted over to him, looking away once you made eye contact with him. "So now you're a restaurant critic?"

You weren't expecting to hear him chuckle[in your life time], your body twitching from the suddeness of it. 

"They sure do make a lot more money than I do," he admitted, lowering the sushi in the chopsticks some. "If it wasn't for Tapu Bulu, I might've just become one, eh?" He chuckled again.

You looked at him, narrowing your eyes as you saw amusement in his. He raised the chopsticks up again, the crab sushi in line with your mouth. 

"Just try it." 

With a roll of your eyes, you parted your lips so he could place the roll into your mouth. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him being right that it was the most delicious thing your mouth has ever chewed upon. 

That kinda went out the window when you let out an involuntary moan. Nanu smirked causing you to shot him a glare.

"I already ate my fill," he droned, picking up another piece of the sushi. He did, the share platter nearly gone except for an untouched dipping bowl of ginger with shreds, a few pieces of crab sushi and a few pieces of rice balls. Damn, he was a fat ass. This share plate was filled. **Filled**.

"So you might as well eat some of it before I get this put in a to-go box," he suggested, his smirk never leaving his lips. 

You allowed him to feed you another sushi roll before taking the chopsticks from him. After a few struggling minutes of trying to hold them right, you decided to just stab another roll with one and using the second to hold up the bottom. "You might as well as I'm not really hungry." 

You had the roll halfway up to your mouth when your stomach decided to let out an unruly growl. You shoved the sushi in, pointing the chopstick at him right after. "Shut up," you said over the mouthfull.

He just raised his hands in the air, slouching down into his seat as he stared at the tabletop blankly. "Don't worry, doll. Not going to say a thing."

The next few moments were silent save for Rotomdex occasional buzzing about the surrounding occasion. Within the next thirty minutes, you finished clearing the share platter, placing the chopsticks on top it. 

"You eat rather slow," Nanu commented, hos words slow, as though not to anger you.

You leaned on your elbows, a smile on your lips. "And you eat like a pig." His eyebrow twitched, making your smile bigger as you managed to ammoy him. "So anyway, _Uncle Nanu_." Another eyebrow twitch. "Why did you bring me here up on the rooftop?"

You gestured to the rooftop dining area on top of the Sushi High Roller, an overhead light structure illuminating the area. It was a cloudy day so it added a more relaxing atmosphere. You two were the only ones up here per his request.

His lip twitched as his ruby orbs traveled up to meet yours. "I can't take you out on a date when I want to?"

You quirked a brow. "Wow. Moving so fast. Well, you might as well plan the wedding," you grinned, holding out your left hand out to him limply. "I want a ring as big as my hand, darling." 

He had the audacity to roll his eyes at you. He slapped your hand away. "I'm kidding. What I really brought you here for was information." 

Slowly, you leaned back into the plush chair. "Information?" You repeated slowly. "About?"

The warm, comforting atmosphere turned cold. Nanu leaned forward, his once relaxed face now was hardened as he glared at you. 

"I think you know exactly what information I'm talking about. I need to know what you know about the Aether Foundation and their involvement with Ultra Beasts."

 _Acting time, [F/Name]._

You mirrored Nanu's posture, your face only inches apart from his. "The only thing I know about the Aether Foundation is that it's a paradise for Pokemon. Ultra Beasts? I have no idea what that is."

You wanted to flutter your eyelashes at him but right now wasn't the time. 

He looked like he didn't believe your story at all, but he backed away anyway after a few moments of silence. He looked over to the side, his mouth opening and closing as he whispered something to himself. 

Leaning forward some, you managed to get out of his rambling was "lying", "protecting", and "trust."

He sighed. "No matter," he said so you could hear. "I have all the info I need."

You sat back into the chair as he stood up. "Then what the hell was that tense moment for?" You huffed. 

Nanu grinned at you as he walked to the door on the rooftop. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, someone has jokes." You jumped out of the seat, grabbing onto Nanu's arm just as he was descending down the stairs. You drummed your fingers on his coat -that he refused to take off once getting inside the restaurant- earning a small glare from him.

"So what information do you have on me?" You asked, smiling at him. "You've been checking me out?" 

He only blinked at you. "That's classified."

You reached the bottom of the stairs, your grip tightening on his arm. "But it's about me!"

"So?" 

"Listen here, you-"

"[F/Name]!" 

You turned to see Sugi waving at you excitedly. You raised a hand in turn, sliding your other arm away from him. The younger girl ran up to hug you, nodding to Nanu respectively. "Nice to see you away from Po Town, Kahuna Nanu."

He scratched his neck. "Well, I do have other duties than watch Team Skull." 

Sugi's dark eyes looked fron you to Nanu in turn. Her eyes began to sparkle before you smacked the back of her head. "No. He took me out to eat. Nothing more."

You were pulled into Nanu's side, his arm around your back and his hand resting on your side. "No. We were on a date." You sputtered, eye twitching as you tried to form words. He glanced down at you. "You don't have to feel embarrassed about thus, you know."

With that, he trudged to the register, paying for the meal. 

Sugi tried to cover her laughter. You made wild gestures towards him before finally screaming you're going to kill him. 

He waved a hand at you lazily. 

"Oh, we fighting old man!" You rolled up your jacket sleeves, taking a step towards him but was stopped when Sugi grabbed onto your arm. You turned towards her with a raised brow.

"We're putting on a singing contest!" She exclaimed, hopping on her toes. 

"We?" You looked over at Nanu, the dark type master watching the two of you from the corner of his eye. 

Sugi giggled[just fucking adorable, she is]. "Yes, _we_. You're helping us."

…  
….  
…..

" _Us?_ "


	9. VS Another Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, he's definitely going to be yandere.

You held Améile arms length away from you, her violet eyes boring into yours. Your brain was twisting and turning as you tried to figure out what had just occured. 

You stood just under the entrance way to Hau'oli City, your eyes bucked as you stared at your seal pokemon.

"Did…did you just talk?" 

"I always could," Améile said without batting an eye. "I just didn't know when to reveal it. I'm pretty shy and I know many would only want me because I can talk and not for love."

As she continued to talk, you began wondering what type of Mary-Sue type bullshit this was. Of course she would get some special pokemon.

Of course.

Améile place a flipper on your forehead. "You zoned out." 

"Thank you for telling me the obvious," you said with the roll of your eyes. You placed her on the ground next to Hahai and Pixie. The two of them had a nice bath and thier fur glistened in the Alolan sun. It brought a tear to your eye at your hard work.

Améile bathed herself, as she wanted, and she was just as shiny as her counterparts. Rose Petal was at the Pokemon Center near the school for some checkups so you would be without her for the day. Much to the bunny's dismay.

The popplio looked between the dog and cat pokemon before looking up at you. "I already told them this, but, this is a really good team. Well balanced for a very first group. We'll do well when it comes to the next few trials."

You raised an eyebrow, crouching to be near her eye level. "You talk alot." You reached a hand out to Hahai, fixing the blue, plaid bandana around his neck. Améile only laughed. 

"I know," she smiled. "Which is why I'm usually quiet but I know I can trust you enough to speak this much." She raised a flipper in the air. "But right now, we must find Ilima!" 

Hahai and Rockruff gave their agreements, all three of them racing into the mall district. 

You shook your head. If it's not one thing, it's another. Fixing your duffel bag back on your shoulder, you followed behind them at a slower pace. You watched as they ran off towards the beach, almost tripping a few bystanders. Weren't you suppose to find the trial capt-

Oh. Nevermind. They did. 

Standing in a white t-shirt and pink shorts the color of his hair, Ilima stood with two other girls around him. He turned his grey eyes to find your pokemon running up to him which eventually turned to them tackling him to the ground. 

Your felt your face fall. _It's like working with children! Why did I sign up for this?!_

Ilima didn't seem to mind, the ladies beside him helping him back to his feet. He dusted himself off before his eyes snapped up to your position still on the road above. You flinched at the accuracy he had, raising a shaky hand up in greeting, relaxing a bit when he did the same with a soft smile.

_Right…I was forced too._

The smell of the sea stung your nose as you trudged down to meet with the island captain. As beautiful as the place was, and being with pokemon was **literally** a dream come true, you were beginning to have doubts. Maybe you weren't cut out for this. Yeah, it was totally fine seeing these creatures pump out moves no problems through screens but in real life? With the possibility to get seriously injured?

It scared you. 

"[F/Name]." Ilima crossed the last few feet to greet you, the two swimsuit clad women right behind him. "I heard you got into a but of trouble in the last week," he said, his bottom lip jutting out a bit at the thought. 

You rubbed the back of your neck, the necklace chain scratching against it lightly. "Trouble seems to follow me where ever I go." 

Ilima tilted his head. "Indeed it does." 

It turned into a weird looking-deep-into-each-other's-eyes kind of deal before the two women behind him coughed. 

_You better not turn yandere._

His eyes widened. "Right!" He gestured to a short, wide hipped, golden tanned, blue eyed and long, white-blonde haired female wearing a red and white polka dot bikini. "Meet my assistants. They'll be helping around my family home and on trials from time to time. This is Cinnamon." He then gestured to the slightly taller girl with dark green eyes, pale skin, and bob cut, dark brown haired woman in a yellow one piece. "And this is Guava."

"Why the fuck do you two have stripper names?" You asked. You only blinked as they glared at you, yet not missing the way Ilima covered his mouth to hide the smirk on his lips. 

Hahai jumped up onto your shoulder without warning. You almost screamed from the suddeness before Pixie jumped up and down in front of you to be picked up. Améile seemed content to stay at your feet, her head facing the ocean. 

Guava stepped forward. "We are nothing near being a stripper. We have morals and modesty."

You gave her a once over. "Yeah. Because that one piece that barely covers up anything clearly screams 'modest'. I'm not saying being a stripper is a bad thing." You looked up at her, shifting Pixie in your arms. "I'll gladly do it because tuition is too damn high. But I'm just saying you'll get the attention you're so trying to receive there."

Guava's face turned a deep pink. 

You smirked, allowing Ilima to pull you up to the sidewalk. 

"Was that on purpose, dove?"

You shrugged. "Trouble follows me everywhere," you repeated with a cheeky grin. You protested when he pinched your cheek, only gaining small satisfaction when Hahai swiped at his hand. 

"So you're officially starting your pokemon journey. How do you feel?" 

_Nervous. Anxious. Scared. Excited. Emotional. Nauseous. Ready to shit myself. Go back to the lab and hide under the blankets. I want to go home._

Taking a deep breath, you smiled up at him. "I guess I'm just nervous. I don't really know anything about battling."

Ilima's eyes lit up. "Of course. How could I forget. I'll be more than willing to teach you."

If you had a tail and ears, they would be perked up and wagging. "Really?" You could feel the energy from your pokemon: excitement. They never used a move once in your possession. Battling might get that energy out.

He nodded. "Of course. It wouldn't be fair to battle someone who has no idea what they're doing." He shook his head. "I'm just surprised the professor didn't teach you. You _are_ his assistant."

.  
..  
…

"You're right!" You agreed, grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulled him back to route one at an alarmingly fast pace. You could hear the Starbucks flavors running behind you as you took their man away. Couldn't miss them. Their whining was ear piercing.

"Kukui!" You yelled, positive that he could hear you from your position. I mean, he was always doing stupid shit and you had to yell at him most of the times. When others said yelling would wreck your vocal cords, yours strengthened. 

You basically became a Loudred.

"Why the **fuck** did you never teach me how to train or battle before sending me out to the unknown?!"

••••••••••

_Four Days Before_

"I'm eating all your waffles." 

Kukui had to jump out of the way as his lab door slammed open, a fuming [F/Name] marching through the doorway. Behind her were her Pokemon, the Rockruff she named Pixie, and a milk skinned, black eyed girl with wavy, light brown hair. The girl waved as she walked in. 

"Hey, Kukui!" 

The professor raised a hand. "Hello, Sugi!" _Sugi. That's her name._

Both girls bypassed the living room -the pokemon opting to jump up on the couch and watch the wrestling match he left on for background noise- and went into the kitchen area. The banging of pots and pans, opening of the fridge, and the stove turning on told him she was already on her mission to eat all his waffles. 

He'll just buy mire waffle mix later.

He turned his head, raising his sunglasses to look at the kahuna of Ula'ula island standing on his porch. The older man looked tired. More than before, actually. 

Nanu stepped inside the building, waiting for Kukui to close the door behind him, before going into an explanation. "She just got out of her fever today, so her hunger is justifiable. She barely ate anything when we went to Sushi Hi Roller." He shrugged at him lazily, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sugi there came with a proposition for her, so that's why she was with us. Going over things," he continuee, gesturing towards the kitchen area where a hand blender was going off.

They walked further into the lab, Kukui leaning on the couch that the pokemon were sitting on while Nanu sat in an armrest chair across from him in he living area. 

"Does she know about Rowlie?" 

The kahuna nodded. "Of course. Not like I could hide it from her. A persistant little thing she is."

Both men turned their heads at the sound of something being thrown across the room. They couldn't find the object, but with the second shoe flying through the air above Nanu's head, they had a pretty good guess what it was. 

A "sorry" was shouted into the room.

"Did I mention that she's moody at the moment?" Nanu grinned, turning to look back at the professor. "She…didn't like the deal I set with her."

Kukui leaned forward, getting closer to the older male. "What deal?" 

He let out a shriek, jumping away and turning to face the couch. He felt his lab coat being tugged on, and the movement he just did removed it completely. On the other side of the couch, with her pokemon looking over the top before settlinf back down to watch tv, was [F/Name]. She held onto his lab coat over the back of the couch. 

_When the hell did she get there?_

Holding his gaze, she slipped the coat over her clothes and stood up from the couch. Her eyes wandered over his top half. "How much oil do you shine your abs with? Nevermind, don't answer." Her eyes snapped up to his dark ones. "As your jacket is already charred," she pointed to his sleeves and end of the coat, "and will most likely get thrown away anyway, I'm using it to keep myself clean."

She shuffled around the couch, stopping to glare at the kahuna for a few seconds, then moving on to the kitchen entrance. "We're cooking all of your waffle mix. In different flavors. And with different homemade toppings." She looked over her shoulder at Kukui. "It will be a mess. Hence, needing your coat."

She left at that, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla wafting through the air as she entered the kitchen.

Kukui ran a hand over his bronze chest, looking down. He was a bit shiny. Well, he did just finish training with a litten. 

"Should probably tell her not to eat that much at once after a cold," Nanu voiced, letting his head roll back onto the chair head and closed his eyes."Eh. She'll learn."

"Right," Kukui said, turning to the man in the chair. "What deal did you make with her?" 

Nanu smirked. "Just something about the items she came here with." 

"Are you sure it's the right time?"

Without opening his eyes, Nanu dug around in his right jacket pocket, pulling out a sleek, pokedex looking device from it. The object was black, the chrome blue and silver design of the legendary pokemon Xerneas was placed on the right side of it. He rolled his head down, flipping open the device. Upon opening, there were two screens of good size, the bottom more scratched up than the top. A small, blue light with the words 'sleep mode' flashed. He slid the button to the left, the screens coming to life.

"No better time than sooner," he said, his thumb swiping over the bottom screen. Small, square apps were in a neat row on a pink background. He kept moving the apps until the one that caught his attention the most was in view. With a press, the app opened up, the familiar cry of the legendary moon pokemon filling the room. 

"The information she holds will most likely save the world," Nanu continued, Kukui moving behind him to watch as the pokemon, Lunala, flapped its wings in a void of stars.

"Friends don't keep secrets." 

Kukui jumped -Nanu simply closed the device and slipped it back into his jacket- before turning to see [F/Name] and Sugi with plates of waffles in their hands. "Here," she said, handing each man a plate. The waffles were topped off with melted butter, syrup and whipped cream. Each waffle was different, Kukui noted, seeing one with chocolate chips and another coated with cinnamon. 

"This is diabetes waiting to happen," Nanu chided, turning the plate around with one hand. [F/Name]'s eyebrow twitched, pointing a finger at the kahuna.

"You're already ancient. So eating this shouldn't be a problem." 

He gave her a skeptical look. That's all it took before they were now bickering. 

Kukui looked over to Sugi, feeling her eyes on him. The poor girl was drooling as she gazed upon the professor's body. Akwardly, he reached his free hand out towards his assistant. 

"Can I have my lab coat back?" 

She didn't even look back at him, waving him away. "Like that's the only thing you can cover yourself up with."

"I don't own shirts."

"Too bad."


	10. VS Let'sa Go

You watched as Kukui was thrown across the beach. Rose Petal retracted her ear, falling back to the ground as her ice punch faded. 

You pulled the lollipop out of your mouth, your tongue a deep green. For the last two days, you, Ilima, Kukui, and the In Denial Strippers have been training you. Guava and Cinnamon stayed only because of Kukui being a whore and taking his lab coat off whenever he sparred with you. 

Ilima acted like a normal human being and kept his clothes on. 

You walked over to Kukui who still laid on his back in the sand. You had some black shorts and a loose, red shirt on, opting out of wearing shoes as sand would get in between your toes anyway. You could always were boots but that is suicide in this weather. 

"I believe she has a vendetta against me," he disclosed once you were in his sights. 

You looked back to the bunny pokemon, watching as she pounced around with Pixie, picking up sand , Hahai and Améile sat on the porch in the shade. 

"Maybe," you said with a shrug, turning back to Kukui. He only stared up at you with a blank expression. Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with his stares, you stuck the lollipop back in your mouth, sticking out your hands to him. 

_Gigantic ass hands._

His hands covered yours, you pulling as you backed up until he was on his feet. He nodded down at you. "I believe you're ready, don't you?" 

You nodded back. "I believe so as well." You rolled the treat in your mouth, tugging a bit at your still clasped hands. "I also believe that you should let go of my hands."

He jumped back, holding his hugh in the air. "Sorry. My bad, cousin." 

Too tired to really care -you've been training nonstop for two days and it was catching up to you. It is definitely not all the pokemon's job.- you gavve a short laugh. "Oh it's fine." You turned towards the lab, Ilima and his assistants leaving earlier to get ready for trials, and called to your babies.

"I don't know about y'all but I'm ready to go beat some normal type ass!"

The four pokemon all shouted in agreement and you couldn't helo but smile at their excitement.

You looked up at Kukui, hus hand resting on your right shoulder. He creased his eyebrow as he looked you over. "I think you and them need to rest."

You groaned, throwing your head back. Almost choking on the watermelon lollipop, you glared at Kukui with tears forming at the corner of your eyes. 

"Come on, man! I hadn't gotten a chance to even begin this damn adventure. Getting Rowlie bacl for Prim, catching a goddamn cold because Po Town is shit. I wanna do shit now!"

You jumped back a bit, falling into a crouched, fighting stance. Kukui was smiling, his arms reached out to where you were standing.

"You keep your dirty, fucking lips over there or so God help me I'll go straight to Akala island and tell your wife on you!" 

Pause.

"And?"

"BOI!"

••••••••••

In the end, he made you rest another night which you thank him greatly for. Not to his face. 

His ego doesn't need a bigger boost.

You were fixing your braids, pinning back your bangs when Kukui popped his head up over the ladder top. "Morning, cousin. Ready to officially head out."

"You mean for the fourth time in a row?"

He chuckled, disappearing from view as he slid down the ladder. You faced the mirror you've bought a while back, grabbing the ribbons and placing them onto the ends of the braids. 

You picked up the pokeball themed wallet, a comfortable five thousand poke in it that Kukui gave you a few days ago when you were suppose to have started. 

All of your pokemon were in their balls, resting in the duffel bag side pocket. You have yet to have a waist belt to hold them so they'll rest there until then. Really, Kukui should've gave you one but they all got destroyed over a freak Dragonite accident. 

"Well, I accidentally pulled on his tail to try to stop him. Forgot that his trainer said that it was a pet peeve and he turned around and blasted me with a flame thrower," he explained one evening.

You raised a finger into the air. "Okay, one: What God like strength do you have that allows you to stop a fucking dragon from flying? Two: You deserved it. And three: Why the fuck is the owner pulling at pokemon's tails?!"

Not waiting another second to get the ball rolling, you threw the bag on and jumped down to the first floor. Kukui already knew what was up, standing at the lab door with it wide open. In his other hand, he held out a plastic bag to you. 

"Good luck out there, cousin!"

You sighed, grabbing the bag from him.."So mushy. Thanks though, love." 

With that, you took off towards Hau'oli Shopping District to faceoff with Ilima.

••••••

_You have got to be kidding me?_

You went off towards the marina, hoping to see if Ilima would be there like in game. He was, but two familiar members of an organization stood in front of him making wild gestures.

You had slowed down from your run -yes, babe, you ran **all** those three miles there- and sneaked closer to hear the conversation.

Severo laughed, putting his fists on his hips. "Look at this, Collard."

_Boy. I know you ain't named after some spinach?_

"Ilima thinks he's all big and bad just because he's a trial captain."

Collard laughed as well, it being a very high pitched laugh. "Titles mean nothing, Ilima boy." Oh, that was a very feminine voice. 

"Did your balls drop at all, bruh?" 

Both men turned to look at you, only then realizing you just said that out loud. You took great pleasure at the look of horror that passed over Severo's face. 

Your eyes flicked back to Collard Greens. "Well, did they?"

"Yes!" 

"You should be a voice actor for Mickey Mouse."

"Who the hell is Mickey Mouse?"

"Your next fuck buddy."

"[F/Name]!' Ilima shouted, wagging his finger at you from behind the two teens. 

"Sorry!" You said, flipping him off. He could only sigh, turning to face the ocean. You looked back at the two Skull members, an idea passing through your head. 

"How about we come up with a compromise. I don't want to waste my first official battle with you two scrubs so I'll let you go in order for you two to exchange a favor for me in the near future."

You ignored the trial captain's guaff, waiting for thier reply. Severo glanced at his partner before answering. "What's the favor for?"

You shifted your weight, placing your hands on your hips. "A talent show. Mainly a singing contest."

"Hell nawl," Collard growled. Severo shook his head. 

"Sorry, but that can't happen. We got a reputation to uphold."

You stared at them for a few seconds, a sinister grin appearing on your face. Both males -including Ilima who was keeping an eye on the situation- shuddered, taking a step back as you approached. 

"Oh, but see? It is gonna happen. Both of you will join this show." You grabbed onto Severo's shirt, bringing him down to your eye level. "I don't care if I have to break both of your legs and take out everyone of your teeth from your mouth, I will do whatever it takes because I need people in it and Nanu has secrets about me and I need to know them **now**."

Severi didn't hesitate to nod, stumbling backwards once you released your grip. You turned to Collard, his face pale. "You are one scary woman."

You grinned. "I've been watching to much anime in my spare time." 

After hearing that they'll both be participating in the show -haha, they had no choice- you walked up to Ilima, him being in his regular attire as seen in game. "I assume you are ready to battle me?"

You grinned, grabbing one of your pokeball from your bag. "Hell yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of anime, check out my new "Reader-chan in a different universe" fanfic that takes on a more serious tone but will have its funny moments as well.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Kiiroichurippu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751668/chapters/34108253)
> 
>  
> 
> You'll find this story also on Quotev under the same username. These are the only two sites I'll be posting my fics on, just in case they appear anywhere else but here or Quotev.
> 
> Also, you guys should check out this story on Quotev that is a true piece of vine and meme art. I was laughing all the way through. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Genkidzukeru-Ishi](https://www.quotev.com/story/10687023/Genkidzukeru-Ishi/1)
> 
>  
> 
> Reader-chan is finally getting to start her journey, the weight of putting on a show in a month pushing her to find others to participate as well. 
> 
> Rose Petal is a strong baby who hates Kukui as much as her trainer does. 
> 
> I swear I name Ocs at the worst time: when I'm hungry.


	11. VS I'M HYPED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novemeber 2018, babes. I'm ready.

Not a new chapter but who just saw the trailer for the new Pokemon game? I'm gonna have to play Pokemon Go again since you can transfer those babies into the game. And CO-OP MODE. I'm just aosjjdjdnsksskspsjsmskzhzbsb!!!!!


	12. VS Prim Summary

I'm planning on two long chapters -since both will be involving battles- so this chapter will be a short summary on Prim, the young girl from earlier chapters.

 

Prim Graterson 

Age: Seven  
Height: Three foot five  
Skin: Walnut-brown with a light dust of freckles across her face and shoulders  
Eyes: Puppy shaped, dark purple  
Hair: Light chestnut, mid back length usually kept in two, low ponytails

Known Pokemon: Kantonian Rattata ♂ [Hewie - Lvl. Ten] and Rowlet ♂ [Rowlie - Lvl. Six] 

Residence: Grandmother [Cibil Graterson], Roserade ♀ [Setaria - Lvl. Sixty] : Lives in a three bedroom cottage southwest of Hau'oli Shopping District. Not too far from Ilima's mansion. 

Personality: A quiet individual who has shown extreme fear around men. Is known to tolerate both Ilima and Kukui but normally stays away from other men, including her own classmates. Though shy in nature, she is very protective of her Pokemon in her own childlike fashion. 

Relationship With Reader: She took quite a liking to Reader-Chan upon first meeting her. Her spunk and optimistic view point was something she desired, and she latched onto the woman like a leech. Never having a mother to truly love her like her classmates' mother's did, Reader-Chan worrying over her and making sure she's alright helped her experience what it would be like to have the love she deserves in her childhood. 

Relationship With Reader's Pokemon: Prim and Rose Petal share a special bond as they had gone through a similar experience. After learning Améile ability to talk, Prim has become more vocal and trusting of others. Hahai and her have a neutral relationship, Prim uneasy at his sly personality. Pixie and Prim are also neutral, she not being comfortable with his mischievous nature.


	13. VS Ilima's Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Upload!
> 
> Would've been up earlier but, uh, Detroit: Become Human took over my life. Those stories and hopefully the naruto story should be uploaded by July 2.

How anybody automatically knows how big to make the battlefield is a mystery all on it's own. You just copied Ilima, backing up as many steps as he did. He stopped about halfway down the marina, resulting in you stopping just before passing the edge of the blue building. 

You pressed the buttom on the ball, the item enlarging in your hand. It was a feeling that you wouldn't get over anytime soon. Your thumb slid over the mountain sticker you had placed just above the center of the pokeball. You were never going to remember which pokemon was in which ball -not uet anyway- so you placed stickers just so you wouldn't get confused. 

Ilima let his hand run through his pale pink locks. He smiled at you from across the way, his steely eyes burning with determination. 

"Ready to get this underway, my dove?" 

You shifted your strap on your shoulder. "My body is literally shaling right now. I'm so ready. Sorry, though. I haven't decided my battle style yet." 

He reached behind him, pulling off a pokeball from his belt. Tossing it in the air, he responded. "It'll come naturally. But for now," he wound his hand back, "let the battle begin!" He threw the ball out onto the field, a yungoos appearing in front of him. 

You lifted a brow. "Ew. Why the fuck does it look more Trump-like in person? Japan, I need answers."

Ignoring Ilima's confused stare, you chucked the pokeball out, Pixie jumping out from the beam of light. He barked once on the ground, chasing his tail for a few seconds before facing his opponent.

Ilima cupped his hands around his mouth. "Take your-"

"Rock throw!"

Ilima's yungoos was thrown back as Pixie's rock throw hit it dead on. Pixie jumped down back in front of you, letting his tail wag happily. 

Ilima lowered his hands, a satisfied smile appearing on his face. "Well done. We aren't done yet, love." Yungoos ran forward at the snap of Ilima's fingers. It hissed at Pixie aggressively. 

"Alright Yungoos. Tackle!" 

The yungoos charged forward, lowering its head as it neared Pixie. The rock puppy pokemon didn't bother moving as he planted his paws firmly on the ground. Yungoos' head connected with Pixie's neck fur. 

You grinned, resting your fists on your hips. "Push him back." 

Pixie puffed put his chest, the rocks in the fur protruding out and knocked yungoos back to Ilima's feet. The mongoose pokemon tried to get back on its feet but fell back down with a grunt. 

"Using a rock type pokemon against normal type," Ilima spoke, pulling out his pokeball and returning yungoos back inside. "A smart move. You've been doing your homework." 

You rubbed your nose with a finger. "I guess the pokemon school does help with the battling scene." _Or, ya know, beating you a few times in game. And playing pokemon ever since the first portable game came out. This is elementary, my dear Ilima._

Ilima raised his hand in the air. "As much as I would like to continue, I think it's just suicide to keep battling against a much stronger opponent. Especially one whos pokemon beat him in only one move and a toss. Also, normal type moves aren't very effective against rock types."

Pixie yipped as he ran up to you. You bent down to pet him. "You did great, my little pixie butt." You curled your arms under him, careful of his neck fur, and stood back up just in time to see Ilima stop just in front of you. He reached down into his pocket, revealing a small, purple, pear shaped bottle with a nozzle. 

"This is a potion," he explained, pointing out the name on the side of it. "It'll heal your pokemon by a fraction until you're able to get to a pokemon center." 

He held out his hand for Pixie to sniff before spraying the top of his head then his rump. You held Pix away as he shook himself, the rocks in his neck jutting out more from the action. 

Ilima placed the item back in his pants pocket. "Of course, he didn't need it much but it's nice to feel energized again, no?" He pet Pixie's head, the pup barking at him happily. 

He then moved his hand to the top of your head. "Meet me at the front of route two's entrance in an hour. I'll take you to the trial site straight from there." 

You nodded. "Sure. But why not now? I'm rearing to go. So are they." Pixie yipped in confirmation. 

He stepped away from you, shaking his head. "Take a rest. Think over your next course of action. I still have some things to do but I promise I'll be at the entrance on time." 

Pulling on the front of his plaid vest so he was nose to nose with you, you growled out he better be. Ilima only chuckled at you, patting your head again before heading off. 

"Fucking Christ," you mumbled, putting Pixie back into his ball for the time being. You were hoping to just keep going battle after battle like you done within the game. The faster you got through this island amd Akala, the closer you would be to figuring out how you got here. Nanu seemed to have at least some amswers and you wanted to get it. 

Pulling on your braids, your mind was overcome with stressful thinking as you remembered he wouldn't tell you anything until the end of the singing show. Why he would want you to do this is a question within a question. 

You wouldn't be putting it on til a month from now on Ula'Ula. The venue will be in the gardens in Malie city -already paid for in advanced for reservation- so your only job right now was to find people who would want to get their fifteen minutes of fame. 

Did I mention that it'll be televized around the known regions? Yeah, even more pressure to make this event a showstopper, right?

Go big or go die. 

Home. But you couldn't accomplish this at the exact moment so you might as well go dig your grave now. No. That's selfish. You have precious babies that you had to care for. You'll just bring them with you if it ever comes down to it. 

You didn't realize while walking -or that you even began walking- the tall person that stood with his back facing you. So, deep in your thoughts, you ran straight into him. He jerked forward some but held his ground. 

Wiggling your nose, you stepped back to get a good look at the person. He stood around six feet tall, his skin the shade of a light bronze. His face was very symmetrical, his puppy dog eyes spaced evenly with a slight roman nose in between. His lips even had the puppy dog curve you would see in animes, the corners turned upward just a bit. 

The man had heterochromia, his left eye amber-honey while his right was light blue with dark blue around his pupil. He had long, messy dark locks that reached his shoulders. It looked like he had it styled in a side pompadour but it fell through, giving him bangs that hung on the right side of his face. He wore a long sleeved black dress shirt -in this heat?- that hugged his form, showing the muscles that pushed through the fabric. White jeans and black shoes completed his look and your appreciative gaze. 

Pokemon be having some fine ass men. 

You snapped your head up, the mystery man raising a thick eyebrow. 

"Uh, sorry," you apologized, putting your hands up together in pray. "I was just lost in thought. Sorry again. I'll just go." You cursed yourself for mumbling but hurried around him anyway. 

A hand wrapped around your upper arm. You pushed your first thought of punching this man for having the nerve to touch you away and faced him with a blank face. 

"Are you [F/Name]?" 

_God dammit. His voice sounds like angels worked on it for years because no way can man's voice be this goddamn smooth and deep at the same damn time._

You stopped drooling over him as the question began to soak in. 

"How do you know my name? I'm pretty sure that I haven't made too much of a name for myself in this town." Slowly, you took your arm away from him, holding it behind your back. You didn't let your eyes leave his. 

He tilted his head, his eyes raking over your body. "Sorry. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Alessandro Goman." He held out his hand to you, shaking your hand once you placed it in his. "I work for the government here and there has been some wonderings on where you came from. I remember seeing you from the ID provided by an officer on Ula'Ula." 

You shifted your weight. "So I had my wallet on me then? I'm punching Nanu next time I see him." 

"I never said who the officer was," Alessandro said. 

"You didn't have too. He told me he found things on me once finding me. He just wouldn't tell me what," you growled. 

Again, he tilted his head. "So you don't know." 

You frowned. "Know what?" 

He didn't answer, looking over your shoulder. You raised your hand up to his face, snapping your fingers. "I already have one cryptic fucker and I sure don't need another. What don't I-"

"Who are you talking to, dove?" 

You whipped around, Ilima standing just behind you with a hand reaching out to you. Looking up, the sign for route two hung above your head. How the hell? You were no furthur than the police station when you bumped in Alessandro. 

Turning around to the position you originally was in, the man in question had disappeared. Seriously.

What.

The.

Fuck?

You turned back to Ilima, pointing at the empty space behind you. "You didn't see a relatively attractive, late twenties male in front of me?"

The fluffy, pink haired man shook his head. "I came up to find you speaking to nothing but air." 

Feeling your head beginning to hurt, you just waved your hand at Ilima. 

"You know what? I know I always told people that i was crazy for fun, but that might actually become a reality. Wait. An hour already passed?" 

Ilima nodded, checking his watch. "In a few minutes it will be exactly an hour since I last left you." 

"But I just w-" Stopping yourself from finishing the sentence, in order not to make yourself feel crazier than before, you sighed in defeat. You were only speaking to that man for no more than ten minutes.

Ten. _Minutes._

_You grabbed onto Ilima's arm, leaning your head against his shoulder. "I need a drink Ilima. About twenty of them."_

_He patted your hand. "We can go to the cafe located in the Pokemon Center. They have a wonderful assortment of-"_

_"No, baby boy. I mean alcohol."_

_°°°°°°  
"Oh, no the **fuck** …we are not." _

_Alcohol would've definitely loosened you up for this. How dare that pink haired brat drag you from the conveniently placed liquor store on the way to the trial site._

_You turned on your heel, throwing your hands up in the air. "Fuck this. Fuck you." You pointed to a rattatta that was hiding behind a rock. "Fuck you." Pointed at a yungoos opposite of the rat pokemon. "And definitely fuck you!" Doing an about face, you stared up at the aura infused pokemon, Alolan Raticate._

_"Suck. My. Dick." You raised and lowered your arms to your crotch with each word. This thing was massive. You are only five foot five. Senor Possum Tails there was twelve feet tall._

_What the hell was he feeding this thing?_

_The trial guide that leaned against the entrance to the site chuckled. You spun on your heel and pointed at him. "You shut your dirty whore mouth! You're not fighting this thing!"_

_"And I'm lucky for that," he shouted back. "I've seen Ilima train that thing like into the monster it is now. Good luck."_

_The Alolan Raticate roared, your braid ponytails whipping forward to hit your face. The look on your face was way less than pleased. Sighing in defeat, you turned back to face the towering rat._

__Wait…dark is weak to fire, no?_ _

_"Rotom." Said dex appeared from the side of your bag, greeting you in his electric voice. You looked up at Raticate, your hand reaching inside your bag for Améile's ball. "Tell me Améile's current moves again."_

__"Of course,"_ he chirped. His screen loaded, the picture he took of her appearing on it a second later. _"Her current moves are: Icy Wind, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, and Growl."__

_You nodded, pulling out her ball. "All I needed to know. Let's go, Améile!"_

_The popplio landed on her tail, striking a pose. She fell onto her front flippers, eyeing up her opponent. Améile turned to look back at you._

_"I'm not dealing with this."_

_"Not even my pokemon want to fight this thing!" You yelled, throwing your hands up in the air. Dealing with the pokemon inside the cavern was a walk in the park. Pixie and Hahai took care of two of the trial pokemon. The third was making you run circles as you tried to catch it. Unfortunately, no team skull members were there to help out so you spent an hour running about until realizing you could just put large rocks in front of the small tunnel entrances._

_Rose Petal took out the Raticate with two ice punches._

_Now you stood in front of the totem pokemon sweaty, makeup running from the sweat, and you wanting to run away because you were definitely not ready for this._

_"Let's just get this over with," you told Améile. She nodded, facing the Raticate. The large pokemon roared again, a small dark type rattata running up to its side. Perfect._

_"Disarming voice!"_

_Améile raised her head, pink lights swirling around her head. Throwing her head forward, she threw the multiple rings of sound towards the two dark types. Rattata was an instant knockout but Raticate swung its tail at her. Jumping up and away -with another order from you to repeat it- Améile shot another disarming voice._

_Raticate stumbled back from the move, its body almost knocking into the statue that held the normalium z-crystal. It began having troubles standing, its tail waving around to find a good tail hold._

_"Yeah, let's not have it get back up. Aqua jet!"_

_Améile's body was encased in water as she cried out. Like a bullet, she shot off towards Raticate. Just in time, too, as the totem pokemon finally got up into a standing position._

_It was a direct hit to the abdomen._

_Raticate was down for the count, its body falling over as it fainted. You jumped up and down, your popplio doing the same. Améile hurried over to you, you bending down to hug the water type._

_"What an incredible trainer you are!"_

_Holding Améile in your arms once standing up, you watched Ilima and the trial guide walk up to you. Ilima glanced at the fainted Raticate, nodding at the trial guide who walked towards it._

_He smiled, placing a hand on his hip. "Taking down my most powerful pokemon in only a few turns. Very impressive."_

_"Oh, it was all these guys," you held up Améile a bit higher. She barked at Ilima -smart thing refusing to talk if you're around others- who petted her head._

_Ilima shook his head. "It was both you and your pokemon. They trusted you enough and you trusted in their skills. The harmony between humans and pokemon is a wonderful thing and you beating my trial has shown that connection. Congrats."_

_You rubbed your cheek against Améile's in happiness. Okay. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

_From behind, Raticate was being taken care of with potions. With the help of the trial guide you never got the name of, the totem was back on its feet. It stared at you, nodding its head before jumping straight up and back to the ledge over head._

_"It saw you as a true trainer," Ilima whispered, watching as it walked off from view. He turned to you and Améile, smiling._

_"Once again, a beautiful performance you have shown throughout the trial. Shall we leave?" He held his arm out, your arm slipping through his. Améile rested herself on her shoulder._

_Ilima raised his other hand in the air. "Make sure Raticate is ready for the next battle, Carlos."_

__That's_ his name._

_"Oh wait!" You dug your heels in the ground, turning around and running back to the pillar. You grabbed the z cyrstal, holding it up so the setting sun reflected off of it. Améile touched it with a flipper, cooing at the cool touch._

_Ilima appeared next to you. "I completely forgot. So sorry, my dove. Here. I'll show you how to use the normal type z move."_

_You waved him off with your hand. "Oh, I got it." You placed your hands on your knees, shaking your butt. "I'll twerk for power."_

_He tilted his head. "Twerk?"_

_"Oh. You don't do that here?" You let your arms fall limp. "Well, I'll try later. Let's go, though. I'm ready to destroy Hala."_

_You grabbed onto his arm again, Améile holding the strap of your duffel bag as you raced towards the trial entrance._

_°°°°°_

_Kukui appeared just as you and Ilima passed the trial gates. In all his shirtless glory, he waved you two down. Next to him stood a familiar green haired, pecan skinned individual. The boy's eyes lit up once he saw you._

_With no sense of personal space, he got right in your face. His finger almost went up your nose as he turned to look back at Kukui. "This is your new assistant?! She's gorgeous!"_

_No sense of inside voice either._

_Wait. You're outside. Nevermind._

_You pulled your head back, Améile blowing a bubble with her nose. She shot it towards him, the boy yelping as it hit him straight in the face._

_Kukui pulled him back to his side, a smile threatening to form on his lips. "Slow down there, cousin. You never introduced yourself."_

_There was a series of frantic bows from the boy. "How idiotic of me. I'm Hau!" He lifted himself so he met your eyes. "You just beat Ilima right? That's so cool! I can't wait to fight you later on this week at the festival. I'm your opponent before you fight my grandfather, the kahuna. Do you want to go and eat some malasadas in the city right now? Have I told you you're gorgeous?"_

_Jesus fucking Christ. Does he not breath in between sentences?_

_"Okay, one," you held up a finger. "I have to wait three days? **Three** more days? I'm tired of seeing his face!" _

_Kukui looked offended once your finger pointed at him._

_"Two, dam- er, you're sure right I want some malasadas. And three, you have but you can keep those compliments coming."_

_Hau's eyes grew three times their size in excitement. He threw his arms in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs about malasadas. They were a tasty, doughy treat and you could get behind him in his excitement. So, you did the same as him, joining in his chants for Alola's signature treat._

_Améile got into it as well while Ilima and Kukui only shook their heads at your childish behavior._

_Goddammit, you were a ten year old in a grown woman's body._

_Kukui placed a hand on yours and Hau's head. "Well, cousins -since you're both here, of course-I think it's time for you to see Z moves in action, yeah!"_

_°°°°°  
Alessandro sat on top of the Malasada Shop, watching as his Dusknoir teleported the young woman away to the entrance of route two. His eyes slid to his right just when the gripper pokemon appeared. _

_He turned his attention to the route two gate, noticing that the trial captain had arrived just as she was dropped off. Her body language changed once she took in her surroundings, her head whipping back and forth. She then made some wild gestures to where he stood just moments before._

_Ilima, he believed that trial captain's name was, shook his head at her resulting in her crestfallen posture. They went back and forth with dialogue until she reached up to grab a hold of his arm._

_They made their way past the gates but he noticed the glance Ilima gave over his shoulder at him._

_Huh._

_He thought Dusknoir's illusion had hidden them completely. Alessandro didn't give it a second thought as he heard his phone go off._

_Bringing it up to his ear, he hummed. The other person on the line started yelling about his indifference to his superiors. His face told all._

_He didn't give a fuck._

_After a few moments of the insufferable screaming, the other person finally got down to business. Alessandro smirked._

_Keep an eye on her?_

_Oh, he was definitely planning more than just keeping an eye on her._

_Dusknoir placed one of his hands on his trainer's shoulder. Closing his eyes, the ghost pokemon teleported them to where the trial was located. They perched themselves on the rocky cliff above the entrance to the cavern._

_Alessandro looked up towards the sky, noticing how fast dark clouds were rolling in. The brisk air came next. Alola was definitely undergoing a strange phenomenon and [F/Name] [L/Name] was the main cause of it._


	14. VS Kahuna Hala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with writing battles. Forgive me.

Kukui shoulders shook with laughter as he watched [F/Name] jumped back onto Ilima's shoulders as stufful umleashed her z-move. 

Hau was bouncing, pumping his fists in the air at the boulder being smashed. 

"That was the coolest thing ever! Right, [F-], um. Why are you on Captain Ilima's back?" He turned around, questioning the young woman that had a vice grip on the younger man's neck. 

She pulled her lips up into a strained smile. "To see the move better up here, my dear." 

She wasn't fooling anybody with that, Kukui thought with a small smile. 

"Oh, yeah!" Hau screamed, folding his arms behind his head. "An aerial view to a z move is epic. Hey, Ilima! Do you mind if I hop on next?" 

Okay. Maybe that could fool some people with that. 

After putting stufful back into her ball, he approached the three. "Since we have three days before your grand trials, we can work on perfecting it. So no worries that you won't get it on the first try." 

Hau nodded. [F/Name] narrowed her eyes at him, letting herself slip down Ilima's back until she was on the ground again. She had already put Améile back into her ball -it had a pink waterfall sticker on it- at this time. 

"You really thought I was kidding when I said I was getting tired of seeing your face," she started, crossing her arms the moment she stood toe to toe with the professor. "If you don't mind, I would like to stay with Ilima and train with him for the next few days." 

Kukui's eyes bucked. "Oh! I don't mind, yeah. You can't be under me all the time." 

Oh how he wish you were. 

He shook his head at the thought. Turning to Ilima who stood by watching the exchange silently, he nodded to the professor. 

"I don't mind. In fact, I would love to get to know her more." Ilima smiled at [F/Name], her returning it before she was grabbed by the arm by the young green haired. He pulled her past the gates that blocked the path to route three. "It's not everyday that you choose an assistant yourself. At all, for that matter."

Kukui folded his arms. "Well, it was more like a favor to Kahuna Nanu. A favor that has been one of the best things to have happened to me, cousin." 

Ilima nodded. "Of course, professor. Which why it makes it much more interesting to learn more about her. What region did she come from? Why a sudden appearance here in Alola? Why is she associated with the kahuna of Ula'Ula?" 

"Worry about the next upcoming trials, yeah." Kukui grinned at the young captain but his eyes grew dark with his words. "These are your last few ones before you retire from being a captain afterall."

Getting the message, Ilima let his hand glide through his soft pink hair. "Never knew becoming twenty years old would come up so fast." He messed with his collar. "Captain Ilima will be coming to an end at the end of the month. At least I have found a good replacement." 

Kukui clamped his hand onto the captain's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll do a great job. She is your niece after all." 

A sudden burst of cold wind covered the two, the gate guard near them shivering. They both looked up into the sky, dark clouds beginning to cover the sky. 

Ilima touched his chin with his firefinger. "This weather change is really strange, don't you think?" 

"Well, I think some straight-out-of-the-oven malasadas could warm us right up," Kukui chuckled, nudging his colleague. 

Shaking his head, the trial captain started walking back into the cavern. "I have things to clear up in here. The next challenger will be here soon and I need to get the pokemon ready." He raised a hand in the air. "Thank you for the offer though professor." 

Kukui raised his hand up as well though he couldn't see it. "Well, we'll see you later then, yeah." 

He turned in his head, catching Hau dragging his assistant away from a crushed looking trainer. 

Just as he was going to call out to them, he heard his name being yelled from further into the cavern next to him. Looking back, he noticed Ilima standing just in the shadows of the entrance. 

"Watch for a tall man with different colored eyes," Ilima said once he caught Kukui's eyes. "He seems to be interested in [F/Name] and not for friendly reasons, either." 

Watching the trial captain walk deeper into the cave, Kukui mulled over with what he had just heard. Shady people weren't too common in Alola and Team Skull definitely didn't count as they always made some type of erratic entrance. 

He turned back to route three, letting his body automatically move itself forward. A man with eyes that are different colors, huh? 

[F/Name] was becoming more intriguing every single day.

°°°°°

You kneeled down to watch your gang of babies chow down on some sweet malasadas. Munching on your own sweet treat, you let yourself relax in the quiet atmosphere. Well, except for Hau who was on his third plate of malasadas. 

Yes, he was sharing with his pokemon. His pikachu and litten -the female one with the feiry attitude from before- ate their fill next to your pokemon. Litten nudged Hahai with her tail, purring at him with eyes even more half lidded than before. 

He looked uncomfortable, glancing at you. The look in his eye told you he was happy she wasn't your starter choice. 

Améile took the initiative by squeezing herself between the two, a loud hiss coming from the fire kitten. 

Hearing it, Hau stopped looking through his pokedex -with his mouth half full with a malasada- to the two of them. With a gulp, the malasada disappeared. 

"Look at them being friendly!" He laughed, ignoring your surprised look. 

Glancing to the side for a quick second, you thought better to question him if he was okay. Clearly he was as he kneeled down beside you to laugh at the now bickering females. 

Swallowing large things must be in his nature. 

Food. Jesus Christ, you mean food. 

Like a food eating champion. 

…He be eleven. Stop it.

"Ain't it weird that the weather just turned like that?" Hau asked, bringing you out of disciplining your dirty mind. You looked to him then out the large window that showed the marina. Above the building, clouds have turned grey and the wind was howling. 

The restaurant was fairly quiet with only three other patrons in the shop. As the cashiers said, since business was slow, they were allowing you guys an all you can eat for the day.

Hau was taking that to his full advantage. I mean, all you can eat for the price for a single malasada, hell yes take full advantage. 

You both perked up at the approaching figure of the professor. He didn't seem fazed by the weather, that dumb ass smile on his face ever present. What wasn't helping -the thing that wasn't helping you try to like this man- was that he looked like a model walking towards the shop. 

The wind was making his lab coat whip around. Flying backwards most of the time, it showed off his prized abs. He had his cap off, his hair adding to the mix. The ones that were brave enough to be out in the weather stared like some of them didn't have their boo on their arm. 

Kukui entered the shop, putting back on his hat once the door closed. You and Hau ran -Hau ran. You followed at a slower pace- up to him. Arceus, both of them with their wide smiles could outshine the sun. 

You literally covered your eyes with a hand once near them. "Could you guys tone it down? My eyes are burning." 

They turned towards your being with those smiles. 

Your eyes dead. 

Kukui reached a hand out to ruffle your hair. This was becoming a regular thing between you two though you told him time and time again that you would whoop his ass next time he did it. You have failed to do so because A: He usually only does it in public where you want to have a good reputation. And B: He would pick you up like you were nothing and drop you in the ocean. 

He knows damn of your fear of large bodies of water. Conditioning. I'm telling you, he's trying to condition you to fear him. It ain't gonna work. 

"I hope you saved some malasadas for me, yeah." 

Kukui wrapped his arm around your neck, pulling you close to his side as Hau explained the situation. You just let this weird affection happen as the two boys continued their conversation. 

The walking furnace's voice was filtered out to your thoughts taking over. Pokemon eating, the smells of the malasadas wafting in the air, and the wind howling like a noivern were a lot to take in.

Everytime you closed your eyes, you believed you would wake up in your own bed and have everything be nothing but dreams. And when it didn't happen, it scared and excited you. You always wished that when you died, you would be reincarnated into the pokemon world and doing exactly what you're achieving now. But why were you here? It's been a while since you last saw your mother in that hospital room. The strange voice that brought you back to this world and away from her. 

What was your purpose here in Alola? 

Like a beacon, you noticed a golden glow just below your nose. Reaching up, you touched the necklace that was given to you by Prim. 

Grabbing Kukui's hand with your free one -his fingers wrapping around yours as he continued to chat aimlessly- you could see that the Arceus like pendant was producing its own light. It ended a few seconds after it started, the shine gone. 

This necklace never left your neck. Hell, you don't even remember last taking it off. Do you take it off when you shower? Maybe not as you have accidentally gone in with your bra still on. 

It happens. 

"Guzma," you whispered. Why did his name come out right when you were thinking about bras, you have no idea. But you did get an overwhelming urge to get to a certain destination. 

You slapped Kukui's chest to get his attention. 

"I have to go somewhere," you sa- no. **Told** him. "I'm leaving them with you. Meet me in front of Ilima's in about thirty minutes." You pointed to your pokemon, Rose Petal and Pixie Butt sat watching as Améile was protecting Hahai from a smitten kitten. Hau's pikachu was pulling onto litten's tail to stop her from attacking your seal pup. 

Hau took a step forward. "Where are you going?" 

With a smile, you waved your hand at him. "Oh, I just forgot to check something out on route two. I saw an item there and want to see if it's still there," you lied, stepping back into the door. Back pushing on it, the doors cracked just enough so you sould hear the intensity of the wind. 

Kukui frowned. "I don't know, [F/Name]. I think it-"

"I'll take Hahai!" At his name, your dark type cat jumped towards you, landing on your right shoulder. Litten's defeated mrow filled the air. Before Kukui could open his mouth, you two finger saluted him and stepped out into the zone. 

What you were planning to do was totally worth dealing with this shit.

°°°°°  
That satisfying crunch of his nose breaking under your fist made it totally worth it. You might be getting in trouble but, Giratina bring you down to its hell, you would deal with the consequences. 

Hahai was tucked down into your overalls as you left your bag with Hau and Kukui. He peeked over the edge of your overalls to the man on the ground. Over the month and a half of knowing you, he knew you wouldn't do anything rash without good reason. He wouldn't question unless he see it fit. And you looked ready to murder the man that glared up at you. 

Hand over his nose, the grimy looking motherfucker adressed you. "The fuck was that for?! I don't even know you!"

The door to his house was left wide open and you could see an older woman peek around the door, her eyes widening at the sight. 

"That was for the years of abuse you've been putting on that poor man child," you sneered, crossing your arms against your chest. The wind had calmed down but ut still whipped your braids around your head. "Do you know the effects that mental and physical abuse has done to him over the years? Why am I asking? Of course not. Seriously, I wonder how you still have a wife that wants to be with you. You're nothing but a piece of shit." 

By now, the woman neared the man, kneeling down to hold his shoulders. She at least showed some signs of remorse as you let him have it. 

"Not only does he constantly try to prove to himself he's good enough for _anyone_ -which he is more than good enough, He's fucking perfect- he also hurts himself whenever he fails. I'm not talking only physically, also emotionally and mentally. Anyone can see that he's a strong person but because of shit parents like you," you made sure to send your glare to the woman as well, "he can't see it himself. Now he's out there wasting his life for some bull female who's only using him to her advantage." 

Shaking your head as the threats of tears stung your eyes, you let them off with one more thought. "Just because you failed in life doesn't mean you have to push a child to do what _you_ couldn't achieve because that wasn't the life they wanted. You wanted it and tried to shape someone into what you wished you had. Truly, you're fucking pathetic." 

You turned on your heel, placing your hands on the bulge that Hahai made. "Right." 

You turned back to them. "If you're going to report this, because I know your little bitch ass will, than get Officer Nanu to look into it. I am his problem, after all."

Rushing forward, you powered through the wind with Ilima's mansion your set destination. 

°°°°°  
"You are going to have to get use to seeing a z-move in person, my dove." 

Ilima stood on the other side of the pool, his Smeargle your Hahai's opponent. You have learned that twerking for power wasn't getting the result you wanted so you had to do the original dance to get it working. 

God dammit, there will be a pokemon who will react to your twerking. Just you wait. 

_Just you wait…._

You were clutching onto the mansion's wall, Hahai and Smeargle giving you worried gazes. Man, if you couldn't handle a z move than one of your babies evolving will definitely give you a heart attack. 

Taking a deep breath, you stepped away from your comfort to stand directly behind the alolan meowth. He mewed up at you, your hand coming down to pet him. "He's right. I got this." 

Straightening yourself up, you adopted Kukui's beaming smile and cocky stance. "Okay. Let's do this!" 

It was the day right after your encounter with Guzma's shit father and Ilima was helping you focus on implementing a z move perfectly. Hahai had the z ring under his bandana on a thin chain. 

Doing the first motion of the move -Hahai copying the movement- you followed through with the rest of it, finishing it off with the Z pose. Hahai's body glowed with a white light. In a flash, the ground underneath him broke apart as he headed towards Smeargle. The art pokemon spread its leg and lowered itself into a defensive position. 

Hahai slammed into Smeargle, both of them speeding into the brick wall behind Ilima. The trial captain didn't even flinch when they passed close to him, the two pokemon creating a hole in the wall.

Ilima fixed his shirt. "Well done. Overcoming your fears will definitely help make you a better trainer." 

You smiled, surprised how tired you became at the move. Having to execute it so your feelings towards him could get through to him was way easier said than done. Hahai and Smeargle emerged from the other side of the wall, the dark cat bowing to Ilima after staring at the damage he had caused. 

"No worries," he reassured him. He bent down to scratch under Hahai's chin. "It'll be fixed in no time, including the turned up ground." He petted smeargle's head. "You did an amazing job taking that strong of a hit. You deserve some relaxation in our hot tub." 

Smeargle cooed at that, its tail whipping around painting both Ilima's and Hahai's face green. 

You covered your mouth to hide your chuckles. "Um…I think you all need to go into the hot tub. Well the shower first to get that paint off." 

Smeargle hung his head low after realizing what it had just done. Hahai butted his head against its shoulder, grabbing its tail and rubbing the end against its face. Now all three of them were covered in green paint.

Ilima stood up, rubbing his hands against his face. "What a mess. But I do believe that we aren't a complete mess." He turned to you with an evil smirk you didn't think he could manage. 

Stepping back, you stuck up your niddle finger at him. "No the fuck you don't." 

Hahai and Smeargle seemed to have caught on to what he was doing. You shook your head, racing back to the mansion. 

"Guava Chip ! Cinnamon Bun! Help me!"

°°°°°  
You ignored the prodding that was hapoening to your cheek, grumbling at the assailant to stop it. 

"You do know what day it is, right?" 

You pulled the pillow over your head. "For fuck sake, professor! I swear its no more than five in the morning. And how the fuck you get in Ilima's mansion?!" Of course all of that was muffled from your face being planted into the matress. 

Kukui's voice was no more than a whisper -something about vulgar language- while you continued to groan. You felt the cover lifted off of your body, revealing the crop top you wore to sleep. 

Who knew you could jump that high into the air? 

You felt his cold lips press against the middle of your back that sent a shiver up and down your spine. Flying up until your grabbed onto the rafters in the guest room, you glared down at the alolan man who sat on your bed. God damn it. You should've worn longer shorts because you could feel a breeze touching your buttcheeks. It's not like you could've predicted his unwelcoming appearance.

Actually, it should be the norm by now. 

He beamed up at you. "Just so you know, cousin, but it is eleven-twenty in the morning. Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean you can sleep in."

"I don't know who told you that lie but the weekend is all about sleeping in," you corrected him, looking around the guest room. Your pokemon were with Ilima's in a different room. It took a bit for Rose Petal to join them but you managed to persuade her. Getting her comfortable around other pokemon was something you needed to work on. 

Kukui stood up, holding his arms out. You blinked at him dumbly. He wiggled his arms. 

"Jump."

"Fuck off." 

You entered into a glaring match with him, ultimately you won it as he sighed, placing his fists on his waist. 

"I'm not going to force you so I'll leave you to get ready in the next twenty minutes," he said, shrugging. "Ilima let me in earlier as he left to help set up for the festival. Hau was already up and ready to go once I visited him so you were the only one I had to get up." 

He let his hand rest on the doorknob. "I'll get your pokemon ready." 

Kukui closed the door behind him and then, and only then, did you wish you accepted to jump into his awaiting arms. You were high up. Your fear of heights were setting in. You would call for one of the magmars but they are basically pure magma and you weren't trying to become the next grilled meal. 

Calling for the professor was not in your plans so, as best as you could, you fell. Thank Arceus for the extra furry carpet because you hit the ground **hard**. 

Haha. 

Fuck your life.

°°°°°  
Your confidence while you were just messing around with dancing at the festival vanished once you stepped up on the battle field. 

Hala definitely gets down to business when it comes to hosting festivals. The people were nice and partially drunk. You saw most of the kids from the trainer school running around he area with their pokemon at their side. 

You pulled down the long, graphic eevee tee over your shorts. Changing up your regular outfit for the day, you twisted your braids up into a high bun and switched out your sneakers for a pair of ballet flats. With a light coat of lipgloss and a swipe of mascara, you were ready for the day. 

Looking over Hau's outfit -a yellow tank top, black and yellow shorts, and flip flops- he took the casual route too. You fiddled with the z-ring that rested on your wrist. Ilima had let you borrow his during training and, once you meet the professor down stairs, Kukui had a new one waiting for you. 

Whether you would use it with Hahai -who still held the normalium z- was something that would happen on its own. 

Eyes on your form, you straightened your posture to feign confidence. As long as they don't see you're about to shit yourself, you could probably beat Hau and Hala without breaking a sweat. 

Hold up. Doesn't Hala specialize in fighting types? You had three pokemon that were weak to fighting types. Améile was definitely going to be your front runner in the battle against him. Thinking on it now, you were glad to have those few extra days to train. You couldn't really see a pokemon's level like in the video game so you can't pinpoint exactly where you stood against a person. 

Right now you could only believe in the strength of your pokemon. 

Hala joined the two of you on the stage, the sun of your life smiling at the both of you. "Welcome all to a back to back battle. Whichever one of these young people win will battle me right after. To my left," he held out his hand towards Hau. "The grandson to the kahuna, Hau. And to my right is Kukui's very own assistant, [F/Name]." 

The crowd began to whisper after your introducion. Wanting to do the typical shy girl motion of rubbing your arm, you kept your gaze on the young boy who wanted to be the next hokage. 

Kahuna.

…

Same thing.

Hau smiled his naturally big smile and that was what you needed. He might annoy the hell out of you in games but the last few days he's been nothing but supportive. He was like a mini-sun in your life. 

He gave you a thumbs up. "Let's do this!" 

Rolling your shoulders back, you nodded. "Ready whenever you are." 

Hala held up his hands. "Let's give Tapu Koko a battle he'll enjoy. Let the battle begin!"

Hau stretched his arm like in game, throwing a pokeball up in the air once before throwing it out onto the field. A noibat cried out, flapping its wings rapidly. 

Reaching to Pixie Butt's ball in your new ball holding belt, you quickly went over noibat's move. The only moves you would have to worry about is supersonic and absorb. Pixie is pretty fast, especially after your speed training with all of them yesterday, so a thunder fang should at least paralyze his noibat. 

"Let's go! Pixie!" 

The rock puppy shook out his fur once on the battle stage, barking at Hau before getting into his battle stance. 

Hau pointed at Pixie. "Supersonic!" Noibat flapped its wing and took off towards Pixie. 

"Dodge and use thunder fang," you commanded, Pixie Butt skidding to the side just when Noibat got close enough to him. The bat turned towards him and opened it's mouth to send the move at Pixie. 

Pixie jumped up in the air once the soundwaves escaped, his mouth enveloping in a yellow lights. He bit down on the noibat's wing, its eyes watering. Noibat tried getting away from Pixie's bite but he held on, the electricity intensifying as he did so. 

Hau smirked. "Noibat, we can play the same game. Use absorb on its tail!" 

Ain't he a smart cookie. Pixie's tail was wiggling a lot in noibat's face. Noibat biting on his tail stopped the thunder fang assualt. 

You sucked on your teeth noticing the damage he was taking from the grass type move. "We got this, Pixie. Rock tomb!" 

Pixie howled, kicking with his hind legs to get the noibat's teeth out of his tail. In the same moment he started to fall to the ground, he twisted himself and the spikes on her fur collar glowed. From thin air, a hoard of rocks surrounded the noibat before they all came together to crush it. 

The rocks fell apart once Pixie's paws touched the stage, Noibat falling to the ground knocked out. 

You grinned at Hau who frowned. It didn't stay on his face for long, a new determination in his eyes. Oh, it was about to go down. 

°°°°°  
Hahai's fury swipes took down Hala's crabrawler. His fur was soaking from an unexpected bubblebeam and the fighting z move used against him left him rough for wear. 

Being one of your last pokemon -Pixie Butt was knocked out in one hit from Hala's machop, Rose Petal put up a good fight against it and earned a win against it but was overpowered with the mukahita's arm thrust, Améile managed to take it out with her disarming voice and kept going through to the crabrawler but it's constant leer caused her defeat- you were really pulling at strings. 

Hau had slowed down your team as the noibat wasn't with him a few days ago and Litten was having a tussle with Améile. His pikachu worked Pixie down some, Hahai taking over to knock it out. He was worried that he wouldn't compare to his tutu? 

Boy.

You fell down to your knees, your heart pounding as the battle ended. Hala returned the crab fighting pokemon back into the ball. He looked at you and began to chuckle. 

"What a fine battle that was. Ladies and gentleman, the grand trial of Melemele has ended. [F/Name] has proven herself to us all." The crowd roared, the loud cry of a distant pokemon deafning their cheers. 

Hala chuckled again. "Tapu Koko was even impressed from your battle skills. Congrats!" 

Hahai ran straight into your arms. The wet furball was purring like a monster at the win and you then remembered that he held the normal z crystal. You had forgotten about it completely. 

Returning to your feet with Hahai in your arms, you waited for Hala to stand in front of you. He reached into his pants pocket, pullng out an earth red z crystal. 

"You have earned this. The Fightinium z crystal upgrades any fighting type move that a pokemon has." He placed it in your outstreched hand, the item warm in your grasp. Hala stepped back away from you til he was in the middle of the stage. 

"Here. Move your hips like so." He then performed the dance to bring out the fightinium's power. Punching rapidly in front of you is something you do everyday. Have you seen the bug pokemon in this region. They get too close sometimes and need to be taught a lesson. 

Kukui and Hau walked up to the two of you after you put the new crystal into your pocket, the former's hand ruffling your head then ruffled the tired kitten's head. "Great work! You and your pokemon worked together in harmony and you got two wins from it." His smile grew even larger. "You're becoming a fine trainer." 

"Thank you," you said, your voice husk from shouting commands. Hahai mewed, his head leaning into your upper right arm. 

Hau -who was almost as tall as you- creeped close to a now sleeping Hahai, giggling. "Seems like he needs a good rest. You and the rest of your team." 

"Thanks for telling me I look like crap," you joked, feeling the wear of battling for a near hour take effect. Hala clapped your shoulder with a large hand. 

"Rest tonight and continue your journey tomorrow." 

Not a suggestion. More of a command. 

You weren't going to argue with him on that. Ilima weaved through the crowd to you, nodding after giving you a once over. "The kahuna is right. You'll soon be on your way to another island: Akala island. They have three captains and an even stronger kahuna. No offense, Hala." 

The sun to your shine shook his head. "None taken. There's a reason I'm usually the first kahuna many come to battle but I am one for a reason." 

Ilima smiled. "Of course, I'm more than happy to help out with battle strategies whenever you need it." 

Kukui frowned. "Hey! If anyone has the know how about strategies, it'll be me yeah." 

"I'm well aware but it would be nice for her to see different styles."

"Are you trying to say you're more creative than me when it comes to battles?" 

"I do enjoy battles and study up on it quite often. Watching other people battle, instead of just studying moves, has helped curate my own style." 

You whistled at the shade that Ilima just threw at Kukui. The two males kept going back in forth in useless banter, Hau and Hala coming to stand beside you to watch as well. 

"I've never seen them bicker so much," Hau commented, his eyes traveling to each man as they spoke in terms.

Scoffing, you adjusted Hahai in your arms. "You would be surprised how often it happens." 

You looked up to catch Hala's eyes. He nodded to Hahai. "Shall we leave the festival early. I believe your pokemon are in need of some healing." 

"Oh god, yes please!" 

Hala tilted his head at Hau. "You as well. We'll have your battle in another hour." Hau cheered, already running up to Hala's home and passing the villager that stood guard.

Sharing a glance, you and Hala laughed at his enthusiasm, following behind him while leaving the professor and the trial captain of Melemele island to be entertainment to the festival goers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the current list for all romances:
> 
> Nanu [of course. Main boo]  
> Kukui [one sided mainly on his part]  
> Alessandro [an oc that is basically the machine route of Connor]  
> Severo [sweet child]  
> Gladion [who will be 19 because we be 21 in this story. Consenting adults, consenting adults. <_< Kukui, take note]  
> Colress [i didn't know that blue thing that curved over his head was actually his hair]  
> Kiawe [he and ilima are both twenty and seems older in game anyway]  
> Ilima [who has yandere vision]  
> Guzma [needs all the love]  
> Ilima's Unnamed Neice [one sided on her part]
> 
> If there is anyone you think that would fit nicely into the story, whether it be a game character, anime, or OC, go ahead an pitch an idea. Of course, Nanu x reader chan is always the main romance in this story.


	15. VS Akala's...Host Club?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler episode.

"Take my baby or I take your life."

Kukui held his hands out, Rose Petal being placed in his care for the moment. Said bunny pokemon glared at the always shirtless male, you being oblivious -more like he could get hit with an ice beam for all you cared- as you doubled checked to make sure you had everything for your trip to Akala Island. 

After the last two weeks of your usual traveling attire, you decided to take a more casual approach to your outfit as you planned to spend one week just exploring and training. So that meant a lot of sweatpants and tank tops! 

You were currently wearing black leggings, a grey fitted tank top that had a cat paw print on the front with the word "Meowth" in bold underneath it. You threw on black elbow length gloves on to hide the still healing scars from a few weeks back.You managed to find a pair of eggplant colored high top sneakers. Your old sneakers were already torn up. 

Hahai and Pixie Butt were definitely the cause for it. 

The Arceus necklace still was around your neck and you had undid your braids, a sea of waves cascading over your shoulders. You would soon need another haircut to get the extensions out, most likely you'll go for a bob cut similar to the next kahuna you'll be battling.

God. She is body goals.

Whatever. Something to help with this heat. And cold? 

The last month and a half have been weird weather wise. It's normally super hot during the day time then turns into blizzard weather during the evening. You could blame it on the upcomong fall season but that's too sudden a change, no?

With a shake of your head, you threw your bag onto the couch, reaching for your wallet that was on the coffee table. For some reason, these little kids were **loaded**. You started off with five thousand poke and now you had a little over a hundred thousand. 

Like.

**Damn.**

You did buy a few more necessities for your trip, your new z-cyrstal letting you gain access to more potion options. Super potions were your best friend. Super repels are your OP tool. As much as you want to train right now…

You kinda didn't. Too much shopping to do once reaching Akala. Placing the wallet in a side pocket, you double checked your bag. Hahai amd the rest were in their balls. Rose Petal's medical papers were in order. Your pjs and underwear were all there. And Rotomdex was currently sleeping with the promise of you waking him up just before reaching the new island. 

Glancing up to Kukui -who was eyeing the bunny pokemon, all for the right reasons- you threw the bag over your shoulder and moved to the two of them. 

"Are we just waiting on Hau now?" You asked. No sooner when you asked that, said boy threw the door of the research lab open with that big ass smile he's always sporting. 

"The salty waves of Alola brought me here to you!" 

You straight up deadpanned, Kukui's teeth blinding you as he laughed at Hau's announcement. "Seems that you're ready. Let's go, my boy." 

The two laughed like they had no care in the world. With a sigh, you looked to Rose Petal who was now being squished in the professor's strong grip. You scoffed, placing the hat he gave you on your head and walked pass the two males. 

You opened the door and, before closing it behind you, you turned to catch Rose's eye. "Ice Beam."

The screams of the two as ice started to encase the door was extremely satisfying. 

°°°°°  
You didn't like the sea. You didn't like boats. You got extreme seasickness so you tried to avoid both. But since it was either surfing on the Mantine and risking to wipe out or hanging with Kukui even further than you wanted to, Kukui was clearly the better option. And his sturdiness as he looked over the open sea -while you clung onto him like he was the land you so desperately wanted to be on- gave you comfort. Being inside the little driving area was an added bonus.

Rose was a brave little soul, on top of Hau's head aa they were on the very edge of the ship deck. How you made it to Melemele with Nanu was a mystery. Hell, you didn't even remember that night. Things were very new to you and everything was a blur to you. You don't even remember meeting Ilima but that color pink hair was something you couldn't really forget. 

You groaned, your head pulsing as you tried to push through your haze. It felt like something was trying to keep you from remembering and it made you even more curious. 

"We're almost to shore!" Kukui yelled, his hands resting loosely on the wheel. You peeked an eye open, having them closed since you leeched onto the professor's back, to notice a harbor close by. 

Pushing a strand of hair behind your ear, you let yourself move away from your anchor and, after leaving Kukui to himself to drive the ship, took small steps to where Hau and Rose stood. You placed your hands on the railing, looking down to the two babies. Hau caught your eye, smiling. 

"Nice to see you getting comfortable on the sea." 

You shrugged, reaching around to your bag to get out Rotomdex. The pokemon woke up, buzzing softly before stretching out his arms. He looked around before flying off in a tizzy at encountering new people and pokemon. 

"I don't fancy seas. Or oceans. Or lakes. Any large body of water really scares me," you revealed with widened eyes. You looked back over to where people were walking or simply sitting. "Don't get me wrong, I love looking out over it but.." You trailed off, closing your eyes. 

A hand rested on your forearm. "It's okay. Not everyone can talk about their fears so quickly," Hau said after opening your eyes. Rose Petal hopped into your arms, snuggling up into your neck. 

Hau placed his fists on his hips. "I'm more than happy to help get you over your fear." 

You ruffled the kid's hair. "Aww. Ain't you sweet? That's okay though. I rather much fly than go for a swim. Which I'll have to get over soon anyway." Once reaching Kiawe's trial, you'll be flying on the back of a charizard. Heights never mixed well with you either but you could definitely become comfortable with it.

"That cannot do!" Hau stomped his foot. He turned to where Kukui was holed up for the moment. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he shouted: "Yo! Professor! You swam professionally, no? Think you can help out with something?"

"Oh no! Getting over a fear isn't something that can just hap-"

Hau pointed a finger at you. "The sooner we start, the easier it will soon be! I want you to swim with the Kingdra. Ride the waves on a Sharpedo. Dive under water with a Gorebyss." Hau grabbed onto your free hand with both of his. "I want you to experience all that my home islands has to offer."

Rose Petal nodded her head, letting her head rock side to side as she smiled at the optimistic boy. Well, as least she likes him though he's basically a mini Kukui minus the open shirt. 

He used to annoy the shit out of you during the gameplay. Too smiley for your taste. But like before, in person…

They start to grow on you. 

Still too smiley though. 

Within a few minutes, you had reached the Akala island port. Hau jumped off the boat, landing on the concert evenly. Kukui helped you down, grabbing Rose Petal again without being told too. 

You cupped your face, batting your eyelashes at him. "Growing on my baby now, are we?"

Rose Petal rolled her head back, Kukui laughing as she did so. "As much as she scares me with that attitude she got from **you** , I have seen her sweet side and her undying loyalty. It's something to marvel after all she's been through."

Your lips fell from their smile. "Huh." 

Hau already ran up the stairs, leaving the two of you alone for a moment. Your boss ruffled your head just like you did Hau's. "That and she needs to get to the Pokemon center for surgery."

The time you chased Severo and Collard when they stole Prim's rowlet, Kukui had set up Pokevet[?] appointments across the islands for Rose Petal. He wouldn't go into too much detail but has reassured you that it is all in making sure her missing ear hasn't effectes her balance or moves too much. With the training you have gone through with her, she doesn't have too much complications. Though there have been times when she would pass out in the middle of nowhere. 

So for once a month, Rose would be under the care of a Poke Center for a week to test her body. He did mention that the officers of the island might have a lead on who dumped the poor, confused thing next to a school full of children.

Rope became your best friend that day. Kukui tied you to the back of his couch after you heard of the lead, ready to fuck a bitch up for hurting the poor baby. 

You swatted at Kukui's hand. "Why is she getting surgery again?"

He pointed to her bandaged ear stub. "To chisle down the bone that is still poking out and keeping it from healing completely. She'll be woozy right after but I'll stay by her side so you don't have worry while you're on your journey." He placed a fist on his hip. "I'll come find you when she's ready to join the team again." 

He wasn't expecting you to run up and hug him. "Thank you, you walking, talking furnace." Looking up at him, you grinned. "Take care of my sweet child." 

Rose Petal reached down and patter your forehead with a paw. You held your hand up so she could give you a high five. 

"Well, you don't have to worry none about that, yeah. You should worry about your swimming lessons." 

You stopped your high-fiving to stare at Kukui. "What?"

He held a finger up in the air. "Did you think I didn't hear what Hau said before reaching port? I, too, want you to swim with the Kingdra." 

Before you could yell at him, he turned away and headed up the steps to stand next to Hau. They barely got a word in to each other before they were interrupted by a feminine voice. Your ears perked up at the familiar line. 

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmm, Kukui?"

_QUEEN._

°°°°°

Olivia was nothing but a sweetheart once she met you. The anime didn't do her any justice by making her a clumsy idiot. Her grace, poise, and those hips made her, well, her. After telling her that she was body goals -and after a quick explanation on what that meant- you now have a personal trainer on this island. And a home to stay in, much to Kukui's mirth. 

Mallow…never was on your list of top favorite pokemon females. Actually, not even in your top twenty. At the age of sixteen years, not gonna lie that she had the type of body that will make her a hottie in the coming years. Spunky, outspoken, and willing to fuck a person up. She was too much like you and you couldn't have that. 

She didn't seem to get that you hated her guts and a rivalry has been formed because she latched onto your arm, already calling you big sis. Her long, green tea colored pigtails almost hit you in the face when she whipped her head around to speak to the others. 

Kukui had done his spill on you and Hau deciding on what you'll do before your island challenge. With you correcting him when he called you a kid. 

"Excuse me, good sir." You held up a finger, a horrible British accent aa you spoke. "I am twenty one years old. Far from a mere child." 

Mallow was bouncing from excitement as she gushed about some tea club happening in the hotel just down the road.

So, agreeing to meet back in front of the clothing shop by eight at night with Olivia and, with Kukui promising to keep you updated on Rose's health, you let the grass trial captain drag you and Hau to the Tide Song Hotel. 

Immediately upon gaining entrance to the building, there were a ton of people -mainly women- milling around the lobby. To your left, there was a door covered in red roses. For the last ten seconds that they stood near the entrance to the hotel, a stream of women left the door with flushed faces, giggling like schoolgirls.

"The hell is in there?" You mumbled to yourself, only for Mallow to pull you along behind her to the ibject in question. Hau had already ran towards the door and waited for the two of you. 

Mallow squeezed your arm. "This is the place! The tea room." 

Your eyebrows knitted together. "You could've just made your own tea at home." 

"But it being in a tea room makes it taste even better," Hau shouted, placing both of his hands on the door handles. You raised an eyebrow.

"You tried it to see if that statement was true?" You asked, of course earning a no from the young boy. 

"Oh no! But an area called a tea room should automatically make your tea taste better!" He smiled at you. 

It…doesn't work that way but you let it slide. With a nod from Mallow, Hau pulled open the doors and-

Were those motherfucking rose petals fluttering out from the room?

You raised your free arm to cover your eyes from the bright light that followed the petals. Mallow squeezed your arm even harder as a familiar twinkle of music reached your ears. 

" _Welcome_."

Lowering your arm, you tried to make sense of the scene in front of you. In their blue suits, unique poses, and each holding a different colored rose, the Ouran High Host Club stood in front of you. 

_Okay. What the fuck?_

Tamaki Suoh twirled on the tip of his shoe, walking towards the three of you elegantly. He bent down in front of you, taking your hand in one of his and kissed the knuckles. He looked up at you with purple-blue eyes. "Welcome, my princess." His voice was soft, alluring, and warm…

You pulled your hand from his grasp and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. Don't call me princess. Go to your little corner and sulk." 

He didn't need to be told twice. Sulked in the corner he did, his forefinger drawing random shapes on the floor. Hau and Mallow blinked in confusion at the male. 

Both of your arms were then upheld by two people. Looking left and right, the Hitachiin twins grinned down at you. The little demons. 

"Well ain't that something, Kaoru?" The one on your right said. His amber eyes flickered over to his twin. "She was able to put Tamaki in his place just like that." 

You let your head lean to the side as hot breath tickled your ear and neck. "It's like she knows all about our king."

The other twin got closer to your face as well, their noses touching your cheeks. "I wonder what else she knows?" They asked in unison. 

Rolling your eyes, you lifted a finger at the twin on the right. "Well, first of all." You grinned. " _Kaoru_. Your voice is slightly higher than your brother's. More light hearted and sweet. Hikaru has a gruffer voice but it's just high enough to make you guys sound similar when you speak together." You wagged your finger, sticking out your tongue. 

"Nice try, though." 

The twins backed away from you, their grip still on your upper arms. You looked between the two of them, sighing as they only stared at you. Looking at Mallow -Where Hau went, you had no idea- and opened your mouth to speak. The second you did so, you were whisked away from her by the twins. The only thing you saw before she was out of sight was Tamaki at Mallow's side, the girl becoming a blushing mess.

It wasn't long before you found yourself in a plush seat, a familiar bispecled male typing away on a computer in the farthest corner of the room. The first time since you arrived in the land of pokemon that you felt like your life was in actually danger. 

You gripped the seat of your chair, the twins leaving you to the hands of the "Shadow King."He didn't say much for a while -your first mistake. You allowed yourself to relax your tense shoulders. 

He slammed his laptop shut that very second. 

He leaned his elbows onto the table, placing his chin on his clasped hands. You leaned even further back into the chair. 

"I have the ability to gather information on any and all people in the world. Either to blackmail them or just to satisfy my curiosity." He spoke quietly but the words reached your ears without problem. "Yet, when it comes to you, my dear lady, nothing pops up." 

You forced yourself to smile at him. "I like to surprise people." 

His eyes narrowed only slightly. 

"I don't think this is a laughing matter. I need to know how this is plausible." 

"How are you guys here even plausible?" You shot back, gesturing to him and the room. Somehow, they made it look exactly like the music room in the anime/manga. At least there weren't those hideous, yellow dresses running around the area. You saw Hau sat in the middle of a few girls, all feeding him grapes and apple slices. 

The fuck? He ain't a host. And he definitely ain't no prince.

Mallow was sat next to Tamaki, the two drinking tea near the large window on the other side of the room. Honey and Mori were eating cake -Honey more than Mori, but what else is new- with a few teen girls, one you recognized as Petunia from Team Skull. Her hair was in low pigtails and she wore a simple white lace dress and black leather jacket. 

The twins left to the middle of the room, the infamous Haruhi making tea on the stove, the twins bantering making her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. 

You turned back to Kyoya, his gaze unwavering. 

"This isn't even your story. Like, how did you even get here? **I** don't even know how I got here," you pointed to yourself, just realizing from the glint in the Ootori's eyes that you gave him the information he needed. 

He reached a hand out to you across the table, his palm up. "How we got here is something I can't openly talk about. But there are other things we can discuss." 

You glanced at Kyoya's hand with uncertainty, holding your hand up and slapping his. Before you could take it away, his fingers clamped around yours. Oh, how hard it was to not punch that boy in that smirk ridden mouth of his. He got up, walking around the table to you. 

Knowing you wouldn't be able to say no to him, you got up like he silently ordered, letting the tall male show you around the area. Your duffel bag swung on your hip, yourself just realizing that throwing Hahai at Kyoya's face then you might've had a chance to escape. 

He pointed out the host club members, stopping next to Haruhi who was making coffee this time. Kyoya picked up the glass of instant coffee that sat next to the sink. 

"This here is-"

"Instant coffee. Yes, I know." You cut him off with a roll of your eyes. You raised the hand that he held onto. "Mind letting me go, good sir?" 

Haruhi tilted her head as you both watched the internal stuggle going on in his head. No more than three seconds passes by before a chilling smile appeared on his lips. 

"Oh, do excuse me. I was just doing my duty as a host but failed to realize that not everyone is a contact type person." He released your hand -letting your hand slide slowly off of his- and bowed slightly. "Please, forgive me." 

With a blink, you shook your head. "That's quite alright." You reached towards him, grabbing the coffee from him and putting it back down on the counter. Turning to Haruhi, you smiled down at her. "Mind if I make a cup myself?" 

She smiled back. "What type of host will I be if I allowed you to do such a thing?" 

°°°°°

Petunia slammed a hand down onto the table, her eyes glowing. "Hell yeah! I'm all for this, daring." 

Kyoya left you in the hands of Haruhi, not at all surprised you knew she was a girl. She made you both cups of coffee with treats you never heard of before. You enjoyed the softness of a powder sugar covered caramel square when Petunia came over to where you two sat, taking a cheese and pineapple danish to munch on. Taking the opportunity, you told her about the upcoming show that will be beginning practice in the next two weeks. 

She gave you her phone number, pokedex info, and even Guzma's number? Petunia revealed that she does dance classes on Akala island, not really into the whole Team Skull spill but more for teaching them how to actually dance. Which you have seen, given seeing some members practicing close to the woodlen areas on Melemele. 

She grabbed your hands, a tail practically wagging behind her. "To show my moves to the pokemon world will be a dream come true." 

You and Haruhi shared a look, giggling. "Well, as long as your boss man knows it-"

Petunia waved a hand at you. "Oh please. He knows I'm not really on the team for the villainy." She airquoted "villainy" with a smirk. "He actually supports me, though he does keep it hush-hush from the other members." 

"You're openly friends with a quote-unquote, villian?" Haruhi asked with a quirked brow. You shrugged, taking a piece of fudge from the display and popping it into your mouth. 

You leaned back into the chair. "I really don't care if people have anything to say about it. She hasn't shown anything that has made me want to hate her. Neither has the rest of the group, really. They're more of comedic relief than anything." 

Smiling at the brown haired, brown eyed female, you wagged your finger. "Like you said, if you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside." 

Cue head tilt from the cross dresser. "Wait? Have we met before?"

 _Also, your cue to leave._

Grabbing onto Petunia's jacket, you tugged on it while laughing. Quite nervously, I might add. "Ah, it was such a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi. You're a truly cool gal. But as you heard, I have training to do and people to recruit for this singing show."

You managed to get the younger woman on her feet. Petunia dug the heel of her boot into the rug that laid underneath the table. 

"Will we see you there?" Petunia asked the girl. 

Your neck hair stood on end when you felt a cold breeze come up behind you. Kyoya's sudden appearance next to you almost caused your fist to connect to his nose. He held a clipboard, a calculator on top that he was clicking on. His grey eyes looked up to the team skull member. 

"We don't exactly we will be leaving. The host club has many things to look at for our visit here." He stopped typing in numbers, pushing the board to his chest. "I say that we should be here for a month. Give or take."

You threw your hands up as Petunia clasped her hands in front of her face. She grinned up at the lanky male. "That's actually a perfect time. We should be putting it on the week you leave." 

Cue the fake smile from the "Cool type" host. "Then it would be our pleasure to come and see it." 

You looked down at Haruhi, her facial expression screaming her thoughts. Staying here for a month? Against your will? Sounds familiar but you've been here a few months. Well, not like you were complaining. You loved pokemon. 

So it's not too bad. 

Patting her shoulder, you bypassed her while leaving the two teens to exchange phone numbers. Males and females moved around the room and, decoding to let Hau enjoy being feed, went straight to Mallow. 

A blushing mess she was as Tamaki used his princely charm on her. A swift kick to his face stopped that as you took his spot. Mallow blinked at you rapidly as you sat down. "Big sis?" 

"One: I ain't your sis. Two: I need you to do something that involves Hau as well." You took a chocolate covered strawberry from the decor platter and took a bite out of it. "I was going to get him but I didn't want to." 

Mallow leaned back, you both ignoring the wails coming from the blonde, and she nodded her head. "Alright! Anything for you. What's the plan?" 

Your eyebrows furrowed aa she readily accepted the task. It made you wonder if you could just ask her for the grass z cyrstal instead of fighting her monster of a bug looking, business suit wearing, monster of a totem. None the less, you leaned forward on the table with a large grin forming on your face.

°°°°°  
Was it a ballsy move? 

Of course it was.

Was your deathbed just around the corner?

Absolutely.

Was Honey-senpai enjoying himself though?

He was _squealing_.

Running around the room with the cake loving, taking pills to stay short having, would kick your ass in a heartbeat boy was exhilarating. With Usa-Chan in hand, dodging the advances of Mori-senpai sent your adrenaline pumping. Petunia was a doll. After your third time whipping around the room, and she was still talking to Kyoya, she actually stumbled the strong and silent type host. 

Though, that caused Mori to start chasing her with the twins right behind her. Haruhi started chasing the twins to try to stop them and Tamaki ran after his "daughter" to keep her from getting hurt. 

You stood in the corner of the room -Honey still in arms- with Mallow sneaking to your side. She and Hau caused the distraction in order for you to swipe Honey. They redirected the visitors glances to them, doing a weird magic trick with their pikachu and bounsweet. It worked and you didn't have to deal with any repercussions. Honey took it all in stride. 

I wasn't like you planned to run around with him but Mori-Senpai was staring at you so intensely that you just walked off away from him. He somehow took it as you trying to run with his cousin. 

So, why not make it a chase?

Kyoya came up beside you and Mallow, the young teen nodding her head at him. With a sigh, he started jotting down notes onto his folder. 

"Why, only you could somehow manage to cause something like this." 

"Excuse me? Were you just throwing shade at me? " You scowled at him. "Don't be acting like you know me, babe." 

The faintest smirk fell on his lips, his eyes and pen never leaving the paper in front of him. "Oh, but analyzing you this past hour gave me quite a bit of information about you. You've been unintentionally bringing up a person named 'Kukui' when you were chatting to Haruhi. I've also learned that you are quite violent, though you rarely act on doing anything of the sort as it takes energy." 

He side eyed you. "You have a very caring heart through that frosty exterior you have up." 

You pulled Honey up so your cheek rested on his bed of hair. "The same goes for you, _Kyoya. Senpai_."

Kyoya hummed, closing his eyes for a few secinds before looking back to the mess of a tea room. He put his pen into his pants pocket. "Well, if you excuse me. Honey, let's go before they kill each other." 

On cue, Honey jumped down from your arms. He turned on his heel and -his smile be brighter than Kukui and Hau's together- beamed up at you. "Thank you for that fun run, [F/Name]-Chan. I hope me and Usa-Chan can meet you again and we can share a nice cake with you."

You bent down, pinching his cheek. "Of course we can, Honey." You grabbed Usa-Chan's paw and shook it. "Same to you." 

Honey spun around on his foot before he took off towards where Kyoya went. You looked over to Mallow. Her face was slightly scrunched up. She caught your eye after a few seconds. "How is someone that young a host?"

You patted the girl on her head. "Oh, seeetie. He's older than you." 

Her jaw basically hit the floor as you left her side. You took a few steps towards the double doors where Hau stood. "Come on," you said over your shoulder to Mallow. "I'm ready to get out of here."

Hau waved both of his hands once catching sight of you, a few of the girls from before by his side. You reached the boy just as Mallow grabbed onto your left arm. 

"What's up, casanova?"

The young boy smiled, turning to his horde of women and bidding them farewell. A few of them shot glares at you but you glared better which caused them to shrink back. 

_Too young for you tarts, anyway._

You rolled your eyes at them, pulling Mallow along as the women all hugged the Alolan boy. You were no more than five feet from the door when you name was called. Turning back, Hau ran up to you and grabbed Mallow's hand. He pointed towards the hotel entrance, jogging towards it with the trial captain. 

Looking back again, you found Kyoya uncomfortably close to you. You raised your hands up [ (ง'̀-'́)ง] in case he wants to try something. 

"Calm down," He chuckled. "I only wanted to bid you a farewell for now."

Quirking a brow, you repeated the last bit of his sentence. Kyoya lips moved into a smirk, pulling a piece of paper out of his clipboard. Taking it with slight hesitation, you noticed that it was a list of contact information. Mainly, the host club themselves. 

"Why?" You asked, waving the paper softly. He only shrugged -uncharacteristic of him- before looking over his shoulder into the tea room. 

"Why not? You seemed to have gain a place in the hearts of our club members. Quite quickly, actually." His grey eyes met yours. "And Petunia wanted to do a group text chat later on when it comes close to the show."

Your eyebrows furrowed. "Looking for a way to profit from it, Kyoya-senpai?" 

His little smile was all you needed to know his answer. You folded the paper and placed it in your bag next to your sleeping Rotomdex. A hand on uour shoulder made you jump, your eyes glaring up at the black haired teen boy. 

"Until we meet again, [F/Name]."

With that, he turned on his heel and disappeared in the crowd. You tilted your head, shaking it a few seconds after. He was always cryptic. What made you think you'll figure it out like in those fanfictions?

Tanned arms wrapped around your waist, a shrill leaving your mouth as you were lifted off the ground. Your hands closed into fists, pounding on the forearms of but -who else?- Kukui.

He laughed, spinning you around before dropping you back to the ground. You whirled around, your finger poking the middle of his chest. 

"Why the fuck aren't you with my child?!" 

He pouted. "Do you know how long it took to get her calm enough to be put under anesthesia? Leaving her in her ball was clearly **not** an option. She's just now going into surgery." His face softened, his right hand moving so it ruffled your hair. "She's in capable hands right now. Don't worry." 

Sighing, you grabbed his hand and removed it from your head. "Tis fine. You're a fairly busy man. Can't expect you to be with her all the time." 

Again, you squealed as his hands pinched your cheeks. He pulled on them, ignoring your kicks to his knee. 

"I said I was going to look after her for you and I am. Sitting in a waiting room for over six hours isn't for me." 

After your constant okays and alrights, he released your face before ducking as your leg came up yo kick him in the face. And he said you wete violent.

Please.

You repositioned your bag, giving the professor a wide smile to show you won't murder him today. He huffed, moving to your side. 

"Hau and Mallow are with Olivia outside," he said while looking down at you. "She was too excited to wait for her temporary roommate so she came to you.

You laughed. "I'm excited as well." With that, you walked with the professor to the small group standing in front of the hotel. 

••••••••••

"I got a call from Kahuna Nanu." Kukui's voice came through the speakers of you cellphone as you brushed out your hair. 

You hummed, waiting for him to go on. Hahai was asleep in your lap, Améile and Pixie asleep on the bed. 

"Well, he said he got a call-"

You stopped mid-brush.

"-about a woman breaking a man's nose and going on a rant about treating your children like you wanted them in the first place." He chuckled. "Or something like that. And he said that she mentioned to contact the kahuna because he's basically in charge of her. Do you have any clue on what he's talking about?" 

Shifty eyes. Shifty eyes. 

You picked up the phone with your other hand. "Oh, geez Kukui! I can't hear you." You proceeded to make static noises.

"What? Bu-"

You ended the call, throwing the phone onto the vanity you sat at. Hahai raised his head some af the sound, your hand resting on his head. He purred, curling back up. 

Ha. Okay. 

You weren't expecting him to actually call him.

That little bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been taken to the dark side. The dark side of...
> 
> LOVE ISLAND: THE GAME!!!
> 
> I love that the game is available to everyone but they can't stream the actual shows here in America. 
> 
> Oh well. I got my man Jake, so I'm happy. 
> 
> Sorry Levi. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌
> 
> Why the host club? It was random. Gibi posted a Tamaki roleplay while I was thikning of a way to introduce Olivia and Mallow in a less boring way and here we are. 
> 
> Also, I have decided that Reader-chan will have fifteen pokemon. Originally, it was only going to be six but variety. Variety.


	16. VS Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In between the last chapter and the next, Nanu calls for your audience one cold night.

We*Sorry guys. I haven't had the motivation to write this, or any, of my stories. I just seem to write new ones. Which I shouldn't do but I'll keep writing them anyway. But enjoy a short work with you and Nanu at his police station home where he just installed a fireplace. Tales place in between the last chapter and the next one. Fluffiness.*

You laid your pokemon to sleep in the bedroom, slightly closing the door so only a sliver of light peeks through. 

With one last glance at them snuggled up under the blanket -and with a horde of meowths surrounding them- you tiptoed back to the living room where Nanu laid stretched out on his couch, TV remote in hand. He had one leg hanging over the edge of the couch, the rest of his body covered in a grey, lamb faux fur throw. 

You brought it for him on the way to his home after he called for you. You bought yourself a blue one of the same fabric as the air was getting chilly and you would need that extra warmth. Cause why would he share his? 

And to run your hand through the fur. 

It surprised you that he would use it so quickly - his old throw on a chair in the kitchen area- but it made you happy to know it wasn't going to waste. 

You grabbed your own throw that you placed on the coat rack and placed yourself on the ground in front of the TV, your back resting on the couch and Nanu's remote holding arm just to your right. 

He grunted at your arrival, his arm moving up slowly to change the channel. He flipped through a few before leaving it on a Sinnoh channel, a Pokemon contest you found yourself watching here and there. How he knew you watched this, you would never know. 

Ha. Let's be real. Him and the professor talk all the time about you. 

His arm fell back to the ground as you turned towards him. 

"So, grandpa." His eyes snapped to your face. "What did you call me here for?"

After a slow blink, his eyes traveled back to the screen. "Can I not just want your presence beside me?"

You shuffled around until you were on your knees, facing him. Cherry colored orbs looked through you, sending a shiver through your body. 

Ignoring the obvious tension, you batted your eyelashes. 

"Oh ho! So you missed me?" 

Cue the world's slowest blink from the cat master. "Now, I never said that. We actually have some things to discuss. "

You fell back onto your butt, wrapping the throw around your tighter. "Like?" You drew out. 

"Well, for starters... " He scratched his chin with his free hand. "You punching a civilian-"

"He had it coming!" You jumped up, yelling, while pointing his finger at Nanu. "He only had himself to blame. "

How many times will this man sigh in a span of a few minutes? With a grunt, he managed to get himself into a lounge position. 

"And why did he?"

You opened your mouth, ready to go off, when you remembered that you actually couldn't. Yes, Guzma shows signs of abuse and all the theories about him connect perfectly. 

But you -a stranger to everyone on the island- shouldn't even know this. Can't say that within the hour that you were with Guzma, he bared open his soul to you. Nanu would just go and try to confirm it. 

Slumping back to the ground, with no clear alibi and an assault charge hanging over you, you threw the plush throw over your head. 

"Nothing, huh?" Nanu asked, voice muffled because of your current position. 

You pouted, creating a small hole to peek out. "Can I at least have a gold and purple jumpsuit? To still look fabulous?"

He blinked, slowly leaning his body forward -a hand outstreched- until it rested on top of the blanket where your head protruded. "Putting you in jail will more than likely make things worse. "

You mumbled under your breath. He rubbed his hand on top of your head before you felt it travel down to where your shoulder was. Nanu gripped your shoulder, whatever he said next completely muffled. Peeking again, you asked what he said. 

He only shook his head, leaning back while letting his throw fall off his shoulder some. His legs were already spread apart but, with a pat right in between, Nanu let them open just a bit more. 

"Come 'ere." 

"Nah." 

You shook your head, covering your face once more and falling over to the side. You rolled over onto your stomach and caterpillared your way across the floor. 

Your face was beginning to burn. You knew he didn't mean any thing...sexual. At least.

You _thought_ he didn't. 

A yelp escaped from you when the feeling of a foot pressed on the middle of your back. Another yelp escaped when you felt yourself be lifted off the ground. 

Well, ain't this some deja vu. 

It was only a few seconds - and a few rearrangements of your body- before you were in an upright sitting position. In between Nanu's legs. 

Swiftly, your uncovered your head, glaring at the older male over your shoulder. He didn't even have the nerve to look at you. Instead, he used his hand to turn your head back foreward. His arms wrapped around you - his blanket in tow- and you found yourself in an even warmer position. 

You hummed, leaning back into the officer. "Alright. I can live with this." 

Nanu laughed. 

Which is just pushing air out of his nostrils and let his chin rest on her shoulder. "I figured as much," he mumbled. "It's freezing in here."

"You should get you an electric heater," you proclaimed, letting your hand up to point a finger in the air. 

He raised a brow. "With all these crazy kittens? I don't think so kid." 

You groaned, throwing your head back as best as you could. "Are you saying that they're that stupid to stick a paw in the thing?" 

His immediate 'yes' made you giggle. 

"Then maybe a fireplace!" You began to wriggle at the thought. "Sitting down in front of a warm fire, the glow of it giving the room a cozy feel. And a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate shavings." Your hands cupped your cheeks, the thought of hot cocoa making you drool. 

You continued to ramble on about him having a fireplace, pointing out places he could house it if he just moved a few things around. 

And not once did you hear Nanu object. 

But it was because he fell asleep a few moments before and, something he won't admit, your voice soothes the whispers that constantly run through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See [ Where Have I Been< /a > on my offical Tumblr blog. Reaching me on their is so much easier than on here. First off, thanks for all the comments when I went on a hiatus. This story will not be abandoned by any means. Also. The comment about the host club just being filler. Everything up till after the talent show is basically filler. You want filler? I just got into Mystic Messenger. Seven, Zen, and Jumin will be ALL UP IN THIS STORY. But really. Thanks love. I have one more of these shorts I did, with Kukui. I wrote them both back in November and I'm just posting them raw. I need to focus on the main story. With fillers in between. 😏](https://officialicestrawberryfreeze.tumblr.com/post/182096347463/first-and-foremost-can-we-just-can-we-just)


	17. VS Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short featuring you and Kukui.
> 
> And since I've been sick for the beginning of the goddamn year, I felt to write how I felt on it.

"Fuck me into the ground and leave me there to rot," you groaned into the couch cushion.

Arceus must have it out for you. Waking up earlier in Olivia's house, to the sound of your phone ringing nonstop, you knew that it wasn't going to be a good day.

Grumbling, you answered to a loud professor stating that Rotomdex is in need of his monthly tuneup. Suggesting that you'll send him over there once hanging up, he insisted that you had to come.

He gave the excuse that he hasn't seen you in a while and, unsurprisingly l, wanted to see how his assistant was faring.

"We saw each other, like, last week."

Beat.

"Can't I just not want to see your face?" He chuckled at the end.

"No."

With Kukui's boisterous laugh dying down from your dead panned answer, you begrudgingly agreed to take the dex to him personally.

Throwing on a hoodie, basketball shorts, and some - never again - flip flops, you left your Pokemon in the care of Olivia and Kiawe, the fire user taking it upon himself to be a white knight.

He grabbed your hands, his body heat rivaling Kukui's _from his hands alone._ "I'll ensure that they are well taken care of."

You could only smile up at him. Taking your hands out of his, you picked up Hahai. 

"Well then. Enjoy." You plopped the feline into his hands, turning your back on him as sounds of yowls filled the air. 

Hahai never did like Kiawe. 

°°°°°  
Two hours later, you were inside the professor's lab. And you got in just in time. It started to blizzard once you reached the beach. Rushing pass Kukui once the door opened, you zipped down to his basement and took out Rotomdex before placing it on his main desk. 

You jumped into his daybed soon after, the flip flops off in a flash. 

By the time Kukui came down the stairs, you were in a a blanket burrito. Only your eyes peeked out. 

"Comfortable?"

Your answer was to flop onto your side and closed your eyes. The professor chuckled and soon sounds of him tinkering lulled you to sleep. 

°°°°°  
Sometime after, you were woken up by Kukui. He was shaking your shoulders - covers fell off during your sleep - and you immediately got closer to the warmth. 

"Well ain't you running a fever, cousin?" Kukui placed a hand on your forehead. He hummed. The bed shifted as he got up and an involuntarily whine came from your throat. 

You blacked out soon after and the next time you woke up, you found yourself on the couch upstairs. 

You pushed back the covers, finding your hoodie was pulled off. But you did notice that instead of a bra, you wore one if the professor's old shirts. 

Soft cooing trained your eyes downward, Stufful standing up on her hind legs staring up at you. 

You stretched your hand out, the pink cub raising hdr head into your palm. You cooed yourself, ignoring the gurgling of your stomach. The stufful jumped up onto the couch, resting on your lap. 

"Oh, you sweet thing." You stomach lurched as you spoke, causing you to fall onto your side. "We'll, fuck me softly." The stufful nudged you with her nose a few times, jumping down when the young woman groaned. 

You blamed the flip flops. You might've been up and at them if it wasn't for those damn things, you might be okay. 

Though, glancing out the window at the now raging snowstorm, it wasn't going to be like you could escape the lab anyway. 

°°°°°  
Kukui shouldered the door to his lab open, a brown bag of food in his arms, Rotomdex zipping inside before the professor shut it back. 

_"I've never seen something like this happen in Alola before,"_ the electric pokemon spoke, shaking its appendages from the snow that still laid on them. 

Kukui being... Kukui, he went to Iki Town in his usual get up. Ain't it cold? 

Please. 

He was crafted for this weather. 

Taking off his hat and placing it on a hook close to the front door, he went over to the dining room table and set down the groceries. 

Whirring to his right made Kukui turn to see Rotomdex hovering behind him, his expression worrisome. "Is something the matter little buddy?" he asked him. 

" _My trainer._ " The professor could only help but smile at that. " _Will she be alright?_ " 

Kukui shrugged out of his lab coat. "Of course! It's just a cold. The constant change of weather hasn't really helped her body stay healthy." He pulled out some bell peppers and cheri berries. "After I make this sure to get well chili, she'll be back on her feet in no time."

°°°°°  
Waking you up was not the easiest thing the alolan professor had to deal with. He had placed the bowl of chili onto the TV stand before taking a seat beside you. 

Splayed out limbs over the couch, you looked like a hot mess. His shirt was a few sizes too big but it still showed off your figure. Kukui rested his arm over the back of the couch. There wasn't much that he could do. 

If he didn't want to be kicked in the crotch again, that is. 

He would just wait for you to wake up naturally. The wind howled, Rotomdex buzzing around the lab aimlessly. The professor closed his eyes after a while. 

Kukui's eye snapped open when he felt a head lay itself on his chest. You had crawled over the nearest source of heat, your body relaxing into him. 

Hands up, the professor didn't know what to do. You must be really sick if you ever cuddled up to him like this. His eyes fell on the bowl. Now you really needed to get better. 

Seeing you like this makes him feel weird. 

He placed his hands on your shoulder, getting ready to get up to give you the couchonoy for your arms to circle his waist. 

"Well, that plan is out of the question." Kukui could only sigh, leaning back into the couch defeated. He hesitantly placed his hands on your back, still expecting you to karate chop his neck out of the blue, before holding you close to his body. 

Again. Not like there was anything he could do. With a sigh, he closed his eyes once more. 

°°°°°  
You sighed, taking the the thermometer from Kukui's mouth. Two days after waking up to be found in his arms, _cuddling_ mind you, he seemed to have caught the cold you had. No here he was - in his bed- looking like shit. 

"This wouldn't have happened if you just kept your hands to yourself," you chided, picking up a warm towel to place on his forehead. 

Professor chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. "Do I have to remind you that it was you that crawled on top of me?"

"If you mention it one more time, it'll be your last time reminding me." Picking up the bowl of soup you made earlier, you handed it to him. "But then people might be sad and...you did take care of me. So it's only right to do the same to you," you ended it with a scratch to the back of your neck. 

Kukui raised a brow. "Am I actually growing on ya?" 

Pinching his cheek, you snickered. "Oh, don't push your luck."


	18. VS Fire And Water pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the other two trial leaders of Akala Island.

Like the first day you arrived in the Pokemon world, you took refuge in a pokemon center. You had your back against the bathroom door, sweat dripping down your forehead and sides. 

Air never tasted so good as you stood there, gulping it down. 

Your hair was in a high ponytail, a white headband around your forehead. You wore a light blue performance jacket, a white tank top underneath that, black short shorts and black and white tennis shoes with crew socks on. When you stepped out from the home that Olivia let you stay in while on Akala, you looked like a model for some fitness magazine. 

Now, strings of hair was plastered on your cheeks, dirt on your knees and calves, and your jacket was open and tank top had sweat marks here and there. 

To make a long story short: Olivia was a fucking psycho when it came to working out. Like, those gym nuts that take it way to seriously. 

But outdoors. 

She picked up a boulder -a fucking _boulder_ \- and tried to hand it to you so you could do twenty sit ups with it. 

The thing was larger than her body. No wonder she's a rock type kahuna. Woman got moxie. 

After her ill attempt in trying to coax you into her grueling exercise, you had managed to find your way through digletts cave back to HeaHea City.

So here you are now. Hiding out from your temporary roommate. Cause you weren't ready for her level of sexy body workout today. 

Or ever. 

You waited a few more minutes before easing the door open, looking left and right before taking a step out. 

"Did you really believe you could get away from me?" 

Olivia's sickly sweet voice echoed through the hallway, making you freeze midstep. You felt her hand clamp down onto your shoulder, her manicured nails digging into your flesh. You didn't dare turn around to face her. 

A sickly scream from you was her greeting. 

The rock type kahuna dragged you through the hallway into the main lobby of the building. You made no move to fight back. 

So you were literally being dragged -legs screeching along the floor- by the beautiful single lady, the customers and patrons of the Pokemon Center watching in perplexity. 

You sighed, letting your body become even heavier before a flash of blue entered your vision. 

"Kahuna Olivia?" A soft voice rung in the lobby. 

You looked to your left to see a small girl sporting a dark blue bob. Her eyes were small and the same blue as her hair. _Lana_ , you cooed in your head. She wore a blue tank and flared white shorts. On her shoulder sat a Popplio, who squeaked in greeting. 

Olivia snapped up, her hands on her hips. 

Which resulted in you falling back, your head making a nice thunk sound on the floor. You didn't bother to get up, letting the akward stares of the two female light your body on fire. 

"There is no way I worked you that hard," Olivia questioned. It was then you sat up, giving her the best 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face. 

Shuffling caught your attention, noticing little Lana squat down next to you, resting her hand on the back of your head. Her popplio jumped down into your lap, squeaking as she snuffed your clothing. 

"Does it hurt?" Lana asked while pulling her hand away. You shook your head, feeling the spot yourself. 

This kid is fucking adorable. 

"Thanks for worrying though," you said, holding her popplio as you got up. Lana raised her arm, Popplio jumping onto it. 

Olivia clapped you on the back, ignoring you almost falling to the ground because of it. "[F/Name], this is Lana. She is one of the trial leaders here on the island."

Lana held up her popplio. "As you might can tell, I specialize in water types. Hopefully you'll be fully prepared to take on my trial." 

You bent down to her height, giving her a warm smile. "No the hell I am not."

Olivia smacked you aside the head. "No cussing in front of the children."

"Im sure she heard much worst," you countered, patting Lana on her head. She nodded, confirming it to be true. "See?" 

The kahuna faceplamed, a vein pulsing on her temple. "You're lucky I like you, [F/Name]." She then cooed, looking between you and the younger girl. "Hey. I have an idea. I have some business that needs to be take care of here in town. Lana, why don't you take [F/Name] around and show her around your favorite parts of the island?" 

You turned to Lana, hands clasped in front of your face, begging her silently to say yes. 

The bluenette nodded. "I don't mind at all. I'm about to meet with Kiawe, anyway."

"Thank the fucking lords!" You cried in happiness, picking up the smaller girl and holding her tight. 

"Language!" 

°°°°°

Lana and Popplio took you high and low around the area of HeaHea city, making her last stop be the Mantine Surfing area. 

"This place is a little bit further from where I live, but it's worth it being by all this water," she sighed, stepping up to an idle Mantine in the sand. The creature greeted her, Popplio jumping down as she nosed the blue manta ray. 

You, of course, backed away from the glistening ocean shore[I can't swim so y'all can't swim] to only bump into someone. 

"Shit. I'm sorry," you apologized, turning around quickly to face the person. What is it about your face ending up in someone's bare midsection? The person smelt of some spices: nutmeg, cinnamon, and burned cherry wood. 

Taking a step back, you could see a mahogany chest and ~~well defined~~ abs. Your eyes didn't trail up too far to see a yellow flower pendant and small red stones attached to a black cord with white, long smooth stones attached on the sides. 

Oh. You knew who this was. And to think you would be taller for once, an Alolan male just had to prove you wrong. Neck craning, your eyes met with the dark eyes of the fire trial leader. 

His lips were pulled down in a frown as he gazed down at your smaller frame. 

"Is this the person you said we would be meeting, Lana?" 

And his voice was even gruffer than in the anime. 

Lana was at your side in an instant. "It is. [F/Name], this is Kiawe. And vice versa."

You gave him a two finger salute. "Nice to meet ya." The tall male gave you a stiff head nod. Alrighty then.   
He was much nicer in games _and_ the anime then he was being right now. 

The tiny blunette seemed to have noticed this in her friend, clapping her hands together. "How about we have a battle? A double battle."

"A double battle?" You and Kiawe echoed, looking down at Lana. 

"Exactly. Maybe then we get to loosen up a little bit more with each other," she continued. 

You stared up at Kiawe, the young man eyes still on Lana. Hell. What do you have to lose?

"I'm game," you answered, turning to the water type user.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to have Kiawe be head over heels, heart eyed, let me stay at your side all the time lovey dovey. But, uh, I like this approach better.
> 
> He will be that way later on but you got some trust earning to do.


End file.
